


Per Aspera Ad Astra

by Jucien



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Mass Effect 2
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jucien/pseuds/Jucien
Summary: Das letzte, woran sich Jane erinnert ist, wie sie von der Explosion der Normandy in die ewige Stille des Weltraums geschleudert wird und langsam begleitet von dem Lärm ihrer eigenen panischen Atmung erstickte.Jetzt öffnete sie die Augen und wurde von grellem Licht und einer Frauenstimme begrüßt.Sie wusste, dass die nächsten Monate eine Odyssee im Kampf gegen die Reaper werden und sie es ohne Garrus nicht schaffen würde.





	1. Auferstehung

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist meine allererste FF und bin froh über Feedback :)  
> Die Story orientiert sich stark an ME 2 und wird durch Szenen/Wahrnehmung etc aus Shepards und Garrus' Sicht ergänzt
> 
> Hier noch ein paar zusätzliche Infos zu meiner Femshep:  
> \- Femshep ist Raumfahrer/Einzige Überlebende  
> \- ca. 80% Paragon/20% Renegade  
> \- Jane war vor ihrem Tod mit Liara T'Soni liiert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Shepard erwacht nach ihrem Tod auf einer Cerberusstation und versucht diese zu verlassen. Dabei lernt sie Miranda und Jacob kennen.

Helles weißes Licht stach ihr in die Augen, als der schrillende Alarm langsam immer lauter in ihrem Kopf widerhallte und sie unsanft aus einem zweijährigen Schlaf zerrte. Pochender Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Kopf aus. Das Auf und Ab des Alarms wurde von einer weiblichen Stimme begleitet, die immer wieder jemanden namens Shepard ansprach. Shepard. Der Name kam der Frau auf dem Stahltisch bekannt vor. Aber woher? Wer war Shepard?

Die grünen Augen öffneten sich vollends und die Frau mit den feuerroten Haaren erhob sich. Noch immer verwirrt sah sie sich um. Sie befand sich in einem Labor. Einer Station. Aber warum? „Shepard, stehen Sie auf!“ forderte die herrische Stimme aus dem Off. Shepard? Bilder, Erinnerungen und Gefühle vermengten sich vor dem inneren Auge der Rothaarigen.

 _Ich bin Shepard!_ Kurze Momentaufnahmen und Gesichter blitzten in ihren Erinnerungen auf.

„Commander Shepard. Sie haben keine Zeit. Stehen Sie auf!“ Die Stimme riss Shepard aus ihren Gedanken. Auch wenn es sich wie Stunden angefühlt hatte, waren nur wenige Augenblicke vergangen. Sie schwang die Beine vom Tisch und spürte das Ziehen in ihren Muskeln und das Zerren der Narben auf ihrer Haut. Das Pochen in ihrem Schädel verschlimmerte sich bei jeder Bewegung, aber sie gewöhnte sich langsam an das grelle Licht.

 _Das ist ein seltsames Leben nach dem Tod_ , dachte sie sich.

„Gehen Sie zu dem Spind an der Wand und nehmen Sie sich die Waffe.“

„Was geht hier vor?“

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Die Station wird angegriffen. Ich führe Sie zur Shuttlebucht.“ Für eine Person, die Shepard angeblich retten wollte, hörte sich die weibliche Stimme aus den Lautsprechern ziemlich unfreundlich an. _Was eine Zicke!_ Shepard öffnete den Spind und nahm eine ungeladene Pistole an sich. In dem Spind lag außerdem ein Omni-Tool-Armband, welches sie sich an das linke Handgelenk anlegte.

„Es befindet sich kein Thermomagazin in der Waffe.“

„Sie finden gleich genug Munition. Gehen Sie in Deckung die Kanister an der Tür explodieren gleich.“ Kaum war Shepard in Deckung gegangen, sprengten die Kanister die Tür des Labors auf und gaben den Weg in einen Gang frei, der ebenso kahl und hell war, wie das Labor. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Logo an der Wand. _Cerberus! Was zur Hölle?! Was mache ich auf einer Cerberus-Station?_ Sie befand sich also auf einer Cerberus Station. Noch ein Grund mehr von hier zu fliehen…und sich vorher umzusehen.

„Shepard! Sie müssen weitergehen. Hier sind überall Mechs und Brände!“ Sie setzte sich mit zunächst unsicheren Schritten in Bewegung. Mit jedem Meter erinnerten sich ihre Muskeln mehr an die Bewegungen und gehorchten ihr schneller und präziser. Bereits nach wenigen Metern fand Shepard ein Magazin auf dem Boden und lud ihre Pistole. Es schien als bewegten sich ihre Glieder von allein. So eingespielt waren die Bewegungsabläufe von jahrelangem Training und Alltag als Soldatin der Allianz. Und ohne es sich bewusst zu sein, aktivierte sie über ihr Omni-Tool ihre Tech-Panzerung. Kämpfen und Überleben ist anscheinend wie Fahrradfahren - manches verlernt man nie. Nicht einmal durch den Tod.

„Gehen Sie weiter. Dort hinten durch die...“ Die Stimme wurde von Rauschen und Störgeräuschen übertönt, bevor sie abbrach. Shepard arbeitete sich weiter durch die Station vor. Sie sah sich in allen Räumen um, hackte mit ihrem Omni-Tool Datenpads und Laptops, während sie sich mit ihrer Pistole und Überlastungen durch Mechs kämpfte.

< _Die Kosten dieses Projekts sind astronomisch - bisher über vier Milliarden Credits. Aber niemanden scheint es zu interessieren, dass wir das Budget überschritten haben_ > erklang eine männliche Stimme aus einem Log-Update. _Vier Milliarden Credits?_ Je mehr Informationen Shepard auf ihrem Weg von der Station fand, umso verwirrter war sie. _Warum sollte jemand so viele Credits ausgeben, um sie wiederzubeleben? Warum ausgerechnet Cerberus?_

„Gehen Sie weiter. Ich kann die Mechs nicht ewig ablenken!“ Die Zicke riss Shepard aus ihren Gedanken. Sie verließ den Raum und stieß im nächsten Bereich auf einen dunkelhäutigen Mann in Cerberus-Kleidung, der mit Biotik und Schusswaffe einige Mechs bekämpfte.

„Shepard? Was zum Teufel…?“ sagte er, bevor sich Shepard neben ihn in Deckung begab. „Was machen Sie denn hier? Ich dachte, Sie wären noch gar nicht fertig.“

„Wer sind Sie und was geht hier vor sich?“ fragte Shepard.

„Ich heiße Jacob Taylor…ich bin hier stationiert seit …“ er wurde von einer neuer Gruppe Mechs unterbrochen. „Es muss schlimmer sein, als ich dachte, wenn Miranda Sie hier rumlaufen lässt. Ich sag Ihnen alles, aber erst sollten wir Sie mal zum Shuttle bringen.“ Jacob erhob sich aus der Deckung und feuerte einige Schüsse auf die Mechs ab. Shepard löste eine Überlastung bei einem Mech aus und ließ ihn explodieren. Der Lärm der Explosion ließ erneut einen Schmerz durch ihren Schädel fahren. Für den Moment waren sie und Jacob ungestört.

„Ich weiß es ist kein guter Zeitpunkt, aber ich will wissen, was hier los ist!“

„Ok. Die Kurzfassung: Sie und Ihr Schiff wurden angegriffen und zerstört. Dabei wurden Sie getötet. Sie waren mausetot, als man Sie hierher brachte. Unsere Wissenschaftler haben Sie in den letzten zwei Jahren wieder zusammengesetzt. Sie lagen die ganze Zeit über im Koma – oder schlimmer. Willkommen zurück in Ihrem Leben!“

„Zwei Jahre?!“ Fassungslos starrte sie den Mann vor ihr an. Zwar waren ihre Erinnerungen wiedergekehrt – soweit sie das beurteilen kann. Und sie dachte auch, sich an ihren Tod erinnern zu können, aber diese Geschichte. Konnte das wirklich der Wahrheit entsprechen? „Das ist…ich habe große Probleme, das einfach so zu akzeptieren.“ Was war mit ihrer Crew? Joker. Liara. Tali. Kaidan. Hatten sie es von der Normandy geschafft? _Gott sei Dank, war Garrus nicht auf der Normandy!_

„Ja. Kann ich mir denken. Die Allianz hat offiziell erklärt, Sie seien im Einsatz gefallen. Die gesamte Galaxie hält Sie für tot.“

„Gab es noch weitere Überlebende von der Normandy?“ In dem Moment öffnete sich erneut die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und ein weiterer Trupp Mechs eröffnete das Feuer auf die beiden.

„Ich sag Ihnen was. Sie helfen mir die Mechs auszuschalten und Sie können mir so viele Fragen stellen, wie sie wollen.“ Ohne große Probleme schalteten sie die Mechs aus und Shepard wandte sich wieder Jacob zu. „Also, gab es sonst noch Überlebende?“

„Fast alle haben überlebt. Die Asari, Liara, und die Quarianerin sind lebend rausgekommen.“ Erinnerungen an Liara in ihrem Bett flackerten auf und ein Stich durchzog Shepards Brust.

„Wissen Sie, was die heute so machen?“

„Nein, weiß ich nicht, Commander. Es ist zwei Jahre her. Sie haben weitergelebt. Die Allianz verlassen. Sie könnten überall sein.“ Zwei Jahre…haben sie wirklich weitergelebt? Vielleicht sogar Shepard vergessen?

„Ich will sie finden! Sie waren mein Team. Wenn sie wüssten, dass ich am Leben bin, würden sie zurückkommen.“ Sie musste es einfach glauben. Sie musste ihr Team finden. Sie musste Liara finden.

„Vielleicht können Sie sie ausfindig machen, wenn wir die Station verlassen haben. Falls wir die Station jemals verlassen.“ Shepard hatte noch so viele Fragen, aber Jacobs Worte ermahnten sie zur Eile. Was nutzten ihr Antworten, wenn sie nicht von der Station herunterkam.

„Ok. Lassen Sie uns gehen.“ Als sie mit Jacob durch weitere Gänge und Räume lief, gingen ihr dennoch viele Fragen durch den Kopf. „Sie sagten, mein Wiederaufbau habe zwei Jahre gedauert. Wie schlimm waren denn meine Verletzungen?“ fragte sie schließlich.

„Ich bin kein Arzt, aber es war echt übel.“ Jacob schoss einem Mech den Kopf weg, bevor er fortfuhr. „Als ich Sie das erste Mal gesehen habe, waren Sie nur ein Haufen Fleisch mit Schläuchen. An jedem anderen Ort hätte man Sie nur noch in einen Sarg geschaufelt. Aber nicht beim Lazarus-Projekt. Neuste Technologie“ _Lazarus-Projekt_. Den Begriff hatte Shepard bereits in den gesammelten Infos und in den Audio-Logs gefunden. Wie passend, dachte sie. War doch Lazarus eine biblische Gestalt, die von den Toten wiedererweckt wurde.

„Neuste Technologie?“ Shepard ließ erneut einige Mechs mit einer Überlastung explodieren.

„Die Einzelheiten kenne ich nicht. Da müssen Sie die Wissenschaftler fragen. Aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Sie kein Klon sind. Man wollte Sie genauso zurückbringen, wie Sie vorher waren. Sie sind immer noch Sie selbst…vermutlich nur ergänzt durch ein paar neue Teile hier und da.“ Auch wenn die Information, dass sie kein Klon sein soll, sie beruhigte, wollte sie doch erst einmal von der Station kommen und sich später mit etwas Abstand ein Bild von der Situation machen. Das alles war einfach zu viel. Sie konnte das alles nicht verstehen. War es überhaupt möglich, jemanden wiederzubeleben? Sie hatte es eigentlich für unmöglich gehalten. Egal wie viele Credits und Ressourcen man auch zur Verfügung hatte.

Sie wusste nur eins mit Sicherheit. Sie wollte von der Station und dann so viele Informationen und Antworten bekommen, wie sie kriegen konnte. Sie musste sich ein eigenes Bild machen, denn Cerberus würde sie nicht trauen. Zu viele unmenschliche und unethische Dinge hatte sie selbst schon im Namen dieser Organisation geschehen sehen. Cerberus hatte irgendetwas vor. Sie wusste zwar nicht was es war, aber sie wusste, dass sie Cerberus und ihren Agenten nicht trauen durfte.

„Ist jemand auf dieser Frequenz? Lebt da draußen noch jemand? Hallo?!“ eine männliche Stimme drang aus Jacobs Omni-Tool.

„Wilson. Hier ist Jacob. Commander Shepard ist bei mir. Wir haben gerade eine Welle von Mechs im D-Flügel erledigt.“

„Shepard lebt? Wie zum Teufel…ach, egal. Sie müssen sie da rausbringen. Gehen Sie zu den Wartungstunneln und dann Richtung Netzwerkkontrollraum.“

„Verstanden, Wilson. Bleiben Sie auf dieser Frequenz.“ Jacob wandte sich an Shepard. „Hier entlang.“

Bereits nach wenigen Metern erklang Wilsons Stimme erneut. Diesmal panischer. „Oh, Gott. Sie haben mich gefunden! Hilfe!“

„Wilson, wo sind Sie?“ „Serverraum B! Schnell! Sie sind völlig außer Kontrolle.“ Jacob eilte durch mehrere Gänge und Türen, während Shepard ihm folgte. Als sie eine weitere Tür öffneten, sah Shepard einen glatzköpfigen Mann auf dem Boden kauern.

„Shepard, Jacob, hierher.“ Shepard erkannte den Mann. Sie hatte einen Traum – oder eine Erinnerung – von einem kurzen Moment, wo sie mit verschwommenem Blick eine dunkelhaarige Frau und diesen Mann, Wilson, über sich gebeugt sah. _„Da! Auf dem Monitor. Irgendwas stimmt nicht.“ Erklang Mirandas Stimme. „Sie reagiert auf externe Stimuli. Sie nimmt ihre Umgebung wahr. O Gott, Miranda! Ich glaube sie wacht auf.“ Sagte Wilson mit hörbarer Anspannung. „Sie ist nicht so weit! Geben Sie ihr das Beruhigungsmittel!“ befahl Miranda, bevor sie sich an Shepard wandte: „Shepard – nicht bewegen! Einfach liegen bleiben! Ganz ruhig!“ Wilson lenkte Mirandas Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Monitor. „Herzfrequenz steigt. Gehirnaktivität mit vollem Ausschlag. Werte sind gleich im roten Bereich. Es funktioniert nicht!“ Shepard sah sich um. Konnte aber kaum etwas erkennen. Das weiße Licht blendete sie zu stark. „Noch eine Dosis! Sofort!“ ertönte Mirandas Stimme._ Shepard schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerung zu vertreiben. Auch jetzt schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals und sie fühlte eine aufkommende Panik unter ihrer Haut.

„Die Schweine haben mir ins Bein geschossen.“

„Sie waren da, als ich zum ersten Mal das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte“, stellte Shepard fest, ohne auf das Gejammer des Wissenschaftlers einzugehen.

„Ja, das war ich. Können wir bitte erst darüber reden, wenn mein Bein versorgt ist?“ presste Wilson hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„In der Notfallstation da drüben an der Wand müsste Medigel sein“, sagte Jacob. Shepard holte das Medigel für Wilson und trug es auf die Wunde auf. Das Medigel legte sofort einen schützenden Film auf die Wunde und verschloss sie. Außerdem waren dem Gel hochwirksame Schmerzmittel beigefügt, die den pochenden Schmerz zu einem dumpfen Druck ähnlich einem Stein ihm Schuh betäubte.

„Danke Shepard. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie mir mal das Leben retten! Damit sind wir dann wohl Quitt“, sagte Wilson, während er sich aufrichtete.

„Wir müssen Miranda finden und von hier verschwinden“ sagte Jacob.

„Vergessen Sie Miranda! Sie war drüben im D-Flügel. Der Sektor war voller Mechs. Das kann sie unmöglich überlebt haben“, erwiderte Wilson kalt.

„Ein paar Mechs schaffen Miranda nicht. Sie lebt noch.“

„Und wo ist sie dann? Warum haben wir nichts von ihr gehört? Es gibt nur zwei mögliche Erklärungen: Sie ist entweder tot, oder sie hat uns verraten!“

„Weshalb hat sie mich dann aufgeweckt und vor dem Angriff gewarnt?“ Shepard traute Wilson nicht. Zu sehr versuchte er, sie und Jacob von Miranda abzubringen.

„Okay, vielleicht hat sie uns nicht verraten. Aber das ändert nichts an den Tatsachen. Wir sind hier, sie ist es nicht. Wir müssen uns selbst retten. Die Shuttlebucht ist nur ein paar…heilige Scheiße.“ Hinter Wilson auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war eine Tür geöffnet worden und ein Trupp Mechs eröffneten das Feuer. Mit einer Überlastung und einer Handvoll Kopfschüssen entledigte sich Shepard dieses Problems.

„Okay, wir haben sie erledigt, aber langsam wird’s eng“ begann Jacob. „Shepard, wenn ich Ihnen sage, für wen wir arbeiten, vertrauen Sie mir dann?“

„Das ist jetzt wirklich der falsche Zeitpunkt, Jacob“, mischte Wilson sich ein.

„Wir schaffen es nicht, wenn sie mit einem Schuss in den Rücken rechnet“, gab Jacob zu bedenken.

„Wenn Sie den Boss verärgern, riskieren Sie ihren Arsch dabei, Jacob!“ Unbeeindruckt von Wilsons Einwand, wandte sich Jacob an Shepard: „Das Lazarus-Projekt, das Programm, das Sie wiederhergestellt hat … finanziert und kontrolliert wurde es von Cerberus.“

„Nein! Gut, dass Sie mir das jetzt sagen. Das Cerberus Logo an jeder verdammten Dreckswand und auf Ihrer Uniform, waren nicht ganz eindeutig“, erwiderte Shepard mit gespielter Überraschung, gefolgt von einem Augenrollen, das sie sofort bereute, weil es ihre hämmernden Kopfschmerzen noch verstärkte. „Cerberus ist eine terroristische Splittergruppe der Allianz. Ich selbst habe dutzende Cerberus Experimente, die sich gegenseitig an Unmenschlichkeit überboten, gestoppt. Ich arbeite nicht mit oder für Cerberus.“

„Genau das will die Allianz Sie glauben lassen“ entgegnete Jacob. „Die Allianz hat Sie für tot erklärt. Sie hat Sie aufgegeben. Cerberus hat ein Vermögen ausgegeben, um Sie zurückzubringen.“ Shepard verschränkte die Arme. Erwiderte aber nichts. „Also ich wäre auch misstrauisch. Aber jetzt müssen wir zusammenarbeiten. Ich dachte, Sie verdienen es, Bescheid zu wissen“, sagte Jacob. _Ja, danke Captain Obvious_ , dachte sich Shepard. „Lassen Sie uns endlich hier verschwinden.“ Shepard wandte sich der Tür zu, aus der zuvor die Mechs gekommen waren und überließ Jacob und Wilson die Führung. Auch wenn Cerberus zwei Jahre und über vier Milliarden Credits in ihre Auferstehung gesteckt hatte, konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Und schließlich hatte Shepard keine Ahnung, wo es lang ging.

Die drei kämpften sich ohne Probleme bis zur Shuttlebucht vor. Die Tür zum Dock öffnete sich und gab die Silhouette eine Frau in enger Cerberus Uniform preis. Miranda. Shepard erkannte sie aus ihrer Erinnerung wieder.

„Miranda! Aber Sie waren doch…“ die Überraschung stand Wilson ins Gesicht geschrieben. Miranda hob ihre Pistole und schoss Wilson ins Gesicht.

„Tot?“ beendete sie seine letzten Worte.

„Was zum Teufel machen Sie da?“ fragte Jacob schockiert, während Shepard ihre Waffe hob und auf Miranda gerichtet hielt.

„Meinen Job. Wilson hat uns alle hintergangen.“ Die Kälte in Mirandas Stimme erzählte von Unbarmherzigkeit und Professionalität. Sie zeigte sich in keinster Weise von der auf sie gerichteten Pistole Shepards beeindruckt und wandte sich ihr erst zu, als Shepard sprach.

„Auch wenn Sie sich sicher sind, hat er so eine Begrüßung verdient?“

„Er hat die Sicherheitssysteme sabotiert, meine Leute getötet, und als Nächstes wären wir dran gewesen.“

„Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher, Miranda?“ Ungläubigkeit schwang in Jacobs Stimme. „Wir kennen Wilson seit Jahren. Was ist, wenn Sie sich irren?“

„Ich irre mich nie. Ich dachte, das hätte Sie mittlerweile begriffen, Jacob.“ _Die ist ja noch schlimmer als ich dachte._ Shepard verdrehte die Augen und ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden wieder etwas schlimmer. Sie verkniff sich einen Kommentar zu Mirandas überheblichem Ego und sagte stattdessen: „Sie hätten ihn am Leben lassen sollen, um rauszufinden, was er wusste.“

„Zu riskant. Es hat mich zu viel Zeit und Mühe gekostet, Sie ins Leben zurückzubringen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie jetzt schon wieder jemand tötet.“ Auch wenn Shepard es hasste, Leben gegeneinander aufzuwiegen und jemanden oder etwas über ein anderes Leben zu stellen, so musste sie Miranda in diesem Punkt doch zustimmen. Auch, wenn ihr bewusst war, dass Miranda aus purem Eigennutz und Stolz auf ihre Arbeit und ihren Erfolg mit dem Lazarus-Projekt so handelte und nicht wegen Shepard.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, Wilson wäre zu so etwas fähig?“ Jacob zweifelte noch immer.

„Jetzt nicht mehr“, erwiderte Miranda mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Shepard wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter darüber zu debattieren. Sie wollte nur von dieser Station und so schnell wie möglich Antworten … und Kopfschmerztabletten.

„Was ist unser nächster Schritt?“

„Wir steigen ins Shuttle und starten. Mein Boss will mit Ihnen reden.“

„Ich werde nicht für Cerberus arbeiten. Egal, was mir der Unbekannte erzählt.“ Miranda sah mit einem Seufzen zu Jacob hinüber. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich habe nichts vom Unbekannten erzählt und auf Cerberus ist sie von allein gekommen. Außerdem: den Commander anzulügen ist keine gute Methode, um sie auf unsere Seite zu ziehen.“

„Ich arbeite nicht mit Terroristen“, merkte Shepard trocken an.

„Nun, da wir grade eh alles offen vor einander ausbreiten“, Miranda wandte sich wieder Shepard zu „haben Sie sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?“

„Wie praktisch, dass Sie erst hier aufkreuzen, als wir gehen wollen. Wo waren Sie während des Angriffs? Was haben Sie getan?“

„Abgesehen davon, Ihr Leben zu retten?“ I _ch hasse sie jetzt schon._ „Wilson hat rausgefunden, dass ich Ihnen geholfen habe und eine ganze Armee Mechs auf mich gehetzt. Ich kam hierher so schnell ich konnte. Womöglich ein wenig zu schnell, wenn Sie Wilson fragen.“ Erneut lag das schiefe Grinsen auf Mirandas Gesicht, als sie zu der Leiche herabblickte.

„Was ist mit dem Rest der Stationsbesatzung?“

„Das ist die Evakuierungszone. Wenn sie jetzt nicht hier sind, kommen sie auch nicht mehr.“

„Wir können nicht weg, ohne absolut sicher zu sein. Wir müssen zurück und nachsehen.“ _Was für ein kaltes Miststück!_

„Kapieren Sie’s nicht? Gerettet muss hier nur eine werden und zwar Sie! Alle anderen sind entbehrlich.“ Shepard setzte schon zu einer Erwiderung an, als Jacob Miranda zustimmte: „Sie hat recht. Wir kannten alle die Risiken, als wir uns gemeldet haben. Ohne Sie hat das alles keinen Sinn.“

„Ok. Wohin fliegen wir?“

„Zu einer anderen Cerberus-Anlage. Der Unbekannte wartet dort auf Sie.“

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen vertraue.“

„Das ist das einzige Shuttle, das die Station verlässt. Aber wenn Sie bleiben und zusammen mit den Mechs verrosten wollen, bitte sehr!“ Shepard überlegte zu bleiben. Schließlich hatte Cerberus über vier Milliarden Credits für ihre Wiederherstellung gezahlt. Miranda und Jacob waren die letzten Cerberus-Agenten auf dieser Station und würden sie nicht töten. Sie hatten selbst gesagt, dass Shepard die einzige war, auf die es ankam. Doch Shepard kam zu dem Schluss, dass es erst einmal besser war, mit ihnen zu gehen und sich anzuhören, was der Unbekannte zu sagen hatte. Schließlich war Shepard zwei Jahre tot oder im Koma gewesen. Shepard brauchte Informationen. Und Informationen über Cerberus waren außerdem sehr wertvoll für die Allianz. Doch etwas wollte sie noch wissen. Das Lazarus-Projekt. Was hatte es damit genau auf sich. Sie brauchte so viele Informationen wie möglich.

„Sie sind die Leiterin des Lazarus-Projekts, richtig?“

„Stimmt. Ich habe zwei Jahre meines Lebens in dieses Projekt investiert – in Sie.“ _Ohja, ich bin bestimmt äußerst wichtig für dich._ Wieder verkniff sich Shepard die schnippische Bemerkung. Sie war dankbar für die viele Übung im Verkneifen von sarkastischen Bemerkungen durch ihre Zeit im Militär und die Gespräche mit dem Rat der Citadel. Also fragte sie stattdessen, was sie schon die ganze Zeit wissen wollte: „Was will Cerberus von mir?“

„Das sollten Sie den Unbekannten fragen, wenn Sie ihn treffen.“ _Na toll. Danke für nichts._ „Er hat nahezu unbegrenzte Mittel für Lazarus zur Verfügung gestellt. Offensichtlich hat er etwas mit Ihnen vor.“ _Danke, soweit konnte ich auch selbst denken._ Shepard schnaufte. „Ich habe für den Rest meines Lebens genug von dieser Station.“

„In Ihrem Fall sind es sogar zwei Leben. Gehen wir!“ sagte Miranda und wandte sich dem Shuttle zu.


	2. Neustart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard kann sich nicht mit dem Gedanken, mit Cerberus zu arbeiten, anfreunden. Dennoch willigt sie nach einem Gespräch mit dem Unbekannten ein vorerst das Verschwinden der Kolonisten zu untersuchen. Bei der ersten Mission auf Freedom's Progress trifft sie auf ihre alte Freundin Tali.

Der Flug im Shuttle mit Jacob und Miranda dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Shepard hatte noch immer pochende Kopfschmerzen und so viele Fragen in ihrem Kopf, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, was mit ihrer Crew – ihren Freunden – war. Wollte von ihnen hören oder zumindest eine Mail lesen. Doch Miranda war gnadenlos.

„Wir müssen Ihre kognitiven Fähigkeiten testen.“ Sagte sie und begann Shepard eine unangenehme Frage nach der anderen zu stellen. Wer wurde auf Virmire zurückgelassen und warum? Was ist damals auf Akuze passiert? Wieso war sie die einzige Überlebende? Warum hat sie die Destiny Ascension unterstützt und den Rat gerettet und damit große Teile der fünften Flotte geopfert? So ging das immer weiter. Jacob schaltete sich zwischendurch ein und wollte Miranda von noch mehr Fragen abbringen, aber Miranda musste für den Unbekannten sichergehen.  
Shepards Geduld war fast am Ende. Sie antwortete wenn möglich einsilbig und war ansonsten in Gedanken.

Stunden später dockten sie auf der anderen Cerberus-Station an und Miranda forderte Shepard sofort auf in einen Nebenraum zu gehen, um mit dem Unbekannten zu sprechen. Der Befehlston der Zicke gefiel Shepard gar nicht, doch sie tat wie ihr geheißen. Schließlich wollte sie selbst auch mit dem Unbekannten sprechen.

 _Wo zur Hölle ist Garrus? Ohne ihn kann ich das nicht!_ Shepard war irritiert. Warum dachte sie zuerst an Garrus? Er war nur ein Freund. Ok, er war ihr bester Freund, aber sollte sie nicht eher an die Asari denken, mit der sie vor ihrem Tod zusammen gewesen war? Nein. Es war doch ganz logisch, dass sie an Garrus dachte. Das versuchte sie sich zumindest einzureden. Er war Ex-Soldat. Er war zu C-Sec zurückgekehrt und bekämpfte Kriminelle auf der Citadel. Der Turianer war ihr bester Freund und kannte sie wie keiner sonst. Wenn ihr jemand den Rücken freihalten musste, so würde sie immer Garrus wählen. In den unzähligen Missionen gegen Saren und die Sovereign hatte sich ein tiefes Band des Verständnisses und Vertrauens zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte. Keine unnötigen Diskussionen oder Erklärungen waren nötig. Deshalb wollte sie ihn jetzt bei sich haben. Das war alles.

Als sie den Raum betrat, war sie irritiert von der Leere. In dem Raum war nichts. Nicht einmal ein Fenster. Lediglich ein beleuchteter Kreis auf dem Boden mit Sensoren. _Also werde ich den Unbekannten wohl nicht persönlich treffen_. Shepard rollte mit den Augen und war froh, dass das ihre abklingenden Kopfschmerzen nicht wieder verschlimmerte. Anscheinend erholte sie sich langsam. Sie trat in den Ring und wurde gescannt. Einen Augenblick später erschien eine Projektion des Unbekannten vor ihr.

„Commander Shepard.“

„Der Unbekannte. Ich dachte, wir würden uns persönlich treffen.“

„Eine notwendige Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Nicht ungewöhnlich für Leute, die das wissen, was Sie und ich wissen.“

 _Wo ist mein Team?_  Shepard brannte diese Frage unter den Fingernägeln. Sie wollte endlich wissen, wo ihre Leute waren. Doch sie wusste, dass sie sich diplomatisch geben musste. Dass sie vorsichtig sein und ein Pokerface aufsetzen musste. Dem Unbekannten dürfte sie keine Angriffsfläche geben. Sie durfte ihm nicht zeigen, wer ihr besonders wichtig war.

„Sie mögen der Grund sein, warum ich noch lebe, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich Ihnen traue.“ Shepard verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das linke Bein.

„Sie müssen Ihre persönlichen Gefühle vergessen. Die Menschheit steht der größten Bedrohung unserer kurzen Existenz gegenüber.“

„Die Reaper.“

„Schön, dass Ihr Gedächtnis noch funktioniert. Wie geht es Ihnen?“

Shepard schnaubte. „Sie müssen sich das Recht auf solche Fragen erst verdienen.“

„Cerberus ist nicht so böse, wie Sie glauben. Sie und ich, wir stehen auf derselben Seite. Nur unsere Methoden unterscheiden sich.“ _Die Methoden kenne ich._

„Kommen Sie zum Punkt! Was machen die Reaper, das Sie dazu veranlasst hat, mich zurückzubringen?“  
Der Unbekannte erklärte Shepard die angeblichen Motive von Cerberus. Dass die Politik und die Allianz nicht handeln wollten oder könnten, da sie sich nach den Verlusten im Kampf um die Citadel noch immer im Wiederaufbau befanden und Ressourcen knapp wurden. Dass Kolonien der Menschen mit Hunderttausenden Kolonisten einfach verschwanden und es scheinbar niemanden sonst interessierte. Er versuchte Cerberus als Schutzengel der Menschheit darzustellen.

„Für die Kosten meiner Wiederherstellung hätten Sie eine ganze Armee ausbilden können.“

„Sie sind einzigartig. Nicht nur wegen Ihrer Fähigkeiten oder Erfahrungen, sondern wegen dem, wofür Sie stehen.“ _Ah, da kommt wieder die ‚Symbol‘ Geschichte._ „Sie sind in einem entscheidenden Augenblick für die Menschheit eingetreten. Sie sind mehr als eine Soldatin – Sie sind ein Symbol.“ _Ich wusste es._

Aber der Unbekannte hatte sie neugierig gemacht. Wenn das alles wahr war. Wenn die Reaper die Kolonisten entführten, dann musste Shepard handeln.

„Wenn das wahr ist … wenn die Reaper dahinterstecken … dann denke ich darüber nach, Ihnen zu helfen.“

„Ich wäre enttäuscht, wenn Sie all das akzeptieren würden, ohne es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.“

 _Bla, bla, bla. Wo ist mein Team?_  Sie hatte den Drang zu schreien. Sie wurde unruhig. Sie musste das Gespräch endlich in eine Richtung lenken, wo es ungefährlich – oder eher unauffällig – war, nach ihrer Crew zu fragen.

Noch während sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie das Gespräch in die Richtung lenken könnte, fuhr der Unbekannte fort: „Es steht ein Shuttle bereit, um Sie nach Freedom’s Progress zu bringen. Das ist die letzte überfallene Kolonie. Miranda und Jacob werden sie briefen und begleiten.“

„Miranda hat Wilson kaltblütig getötet. Jacob ist nicht mehr als ein Söldner. Und denen soll ich vertrauen?“ Sie war fast da. Sie war kurz davor endlich nach ihren Freunden fragen zu können. Nur noch ein bisschen mehr Geplänkel.

„Wilson war einer meiner besten Agenten. Aber er war ein Verräter. Miranda hat genau das getan, was ich von ihr erwartet habe. Und sie hat Ihr Leben mehr als einmal gerettet.“ Der Unbekannte hatte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl gesetzt und rieb sich über die Stirn. Er erinnerte Shepard an einen Vater, der einem störrischen Kind etwas erklären musste. Der Gedanke ließ Shepard schmunzeln. Sie konnte sehr störrisch sein.

„Jacob ist Soldat, einer der besten. Er hat mir nie völlig vertraut, aber er hat das auch immer offen zugegeben. Sie werden gut mit ihnen klarkommen … bis auf Weiteres.“

„Bin ich freiwillig hier, oder wurde ich zur „Freiwilligen“ ernannt?“

„Sie haben immer eine Wahl Shepard. Wenn Sie die Beweise nicht finden, nach denen wir beide suchen, können wir uns wieder trennen.“ _Na, wer’s glaubt wird selig._ „Aber fliegen Sie erst nach Freedom’s Progress! Finden Sie Hinweise. Ich habe Sie zurückgebracht. Für den Rest sind Sie zuständig.“ Und damit beendete der Unbekannte die Übertragung und ließ eine unruhige Shepard zurück. „Fuck! Dieser Mistkerl!“ Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, ihn nach ihrem Team – nach Garrus – zu fragen. Nur weil sie unbedingt das Pokerface bewahren musste. Professionalität. _Pfff._ „So ein Mist!“ Sie fluchte weiter vor sich hin und ging zurück zu Miranda. Sie wollte die Mission auf Freedom’s Progress schnell hinter sich bringen. Sie brauchte mehr Antworten. Und sie musste endlich wissen, was mit den anderen war. Dass Liara und Tali lebten, wusste sie, aber was war mit Garrus?

Wenige Zeit waren die drei wieder in dem Shuttle unterwegs und Shepard nutzte die Gelegenheit, die Agenten besser kennenzulernen. Jacob erschien ihr zwar offen und ehrlich, doch er war irgendwie zu sehr bemüht gut zu sein. Sie traute ihm nicht. Es schien einfach zu aufgesetzt. Miranda hingegen ließ erneut die Zicke heraushängen, sodass Shepard das Gespräch erst einmal beendete und wieder ihren Gedanken nachhing.

Liara und Tali waren von der Normandy heruntergekommen. Wo waren sie jetzt? Würde Cerberus es ihr mitteilen, wenn sie tot wären? Was hätte Cerberus davon, sie zu belügen? Schließlich würde Shepard es bald eh erfahren und dann wäre jedes bisschen des eh wenigen Vertrauens zu Cerberus verschwunden. Sie beschloss zunächst Cerberus in diesem Punkt zu glauben und davon auszugehen, dass Liara und Tali lebten. Sie musste nur noch herausfinden, wo sie waren. Tali war mit Sicherheit zu der Migrantenflotte zurückgekehrt. Schließlich hatte Shepard ihr die Geth-Daten gegeben und Tali konnte ihre Pilgerreise beenden.  
Aber Liara. Wie hatte sie Shepards Tod wohl verkraftet? Sie war noch so unerfahren und anhänglich. Sie war auch keine Soldatin, sondern Zivilistin. Shepard fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Liara ihren Tod verkraften musste und auf einmal wieder auf sich allein gestellt war. Sie war bestimmt nicht bei der Allianz geblieben. Warum auch. Sie war eine Asari ohne militärische Ausbildung. Ihre Beziehung zu Shepard war der einzige Grund für ihren Aufenthalt auf der Normandy gewesen.

Zwei Jahre waren für Liara vergangen, in denen sie vermutlich versucht hat Shepards Tod zu verarbeiten. Vielleicht war sie ja auch über sie hinweg? Dieser Gedanke schmerzte Shepard. Aber konnte sie es Liara verübeln? Schließlich hatte sie weitergelebt. Musste weiterleben. Für Shepard war es wie wenige Tage. Für sie hatte sich nichts geändert.  
Aber das stimmte nicht. Der Tod veränderte alles.  
Nachdem sie Joker in die letzte Rettungskapsel verfrachtet und diese losgeschickt hatte, wurde das Wrack der Normandy von einer erneuten Attacke der Kollektoren getroffen und völlig zerstört. Shepard wurde weggeschleudert und trieb durch das All, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Schutzanzug beschädigt worden war. Die Luft entwich aus einem der Zufuhrschläuche.

 _Ich werde ersticken! Scheiße. Ich muss es schließen. Irgendwie zuhalten. Ich muss…_ Sie hatte verzweifelt versucht das Leck mit ihren Händen abzudecken, aber es war zwecklos. Sie hatte erkannt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Dass sie dort sterben würde. Nach all den Qualen würde sie einfach ersticken. _Garrus würde mich auslachen. „Du überlebst Explosionen, Dreschschlunde, hunderte Schusswunden und erstickst dann einfach!“_ Sie hatte Garrus‘ Lachen gehört und ihn vor sich gesehen. Seine Stimme und sein Lachen hatten ihr Wärme und Geborgenheit vermittelt, selbst in dem Moment ihres Todes. Selbst als sie vollkommen allein durch das Weltall trieb, hatte der Gedanke an ihn gereicht, um sie in Frieden sterben zu lassen.

Shepard war irritiert. Ihre letzten Gedanken. Ihre letzten Erinnerungen als sie starb, waren nicht die von Liara gewesen. Es war Garrus! Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ganz so als könne sie die Gedanken damit vertreiben. Vielleicht war es besser, dass Liara weitergelebt und sie vergessen hatte.

Zum ersten Mal war sie froh, Mirandas Stimme zu hören. „Wir müssten in Kürze ankommen, Shepard. Der Unbekannte hat uns Ihrem Kommando unterstellt. Haben Sie Befehle für uns?“

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie kein Problem damit haben, meine Befehle zu befolgen?“

„Wir haben Sie nicht von den Toten zurückgebracht, um jetzt an Ihnen zu zweifeln, Commander“ antwortete Jacob. „Wenn der Unbekannte sagt, dass Sie das Kommando haben, dann ist das auch so.“

Sie landeten und begannen die Kolonie zu erkunden. Die Gebäude waren leer. Es sah aus, als seien die Bewohner einfach von einem Moment auf den anderen verschwunden. Teilweise stand noch Essen auf dem Tisch, Computer und Fernseher waren noch an. Aber nirgends waren Anzeichen für Kämpfe und es gab keine Leichen. Nicht einmal kleine Blutspritzer oder irgendwelche anderen Hinweise auf etwas Ungewöhnliches.

Das erste Ungewöhnliche war, dass die drei von Mechs angegriffen wurden. Jemand musste sie umprogrammiert haben, sonst würden sie keine Menschen angreifen. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Sahen sich gründlich um, sammelten Informationen von Datenpads und traten grade in ein neues Gebäude ein, als sie sich drei Quarianern gegenübersahen.

Ein männlicher Quarianer zog sofort seine Waffe. „Keine Bewegung!“ Eine Quarianerin mahnte ihn zur Ruhe und kam auf Shepard zu. „Shepard?“

„Tali!“ Shepard nahm ihre Waffe runter.

„Bei Agenten von Cerberus gehe ich keinerlei Risiko ein!“ sagte der Quarianer von vorher.

„Nehmen Sie die Waffen runter, Prazza!“ sagte Tali entschieden.

„Shepard? Ist das … Sie leben?“ Tali hatte sich wieder den Menschen zugewandt.

„Tali, konnten sie etwas mit den Geth-Daten anfangen, die ich Ihnen gegeben hatte?“ Das war etwas, das nur Shepard und Tali wussten. So konnte Tali sicher sein, dass es wirklich Shepard war.  
„Cerberus hat mich wiederhergestellt, damit ich die Angriffe auf die Kolonien der Menschen untersuche.“

„Sie verzeihen, dass wir Ihren Worten keinen Glauben schenken, Cerberus“ mischte Prazza sich mit immer noch erhobener Waffe ein.

„Es ist durchaus unser Recht, Angriffe auf Kolonien der Menschen zu untersuchen. Aber ich würde gerne wissen, was die Quarianer hier zu suchen haben.“ Shepard war froh, dass sich Mirandas übliche Arroganz bei dieser Aussage in Grenzen gehalten hatte.

Tali ermahnte Prazza erneut und wandte sich dann wieder Shepard zu und erklärte ihr, dass ein Quarianer, Veetor, auf Pilgerreise hierhergekommen war und jetzt allem Anschein nach labil war. Er habe sich in einem Lagerhaus am anderen Ende des Ortes versteckt. Außerdem habe Veetor wohl die Mechs zum Selbstschutz so programmiert, dass sie alles angriffen. Die beiden Gruppen einigten sich in zwei Teams vorzurücken und gemeinsam zu Veetor vorzudringen.

Doch bereits nach wenigen Minuten teilte Tali per Funk mit, dass Prazza mit den anderen Quarianern vorgeprescht sei, um Veetor zuerst zu finden und dann von der Kolonie wegzuschaffen ehe Shepard die Chance hat, mit ihm zu reden. Das Team um Shepard eilte weilte. Als sie durch ein großes Tor in einen neuen Bereich gingen, sahen sie einem schweren Mech gegenüber. Der Boden war mit toten und verletzten Körpern von Quarianern überseht. Prazzas Einheit hatte anscheinend keine Chance gegen den schweren Mech gehabt.  
Shepards Team ging in Deckung ehe Shepard und Miranda die Schilde des Mechs mit Überlastungen ausschalteten. Shepard wechselte immer wieder die Deckung und setzte Warp gegen die freigelegte Panzerung des Mechs ein. Auch Miranda setzte Warp ein, während Jacob den Mech mit Salven aus seinem Sturmgewehr ablenkte. Als auch die Panzerung des Mechs zerstört war, setzten Miranda und Shepard zeitgleich Überlastung ein und der Mech explodierte.

 _Das war’s! Miranda ist anscheinend doch nicht so unnütz._ Shepard sah sich in der Umgebung um, bevor sie zu Tali bei einer Handvoll verletzter Quarianer fand.

„Das ist Ihre Gelegenheit, Veetor zu finden. Ich kümmere mich inzwischen um die Verletzten, Shepard“ sagte sie. Shepard verließ das Gebäude auf der anderen Seite und ging zu dem letzten Haus. Als sie die Tür öffnete entdeckte sie einen nervösen Quarianer vor einem Dutzend Überwachungsbildschirmen.

„Monster kommen zurück. Mechs beschützen mich. Sicher vor Schwärmen. Muss mich verstecken. Keine Monster. Keine Schwärme. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein“ sagte der Quarianer zu sich selbst. Er war traumatisiert und offensichtlich instabil, deshalb sprach Shepard ihn vorsichtig an: „Veetor?“

„Kein Veetor. Nicht hier. Schwärme können ihn nicht finden. Monster kommen. Muss mich verstecken.“  
Shepard befragte Veetor so behutsam es ging und musste Miranda einige Male zurechtweisen. Dann stieß Tali dazu. Shepard übergab – sehr zum Missfallen Mirandas – Veetor an Tali. Sie vertraute darauf, dass Tali ihnen die Daten von Veetors Omni-Tool übermitteln würde.

 

„Sei vorsichtig, Shepard!“ warnte Tali sie, als die beiden sich zum Abschied umarmten. Shepard wünschte, Tali würde mit ihr kommen oder dass sie sich zumindest länger unterhalten könnten. Aber Veetor und die verletzten Quarianer brauchten schnellstmöglich eine Behandlung. Die Freundinnen einigten sich darauf, auf jeden Fall per Mail in Kontakt zu bleiben. Dennoch blieb ein bitterer Beigeschmack, als Shepard sich allein mit den Cerberus-Agenten auf den Rückweg machte.

Kaum in der Station angekommen, ging Shepard in den Kommunikationsraum und startete eine Übertragung an den Unbekannten.

„Shepard, gute Arbeit auf Freedom’s Progress“ grüßte er sie. Während er wieder in seinem Stuhl in einem scheinbar wandlosen Raum befand. Die Architektur dieses Raumes hatte Shepard beim ersten Gespräch schon fasziniert. Der Boden war mit Spiegelfliesen ausgelegt und außer dem Stuhl und einigen Anzeigen, war in dem Raum nichts zu sehen. Licht gab es nur durch die in den Raum scheinende Sonne, vor der die Station des Unbekannten offenbar schwebte.

„Die Quarianer haben uns die Ergebnisse von Veetors Befragung übermittelt. Nichts Neues, aber angesichts unserer Vergangenheit ein überraschender Olivenzweig. Wir beide haben unterschiedliche Methoden, aber angesichts der Ergebnisse kann ich nichts dagegen sagen“ fuhr er fort.

„Denken Sie hin und wieder darüber nach, auch mal fair zu spielen?“

„Diplomatie ist großartig, wenn sie funktioniert, aber wenn einen alle für eine Bedrohung halten, ist das schwierig“ erwiderte er ohne eine erkennbare Gefühlsregung. „Viel wichtiger ist die Bestätigung, dass die Kollektoren tatsächlich hinter den Entführungen stecken.“

Er erzählte Shepard von seinen Vermutungen wegen der Kollektoren und dass deren Motive sehr rätselhaft waren. Sie lebten hinter dem Omega-4-Portal. Dieses war unerforscht, weil noch kein Schiff es durchstoßen hat und wieder zurückgekommen ist. Irgendwann haben die Völker es aufgegeben. Die Kollektoren traten so selten in Erscheinung, dass sie von vielen nur als Legende gesehen wurden. Gewöhnlich tauschten sie Technologie oder Vermögen gegen Probeexemplare von Spezies oder Gegenstände ein. Ein Muster war dabei bisher nie zu erkennen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich auf eine Spezies festsetzten und diese in so großer Zahl entführten.

„Sie verschweigen mir etwas“ unterbrach Shepard ihn „Woher wissen sie, dass die Reaper etwas damit zu tun haben?“

„Schlussfolgerungen, tief in unserem Datenmaterial verborgen.“ Wieder wich der Unbekannte ihren Fragen aus. Gab keine konkreten Antworten. Shepard ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Der Rat und die Allianz wollen glauben, dass die Reaper-Bedrohung mit der Sovereign gestorben ist. Wir beide wissen es besser.“ Shepard hasste es, wenn der Unbekannte sich mit ihr auf eine Stufe oder gar eine Seite stellte. Der Unbekannte fuhr fort: „Ich werde nicht warten, bis die Reaper losmarschieren. Wir müssen den Kampf zu ihnen bringen.“

„Wenn das ein Krieg ist, brauche ich eine Armee.“ Endlich konnte sie nach ihrem Team fragen. Shepards Herz schlug schneller als sie ergänzte: „Oder ein richtig gutes Team.“

Der Unbekannte bemerkte, dass er bereits Dossiers von Soldaten, Wissenschaftlern und Söldnern zusammenstellen ließ und Shepard mit der Rekrutierung beginnen sollte. Aber Shepard wollte ihre Leute!  
„Behalten Sie Ihre Liste! Ich will Leute, denen ich vertraue – dieselben, die mir gegen Saren und die Geth geholfen haben.“ Und dann sprach der Unbekannte den Gedanken aus, der tief in Shepard bereits Zweifel aufkeimen gelassen hatte.

„Das war vor zwei Jahren, Commander. Die meisten machen jetzt was anderes … oder ihre Loyalitäten haben sich verschoben.“

„Wo ist Garrus Vakarian?“

„Der Turianer ist einige Monate, nachdem man Sie für tot erklärt hatte, verschwunden. Nicht einmal wir konnten ihn aufspüren.“ _Scheiße!_ Das sah schlimm aus. Wenn das stimmte und nicht einmal Cerberus ihn finden konnte … konnte er dann überhaupt noch am Leben sein? Shepard konnte das alles nicht ohne ihn. Wer würde ihr den Rücken freihalten? Wer würde sie aufmuntern und ablenken? Sie brauchte ihn. Mehr als sie es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. _Ganz ruhig. Das hat nichts zu heißen. Garrus ist nicht so leicht zu töten. Und wenn er tot wär, wüsste Cerberus das!_

„Wo ist Liara T’Soni?“

„Sie ist auf Illium. Meine Quellen sagen, dass sie für den Shadow Broker arbeitet. Wenn das stimmt, kann man ihr nicht trauen.“ Shepard traute dem Unbekannten und Cerberus so wenig wie dem Shadow Broker, aber sie beschloss auf jeden Fall mit Liara zu sprechen.

Shepard fragte auch nach den anderen Mitgliedern ihres Teams. Die Infos waren dürftig. Aber sie war erfreut, dass wohl alle am Leben waren. Sie beschloss, Tali per Mail zu fragen, was sie über die anderen wusste. Shepard durfte nicht auf die Informationen vom Unbekannten vertrauen.

„Gut, zwei Dinge noch bevor Sie gehen.“ Shepard hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.

„Erstens: Fliegen Sie nach Omega und finden Sie Mordin Solus! Er ist ein brillanter salarianischer Wissenschaftler. Unseren Informationen zufolge könnte er wissen, wie man gegen die lähmenden Seeker-Schwärme der Kollektoren vorgehen kann.“

„Ich habe nicht mal angefangen, und schon machen Sie mir Vorschriften“ Shepard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verlagerte ihr Gewicht wieder auf das linke Bein.

„Ich zeige Ihnen nur eine Richtung, aber wo Sie dann hingehen, bleibt Ihnen überlassen. Sie treffen bestimmt die richtige Entscheidung.“ _Wer’s glaubt…_  
„Also gut. Was ist das Zweite?“

„Ich habe einen Piloten, der Ihre Zustimmung finden könnte. Er soll einer der Besten sein. Einer dem Sie trauen können.“ Der Unbekannte beendete die Übertragung und noch bevor sich Shepard umdrehte, hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme: „Hey, Commander! Wie in alten Zeiten, was?“ Shepards Herz machte einen Sprung. „Ich glaub es ja nicht. Joker!“ sagte sie während die beiden sich auf den Weg zu den Docks machten.

„Das sagt die Richtige. Ich hab gesehen, wie Sie gestorben sind!“

„Ich hatte Glück, die Sache hat jede Menge Haken. Wie sind Sie hierhergekommen?“

„Ohne Sie brach alles auseinander, Commander. Von allem, was Sie enthüllt hatten, wollte der Rat nichts mehr wissen. Das Team wurde aufgelöst, Berichte eingesackt, und ich bekam einen Job am Boden.“ Wenn die Allianz ihren besten Piloten auf den Boden setzt und das Team auflöst, dann muss die Situation echt schlimm sein.

„Die Allianz hat mir das weggenommen, an dem mir etwas lag, deswegen ging ich zu Cerberus.“

„Trauen Sie dem Unbekannten wirklich?“

„Ich traue niemandem, der mehr verdient als ich. Aber so übel sind die nicht. Sie haben Ihr Leben gerettet. Sie lassen mich fliegen. Und dann noch das hier. Sie haben es mir erst gestern erzählt.“ Joker und Shepard waren beim Dock angekommen und Joker zeigte durch ein Fenster in den Hangar hinab. Dort war eine Replik der alten Normandy. Sie sah genauso aus wie die erste. Nur etwas größer und mit einem SR2 auf dem Rumpf. Shepards Herz beschleunigte sich und sie konnte es nicht fassen.

Nicht nur, dass der Unbekannte sie wiederhergestellt hatte. Er hatte ihr auch ihr Schiff wiedergegeben! Zum ersten Mal seit sie aufgewacht war, empfand Shepard so etwas wie Freude. Mit Joker und ihrem Schiff konnte sie die anderen finden und den Kollektoren in den Arsch treten.

„Schön, wieder hier zu sein, was Commander?“

„Jetzt braucht sie nur noch einen Namen.“


	3. Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard reist mit ihrer neuen Crew auf der Normandy SR-2 nach Omega. Dort will sie Archangel rekrutieren, der sich als ein alter Freund entpuppt und Gefühle in ihr wachruft, die sie nicht recht einordnen kann.

Shepard konnte es kaum erwarten die Normandy SR-2 zu betreten und sich umzusehen. Miranda und Jacob begleiteten sie und erzählten ihr von den Änderungen auf dem Schiff. Außerdem stellten sie Shepard die Schiffs KI, EDI, vor. Shepard wusste noch nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, aber sie konnte eh nicht viel ausrichten. Sie brauchte Ressourcen für ihren Kampf gegen die Kollektoren und Reaper. Cerberus hatte diese. Dennoch hatte sie vor, so bald wie möglich Captain Anderson, der jetzt Ratsherr Anderson war, auf der Citadel zu besuchen. Sie musste mit der Allianz sprechen und sich deren Seite der Geschichte anhören.

Neben einigen anderen Personen war auch Kelly Chambers ein neues Gesicht. Sie war Shepards Administrationsassistentin und hatte einen Abschluss in Psychologie. Jedes Mal, wenn Shepard auch nur in ihre Nähe auf dem KIZ kam, erinnerte sie sie daran, dass neue Mails gekommen waren – oder eben auch nicht. Shepard ignorierte es meistens.  
Jetzt fuhr sie erst einmal mit dem Aufzug in ihr Quartier. Sie hatte ein eigenes Deck. Die Kabine sah gut aus. Einladend aber pragmatisch. Ein Schreibtisch mit Regalen, ein kleines Bad, ein großes Bett und eine Sitzecke. Die eine Wand bestand beinahe komplett aus einem Aquarium ohne Fische und über dem Bett befand sich ein großes Fenster, sodass man das Weltall sehen konnte. Das war definitiv ein anderer Standard als auf der SR-1!  
An ihrem persönlichen Terminal auf dem Schreibtisch blinkte ein grünes Licht. Sie hatte neue Nachrichten. _Ob dieses grüne Licht wohl auch einen Abschluss in Psychologie hat? Immerhin sagt es mir auch, wann ich Mails habe_. Shepard musste über den Gedanken schmunzeln, beschloss aber Kelly gegenüber nicht voreingenommen zu sein. Es war nur so seltsam und erschien unnütz. Shepard hatte zu lange auf Schiffen der Allianz gelebt und gedient, als dass sie mit so einem Schnick-Schnack viel anfangen könnte.

Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und rief ihre Nachrichten ab. Die erste Nachricht war von Anderson und Shepards Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Er bat sie zu einem Gespräch auf die Citadel, um zu den Gerüchten Stellung zu nehmen. Gut, dass hatte Shepard eh vor.

Außerdem befanden sich zwei Dossiers vom Unbekannten unter den Nachrichten. Zum einen für einen Söldner namens Zaeed Massani. Zum Anderen für eine Diebin namens Kasumi Goto.

Zwischen einigen Nachrichten über neue Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die Cerberus besorgt hatte, fand sich auch eine Mail von Admiral Hackett. Die Absturzstelle der Normandy war gefunden worden und bat Shepard dort ein Denkmal zu platzieren und die Hundemarken der zwanzig verstorbenen Crewmitglieder einzusammeln. Shepard hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Die Absturzstelle der Normandy? Sollte sie da wirklich hin? Und auch die Zahl der verstorbenen Crewmitglieder. Zwanzig ihrer Leute hatten es nicht von der Normandy geschafft. Sie war der Commander. Sie hätte das verhindern müssen!

Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und nahm die Dossiers des salarianischen Wissenschaftlers, Mordin Solus, und eines Turianers namens Archangel von dem Stapel auf ihrem Tisch. Sie ging zu ihrer Couch hinüber und las die Zusammenfassungen. Mordin Solus und Archangel sollten sich beide auf Omega befinden sollten. Sie las sich alle Informationen durch, als Jokers Stimme aus den Lautsprechern ertönte: „Commander, in Kürze erreichen wir Omega.“ Shepard stand auf, warf die Dossiers auf die Couch und begab sich zum KIZ.

Miranda und Jacob warten bereits im KIZ und Shepard ging durch das KIZ zum Cockpit und blieb hinter Jokers Sitz stehen.

„Haben Landeerlaubnis erhalten, Commander. Passen Sie da unten gut auf sich auf!“

Wenige Minuten später verließen Shepard und die beiden Cerberus Agenten die Luftschleuse und fanden sich auf der wohl dreckigsten und chaotischsten Raumstation wieder, die Shepard bisher gesehen hatte. _Charmant_. Ein Batarianer kam zu ihnen und begrüßte sie mit der Aufforderung sich ins Afterlife zu Aria T’Loak zu begeben. Das war eh das erste Ziel, da EDI Shepard bereits über Arias Rolle als inoffizielle Königin von Omega aufgeklärt hatte.

Auch jetzt meldete EDI sich zu Wort: < _Ich habe Gespräche zwischen den Söldnergruppen über Pläne zum Ausschalten von Archangel aufgefangen. Im Afterlife gibt es eine Rekrutierungsstelle, die vielleicht mehr über ihn weiß. >_ 

 _Das hört sich nicht gut an_ , dachte sich Shepard. Womöglich war Archangel doch die dringlichere Mission.

An der Wand am Ende des Ganges stand ein schwer bewaffneter Mensch, der einen Batarianer an die Wand gedrängt hatte und bedrohte. Das musste Zaeed Massani sein.

„Sind Sie Zaeed Massani?“

„Ja. Das bin ich. Sie müssen Commander Shepard sein. Wie ich höre, müssen wir eine Galaxie retten?“ Der Mann wandte sich um und Shepard sah das vernarbte Gesicht. Eine lange tiefe Narbe umrahmte sein rechtes Auge und führte von der Stirn bis zum Mundwinkle hinab. Das Auge war milchig.

„Ich nehme an, man hat sich informiert?“

„Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Cerberus hat mir alles geschickt, was ich wissen muss.“

Der Batarianer hatte die Chance genutzt und versuchte zu entkommen, doch Zaeed schoss ihm ohne großes Aufsehens ins Bein und ging auf den Verletzten zu: „Ich schalte das Ding lieber ab, bevor es anfängt zu stinken.“

„Melden Sie sich auf der Normandy. Wir sprechen uns später.“ Shepard wandte sich von ihm ab und führte Miranda und Jacob zum Afterlife.

Als sie vor Aria standen wurden sie gescannt, wobei die Waffen offensichtlich nicht das waren, wonach gesucht wurde. „Wenn Sie nach Waffen suchen, machen Sie Ihren Job nicht besonders gut“ sagte Shepard. „Man kann bei toten Spectres nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Hinter ihrem Gesicht könnte jeder stecken“, gab Aria nüchtern zu bedenken. Shepard wollte keine Zeit mehr verplempern und begann sofort Fragen zu stellen.

„Ein Scan und wir sind schon mitten im Geschäft? Normalerweise interessiert es die Leute mehr, wer ich bin.“

„Ihr Tod wurde runtergespielt, war aber mit Sicherheit kein Geheimnis. Ich musste sichergehen, dass Sie es wirklich sind. Sie hätten ja irgendwer sein können. Irgendwas.“ Einen Moment sagte niemand etwas. Dann fragte Aria: „Was brauchen Sie?“  
„Ich möchte zu Archangel.“

„Sie und halb Omega. Wollen Sie ihn auch tot sehen?“

„Warum sind alle hinter ihm her?“

„Er bildet sich ein, dass er für die gute Seite kämpft. Dabei gibt es auf Omega gar keine gute Seite. Alles, was er tut, verärgert irgendjemanden. Und jetzt holt ihn das ein.“

„Genau so einen suche ich!“ Shepard war interessiert. Das hörte sich nützlich an, aber es klang auch nach Gefahr. Wenn halb Omega hinter ihm her war. Hatte sie vermutlich nicht mehr viel Zeit.

„Sie werden sich einige Feinde machen, wenn Sie sich mit Archangel zusammentun. Vorausgesetzt, Sie schaffen es überhaupt bis zu ihm. Er hat momentan ein paar Schwierigkeiten.“

„Was für Schwierigkeiten?“  
„Die Söldnergruppen hier haben sich zusammengetan, um ihn auszuschalten. Sie haben ihn in die Ecke getrieben, aber jetzt fällt es ihnen wohl schwer, ihm den Rest zu geben. Sie heuern jeden mit einer Waffe an, damit er ihnen hilft.“ _Fuck. Ok. Archangel hat Priorität._

„Das könnte unser Weg zu ihm sein“, mischte sich Miranda ein, bevor Aria fortfuhr: „Sie benutzen ein Zimmer zur Rekrutierung … direkt da drüben. Die nehmen Sie bestimmt.“

Shepard brauchte noch mehr Informationen. So viele wie möglich. Das Dossier war auch nur sehr dürftig und sie mochte nicht in eine solch angespannte Situation hineinzugehen, ohne zu wissen, was sie erwartete oder wer die beteiligten Personen waren.

„Was können Sie mir über Archangel erzählen?“

„Weniger als mir lieb ist. Er ist vor einigen Monaten hier aufgetaucht und macht seitdem alle möglichen Probleme. Wenn man seine eigenen Gesetze macht – und das tut hier jeder – erschwert er einem das Leben ganz schön. Er ist dumm und ein Idealist. Immerhin scheint er begriffen zu haben, dass man sich mit mir nicht anlegt.“

Danach erfuhr Shepard noch, dass die drei wichtigsten und größten Söldnergruppen der Terminussysteme hinter Archangel her waren. Blue Suns, Eclipse und Blood Pack hatten sich zusammen getan, um ihn auszuschalten. Der musste wirklich gut sein!

Shepard registrierte sich als Freischaffender in der Rekrutierungsstelle und machte sich auf den Weg, um Archangel zu finden. Als sie an den Docks vorbeikamen, hielt sie inne und wandte sich an Miranda und Jacob.

„Jacob, Sie gehen auf die Normandy. Ich will Zaeed dabei haben. Er kennt die Blue Suns und hat vielleicht nützliche Informationen. Schicken Sie ihn her.“

„Ok, Commander.“ Die Enttäuschung war Jacob fast nicht anzusehen. Man merkte, dass er gewohnt war, Befehle zu befolgen. Wenige Minuten später stieß Zaeed zu ihnen und sie gingen zum Abholpunkt für die Freischaffenden.

Sie wurden über den Plan aufgeklärt, der im Grunde darin bestand, dass sie frontal auf Archangels Versteck zu rannten und ihn so ablenkten, damit ein anderes Team möglichst unerkannt in das Gebäude eindringen kann.

„Das ist Selbstmord, verdammte Scheiße!“ schimpfte Zaeed, bevor sie weitergingen. Sie sprachen mit den Anführern der drei Söldnergruppe und erfuhren, dass Archangel ihnen empfindlichen Schaden zugefügt hatte. Der Anführer der Blue Suns erkannte Zaeed wieder und war recht auskunftsfreudig, doch sie hatten nicht viel Zeit. Unterwegs hackte Shepard noch einen schweren Mech und deaktivierte seine Freund-Feind-Kennung, sodass er jeden angriff, den er sah. Schließlich standen sie bei einem Batarianer, der für den Plan zuständig war und an einem Jäger arbeitete, den Archangel beschädigt hatte.

 _Wir können nicht zulassen, dass er den Jäger repariert_ , dachte sich Shepard und sah sich nach einer Möglichkeit der Sabotage um. Sie fand nichts, sodass ihre einzige Möglichkeit war den Batarianer außer Gefecht zu setzen. Als dieser am Boden lag, zerrte sie ihn in Deckung hinter eine Kiste, damit sein bewusstloser Körper nicht so schnell gefunden wurde.  
„Kommen Sie! Wir bereiten diesen Kerlen selbst eine Überraschung!“ sagte Shepard, während sie sich die Knöchel rieb und dann ihre Waffe zog. Sie gaben noch vor auf der Seite der Söldner zu sein und erst im Gebäude selbst begannen sie auf die Söldner zu schießen. Einer war gerade dabei eine Bombe zu platzieren, doch mit einer gezielten Überlastung ließ Shepard die Bombe hochgehen und tötete somit eine Handvoll Söldner, die zu nah an dem Sprengkörper waren. Im Nu waren alle feindlichen Einheiten erledigt und Shepard ging voraus, die Treppe hoch und in den Raum, den Archangel als Rückzugsort nutzte.

Sie betraten den Raum und der Turianer stand an der Brüstung mit dem Rücken zu ihnen.

„Archangel?“

Der Schütze reagierte nicht, sondern zielte und erledigte den letzten Söldner. Zumindest den letzten der aktuellen Welle. Dann wandte er sich den Menschen um, setzte sich auf die Armlehne der Couch und nahm seinen Helm ab. Shepard konnte es nicht glauben.

„Garrus!“ Ihre Augen waren riesig vor Überraschung und Freude. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm um den Hals gefallen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie ausgerechnet hier ihren besten Freund wiederfand.

„Shepard“, erwiderte er und stützte sich auf sein Scharfschützengewehr „dachte du wärst tot.“

„Du schuldest mir noch ein Bier.“ Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf Shepards Gesicht und spannte ihre Narben.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass dich das zurückbringt, hättest du eine ganze Kiste haben können!“ Er sagte es mit seinem üblichen Lächeln, aber es schwang eine Bitterkeit in diesen Worten mit, die Shepard traurig machte. Es musste hart für ihn gewesen sein.

„Was machst du hier?“

„Ich will im Training bleiben und veranstalte deshalb Zielübungen.“

„Du siehst nicht gut aus.“

„Sagt mir die Frau, die mit leuchtenden Narben überzogen ist und von den Toten auferstanden ist.“ Er lachte, bevor er fortfuhr: „Es ging mir schon besser, aber es tut gut, mal ein freundliches Gesicht zu sehen. Söldner beseitigen ist ein harter Job, vor allem ganz allein.“

„Wie zur Hölle hast du es geschafft, jede Söldnerorganisation in den Terminus-Systemen so schrecklich wütend zu machen?“

„Es war nicht leicht. Ich musste hart dafür arbeiten.“ Er lachte. Und in Shepards Brust breitete sich wohlige Wärme aus. Wie hatte sie seine Stimme, sein Lachen vermisst. „Ich bin erstaunt, dass sie sich zusammengetan haben, um mich zu bekämpfen. Sie müssen mich wirklich sehr hassen.“

„Wieso bist du überhaupt hier – auf Omega?“

„Ich hatte die Schnauze voll von dem ganzen bürokratischen Müll auf der Citadel. Ich dachte, allein könnte ich mehr bewirken.“ Er hielt kurz inne und Shepard wusste, dass er an irgendetwas Schmerzhaftes dachte. „Zumindest ist es kein Problem, hier Verbrecher zu finden. Ich muss nur auf irgendjemanden zielen und abdrücken.“

„Also wurdest du zu Archangel?“

„Den Namen haben mir die Einheimischen gegeben. Wegen meiner vielen guten Taten.“ Erneut erklang sein kehliges Lachen. „Ich mag ihn, aber wehe _du_ nennst mich so!“

„Keine Sorge, mir fallen schon ein paar andere Namen für dich ein“, sagte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln und einem Zwinkern, was ihr schräge Blicke von Miranda und Zaeed einbrachte.

„Den Krieg kannst du nicht gewinnen, Softie.“ Sie hasste den Namen Softie! Das war auf so vielen Ebenen falsch und Garrus wusste das, aber wenn er sie aufziehen wollte, nannte er sie immer so. Nur weil sie keine Schuppen und Panzerplatten am Körper hatte, sondern – aus der Sicht der Turianer –weich und verletzlich war. Sie zog eine Schnute und blickte ihn kurz mit gespielter Grimmigkeit an, bevor der Lärm von herannahenden Söldnern ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Wesentliche lenkte.

„Was jetzt? Wie kommen wir hier raus?“

„Diese Brücke hat mir das Leben gerettet, weil all diese dämlichen Idioten direkt in mein Schussfeld gelaufen sind, aber andersrum funktioniert es genauso.“

Garrus legte sein Gewehr an und pustete einem Söldner den Kopf weg. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich, bis auch diese Vorhut erledigt war.

„Wie konntest du nur in so eine Lage geraten?“

„Meine Gefühle waren meinem gesunden Menschenverstand im Weg. Ist ‚ne lange Geschichte.“

„Welcher gesunde Menschenverstand, Birdman?“ Die beiden lachten, als seien sie keine zweieinhalb Jahre getrennt gewesen. Es war wie früher. Zumindest für Shepard.

„Ok, wenn du uns hier lebend rausbringst, erzähl ich dir alles.“ Shepard hob eine Augenbraue, was Garrus veranlasste noch etwas zu ergänzen: „Und du bekommst dein Bier.“

„Na dann, auf geht’s!“ Shepard zog ihre Waffe.

„Mal sehen, was sie vorhaben.“ Garrus ging wieder zur Balustrade und sah auf die Brücke hinab.

„Sie scheinen zu wissen, dass ihr Infiltrationsteam versagt hat.“

„Wir sollten uns bereit machen.“

„Ich bleibe hier oben. Von dieser Position aus kann ich jede Menge Schaden anrichten. Und du … machst das, was du am besten kannst.“ Er wandte sich ihr zu und boxte ihr mit seiner Faust gegen die Schulter. „Wie in alten Zeiten, Shepard.“

Garrus ging in Deckung und Shepard ging mit ihrem Team im Erdgeschoss in Deckung. Sie schossen alles weg, was über die Brücke kam. Ein schwerer Mech wurde auf die Brücke geladen und Shepard hoffte, dass es der war, den sie gehackt hatte. Und so war es dann auch. Als der Mech aktiviert wurde, sah er die Eclipse Söldner und begann sie niederzumetzeln, bevor er selbst so viel Schaden eingesteckt hatte, dass er sich in einer Explosion auflöste. Dann kamen noch eine Handvoll Eclipse Söldner mit starken Schilden und Panzerung. Die Führungsriege. Unter ihnen Jaroth der Anführer. Sie hatten keine Chance. Nachdem sie alle erledigt waren, kehrte Shepard zu Garrus zurück.

„Du hast es noch immer drauf, Shepard. Und Jaroth haben wir dabei auch noch erwischt. Ich war schon seit Monaten hinter dem Bastard her.“

„Warum?“

„Er hat verdorbenes E-Zero im gesamten Citadel-Gebiet transportiert. Die Hälfte der Ware, die ich bei C-Sec beschlagnahmt habe, kam von seinen Leuten hier auf Omega. Ich habe vor einer Weile eine große Lieferung abgefangen und dabei seinen besten Lieutenant erledigt.“

Shepard lächelte. „Blue Suns und Blood Pack sind noch übrig. Sollen wir versuchen durchzubrechen?“  
„Vielleicht. Mal sehen, was sie vorhaben.“ Garrus ging wieder zur Balustrade und sah auf die Söldner hinab.

„Sie haben Verstärkung auf der anderen Seite…und zwar ordentlich. Aber sie kommen noch nicht über die Brücke. Worauf warten sie bloß?“ Als Antwort ertönte ein dumpfer Knall und eine Erschütterung ging durch das Gebäude.

„Verdammt! Sie sind in der unteren Ebene. Tja, irgendwann mussten sie ja mal ihr Hirn einschalten. Geh besser dort runter, Shepard. Ich halte die Brücke frei.“

„Zaeed, Sie bleiben hier.“

„Sicher? Wer weiß, was euch da unten erwartet.“

„Wer weiß, was dich hier oben erwartet.“ Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Shepard ging mit Miranda zurück zur Treppe, über die sie hier hochgekommen waren. An der Rückseite im Erdgeschoss war eine Tür zum Keller. Von einem größeren Raum gingen drei Türen ab, hinter denen jeweils ein Bereich mit einem Tor war, welches geschlossen werden musste. Die Zeit drängte. Shepard würde nicht zulassen, dass etwas geschah. Sie würde alle hier rausholen.

  
Die Konsole zum Schließen des ersten Tores, war direkt grade aus. Shepard betätigte es und ein Alarm erklang <Shutdown eingeleitet>  Jetzt hieß es, die herannahenden Blood Pack Mitglieder aufzuhalten. Ein Kroganer mit schwerer Panzerung näherte sich schnell. Sie mussten ihn Töten, bevor er zu nah kam. Ein Kroganer im Nahkampf bedeutete fast immer den sicheren Tod für Nicht-Kroganer. Shepard und Miranda konzentrierten ihre Fähigkeiten auf den Kroganer. Miranda setzte Warp ein und auch Shepard nutzte ihre Biotik. Doch das Ergebnis hätte sie beinahe von den Füßen gerissen. Als menschlicher Biotiker waren ihre Fähigkeiten bestenfalls rudimentär. Deshalb kämpfte sie beinahe ausschließlich mit ihren Waffen und den Technikfähigkeiten, aber die Warp Attacke eben, war um ein Vielfaches stärker, als bisher. Die Panzerung des Kroganers war zerstört und auch seine Regenerationsfähigkeit war gestört, sodass wenige Salven aus den Waffen, der Frauen ausreichten, um ihn zu töten.  
„Als wir Sie wiederhergestellt haben, haben Sie die neusten und stärksten Verstärker erhalten. Sie sind von Cerberus entwickelt und übertreffen alles, was den Menschen bisher zur Verfügung steht.“ sagte Miranda mit Stolz in der Stimme, als sich der Verriegelungsladen hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Shepard war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das freuen oder beunruhigen sollte. Wer weiß, was Cerberus ihr alles implantiert hat, was es für Haken gab. Womöglich gab es ja irgendwelche Kontrollmechanismen. Shepard schüttelte die Gedanken ab und wandte sich dem nächsten Bereich zu.

Der nächste Bereich, war eine Art Ladebucht. Überall standen Kisten herum und versperrten den Weg zum Verriegelungsladen, boten aber immerhin Deckung vor der Horde Vorcha, die nun mit Varren auf Shepard und Miranda losstürmten.

Mit ihren biotischen Fähigkeiten, schwächten Miranda und Shepard ihre Gegner und unterbranden die Regenerationsfähigkeit der Vorcha, sodass diese dann mit Salven aus ihren Schusswaffen schnell erledigt werden konnten. Doch eine Welle nach der anderen strömte durch das offene Tor. Shepard musste sich beeilen. Sie sprintete auf die Konsole zu, um den Abriegelungsmechanismus zu starten und verließ sich drauf, dass Miranda ihr Deckung gab.  
Sie aktivierte die Verriegelung und schon kam erneut ein Kroganer mit starker Panzerung sowie einem Trupp Vorcha auf sie zu. Sie waren nur etwa zehn Meter entfernt. Shepard steckte ihre Pistole weg. „Jetzt reicht es mir aber!“ knurrte sie, als sie den Raketenwerfer vom Rücken nahm. Miranda schwächte die Panzerung des Kroganers mit ihrem Warp und Shepard feuerte zwei Raketen ab, die beim Einschlag in einem Fest aus Feuer, Blut und Körperteilen aufgingen. Der Laden schloss sich. Die Frauen machten sich sofort auf zum letzten Verriegelungsladen auf der anderen Seite des Kellers.

Im letzten Bereich mussten sie einen schmalen Gang durchqueren, der mit Hindernissen abgetrennt war, welche den Vorcha dort Deckung gab.  
„Wir müssen uns gegenseitig Feuerschutz geben, während wir von Deckung zu Deckung wechseln. Achten Sie auf Ihre Schilde!“ befahl Shepard, ehe sie auf die erste Absperrung zu sprintete und direkt dahinter in Deckung ging, während Miranda noch zwei Vorcha erledigte. Sie arbeiteten sich immer abwechselnd voran, während der eine in die nächste Deckung sprintete und der andere Feuerschutz gab. So konnten sich auch ihre Schilde jedes Mal wieder vollständig aufladen.  
Gefährlich wurde es erst, als der Gang eine Biegung machte und hinter der Ecke ein Vorcha mit einem Flammenwerfer stand. Shepard war ihm direkt vor die Nase gesprungen, als sie die letzte Absperrung überquert hatte. Ihre Schilde hielten dem Feuer nur kurz Stand und Miranda konnte ihr kein Feuerschutz geben, da der Vorcha von der Ecke verdeckt war. Sie hatte dem Feuer ihren Rücken zugewandt und kauerte sich auf den Boden, sodass ihre Panzerung den Großteil des Feuers auffing. Doch das würde nur eine kurze Zeit helfen. Sie bemerkte den Geruch von verbrannten Haaren und Haut noch ehe sie den Schmerz fühlte. Sie war so voller Adrenalin, dass sie nicht spürte, wie ihre Haut im Nacken und auf ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte begann zu schmelzen. Sie hatte ihr Omni-Tool gezückt und löste so schnell sie konnte eine Überlastung aus. Das würde keinen großen Schaden anrichten, doch es würde den Vorcha mit dem Flammenwerfer kurzzeitig ablenken. Als das geschah, ging Shepard voll in die Offensive und schoss ihr gesamtes Magazin in den Vorcha. Miranda hatte schnell reagiert und war nachgerückt, als der Feuerstrom versiegte.  
„Shepard!“  
„Wir haben keine Zeit!“ Shepard ließ ihre Schilde wieder aufladen und arbeitete sich dann mit Feuerschutz von Miranda weiter vor. Nach der kritischen Situation an der Ecke, war der Rest ein Kinderspiel, sodass kurz darauf der letzte Laden geschlossen war. Shepard wollte grade zurück zu Garrus gehen, als Miranda sie aufhielt.

„Was … ?“  
„Ich habe nicht zwei Jahre meines Lebens für das geopfert. Halten Sie still.“ Sagte Miranda und trug Shepard Medigel auf die Verbrennungen an Hals und Gesicht auf. „Die zwei Minuten übersteht Ihr Liebchen auch ohne Sie.“ Shepard konnte Mirandas Gesicht nicht sehen, da diese hinter ihr stand, aber ihr Tonfall verriet ihre Abneigung. Shepard hatte sich geschworen sich auf keine Grundsatzdiskussionen bezüglich Aliens mit Cerberus einzulassen. Sie würden Miranda keine Genugtuung oder Angriffsfläche geben. Und so ließ sie Mirandas Spitze unkommentiert.

Als die Frauen schließlich wieder im Erdgeschoss des Unterschlupfs ankamen, war der Kampf in vollem Gange. Das Blood Pack angeführt von Garm höchst selbst war in das Gebäude eingedrungen und rückte zu Garrus und Zaeed vor.

Shepard ging sofort hinter der Couch in Deckung und sondierte die Lage. Sie zählte grade die Vorcha und schoss einen nieder, als ein anderer Vorcha durch einen Kopfschuss zu Boden ging. Garrus ging es anscheinend gut. Shepard lächelte und stürzte sich auf Garm, der bereits die Treppe hochging. Für Garm zählte nur Archangel. Er wollte Rache, für was auch immer. Shepard ging hinterher, während Miranda ihr Feuerschutz gab. Garm wandte sich ihr zu und knurrte.  
Das würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden. Garm besaß sowohl eine starke Barriere als auch eine dicke Panzerung. Shepard sammelte bereits Energie für einen Warp, als Garm von der anderen Seite mit einem Betäubungsschuss getroffen wurde, der die Barriere lahmlegte. Shepard entfesselte den Warp und beschädigte die Panzerung. Nun trafen Brandprojektile Garm in den Rücken und fraßen sich durch die Panzerung. Als diese vollends zerstört war, wurde der Kroganer durch einen Kugelhagel als drei Gewehren niedergemetzelt. Shepard wandte sich um, um nach Miranda zu sehen, die sie hinter sich im unteren Bereich gelassen hatte. Miranda halfterte grade ihre Waffe und schloss zu Shepard auf. Sie hatte die Vorchas im Erdgeschoss alle erledigt.

Shepard ging zu Garrus in den Nebenraum und war erfreut zu sehen, dass er und Zaeed offenbar niemanden bis hierher haben vordringen lassen und unverletzt waren.

„Sie sind nicht einmal zu uns durchgedrungen und wir haben Garm und sein Blood Pack ausgeschaltet. Der Tag wird mit jeder Minute besser.“ Als Shepard zu ihm rüberkam, sah er ihre Verbrennungen, die notdürftig mit Medigel behandelt waren.

„Scheiße, was …?“

„Flammenwerfer.“ Shepard lachte und verzog das Gesicht, als sie der Schmerz von ihrer verwundeten angespannten Haut durchzog.  
„Dich kann man wirklich nicht alleine lassen. Immer passiert dir irgendwas“, sagte Garrus und versuchte seine Sorge mit einem Lachen zu überspielen. Shepard tat es mit einem Achselzucken ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Wesentliche. Die Mission.

„Nur die Blue Suns sind noch übrig. Wir sollten es riskieren und uns den Weg freikämpfen“, schlug sie  vor.

„Du hast vermutlich recht. Tarak hat die härteste Einheit, aber wir sind schon mit Schlimmerem fertig geworden. Außerdem wird er nicht erwarten, dass wir ihn von Vorne angehen …“ Garrus wurde von einem zerberstenden Fenster und dem Lärm eines Jägers unterbrochen. Tarak hatte offenbar die Geduld verloren und nutzte seine Chance Archangel zu erledigen. Schnell sprangen Shepard und ihr Team in Deckung.

„Verdammt, ich dachte ich das verdammte Ding bereits ausgeschaltet“ rief Garrus aus seiner Deckung hervor.

„Sie haben ihn repariert, aber nicht ganz. Dafür habe ich gesorgt.“

„Sie laden Truppen ab. Aufpassen, Shepard!“ Das Adrenalin überschwemmte wieder ihren Körper und ihr Überlebens- und Tötungsdrang übernahmen die Kontrolle. Sie schoss einen Blue Sun Söldner nieder und lachte. Wie sehr sie es vermisst hatte mit Garrus an ihrer Seite Gegner auszuschalten. Sie brauchte sich nicht sorgen, dass ihr jemand in den Rücken schoss oder in die Flanke fiel, weil sie jetzt ihren Turianer wieder hatte. Sie hörte sein Lachen gefolgt von „Das war Nummer vier!“. Er war wieder da! Selbst vor ihrem Tod. Als sie mit der Normandy in den Randsektoren die Geth bekämpft und zurückgeschlagen hatte, hatte sie ihn schon vermisst. Es war keine Herausforderung. Es war Arbeit nach Schema F. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie, als fehle ein Stück von ihr. Damals dachte sie, es sei das Adrenalin und die Spannung von harten Kämpfen gewesen, aber jetzt war sie sich nicht so sicher. Sie sah zu dem Turianer rüber. Gerade rechtzeitig, um sein Grinsen zu sehen, als er durch den Schild eines Angreifers dessen Schädel durchschoss und ihn tötete.

Jetzt waren nur noch Jentha, Taraks Nummer 2, und Tarak selbst übrig. Jentha war von Schilden und  Panzerung geschützt, während Tarak in dem Jäger saß und mit schweren Waffen auf Shepards Team schoss. Shepard nutzte eine Überlastung, um Jenthas bereits beschädigten Schild zu zerstören und Miranda setzte sofort Warp ein, um die Panzerung zu schwächen. Zaeed gab der Panzerung mit der Brandmunition den Rest, bevor Garrus sie mit einem gezielten Kopfschuss erledigte. Shepard war zufrieden mit ihrem Team. Sie lächelte. Sie war stolz. Besonders wenn man bedachte, dass sie Miranda erst seit Kurzem kannte, Zaeed sogar erst seit wenigen Stunden und dass Garrus ein Turianer war, der mit drei Menschen arbeiten musste. Shepard begann zu hoffen, dass sie ein Team aufbauen könnte, dass mit allem – sogar mit Kollektoren und Reapern – fertig werden könnte.

Als sie sich grade auf den Jäger konzentrieren wollten, begannen die Blue Suns durch das Erdgeschoss einzudringen und versuchten ihnen in die Flanke zu fallen. Shepard pfiff Zaeed zu sich und kümmerte sich mit ihm um die Söldner im Erdgeschoss, während Miranda und Garrus oben die Stellung hielten.

„Das war der Letzte“, sagte Zaeed zufrieden, als Taraks Stimme über Lautsprecher ertönte: „Archangel!“ Der Jäger feuerte mit seinen Maschinenpistolen auf Garrus. Shepard und Zaeed rannten zurück. „Sie glauben wohl, Sie können sich mit den Blue Suns anlegen!“ ertönte erneut Taraks Stimme. „Das hat jetzt ein Ende!“ Tarak schoss gerade in dem Moment als Shepard und Zaeed den Raum betraten eine Rakete auf Garrus ab, der versuchte in Deckung zu springen und von der Explosion weggeschleudert wurde. Ein feiner Nebel aus blauem Blut spritzte durch den Raum noch ehe sich eine blaue Blutlache neben dem leblosen Körper des Turianers auszubreiten begann.

Shepards Herz setzte aus. „GARRUS!“ Sie setzte Warp gegen die Panzerung des Jägers ein und rannte zu Garrus hinüber. Sie zog seinen Körper hinter die Couch, damit er nicht noch mehr verwundet wurde.

Miranda kam aus ihrer Deckung zu Shepard und setzte ebenfalls Warp gegen den Jäger ein, während Zaeed Tarak mit Salven von Brandmunition ablenkte und einheizte. Shepards Sorge wurde zur Verzweiflung und machte den Weg frei für ihren Zorn. Sie stand auf. Ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht mehr in Deckung befand, und nahm ihren Raketenwerfer von ihrem Rücken. Mit einem letzten Warp zerstörte Miranda die Panzerung des Jägers und Shepard schoss das gesamte Magazin ihres Raketenwerfers leer. Erst als Tarak mitsamt dem Jäger in Flammen aufging und Shepard die Maschine auf den Boden zerschellen sah, warf sie den Raketenwerfer zur Seite und kauerte sich neben Garrus.

Sie legte ihm ihre Hand an die Wange „Garrus?“ Der Turianer öffnete die Augen und begann stoßweise und gurgelnd zu atmen. „Wir schaffen dich hier raus. Halte durch!“ Er umklammerte sein Gewehr, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. „Funken Sie Joker an! Sie sollen bereit sein, wenn wir kommen.“ Brüllte Shepard lauter als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

„Er wird es nicht schaffen“, sagte Zaeed trocken, während Miranda die Normandy kontaktierte.


	4. Erwachen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus wird von Dr. Chakwas verarztet und erinnert sich an einen Besuch von Liara nach Shepards Tod.

Garrus wurde in die Krankenstation gebracht und mit ihm Shepard. Denn sie wich nicht von seiner Seite.

„Commander, Sie müssen hier raus“, sagte eine ihr vertraute Stimme.

„Dr. Chakwas!“ Die Überraschung war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch für Smalltalk war keine Zeit. Garrus wurde auf einen der Behandlungstische gelegt und Shepard war froh, dass bereits alles vorbereitet und auch der Sichtschutz an den Fenstern aktiviert war. „Sie müssen wirklich gehen, Commander.“  
„Nein“, sagte sie ohne den Blick von dem Turianer zu nehmen. Einer von Dr. Chakwas Assistenten näherte sich ihr und wollte sie bereits hinaus komplementieren, als Shepard weitersprach: „Ich … werde nicht stören. Ich setze mich hier in die Ecke, aber ich werde nicht rausgehen!“ Die Vehemenz in ihrer Stimme und das Wissen um Shepards Sturheit ließen Dr. Chakwas einknicken. Sie gab ihr Okay und die Operation begann.

Shepard saß auf dem Stuhl mit den Ellbogen auf ihre Knie gestützt. Nach und nach ließ das Adrenalin nach und die Wirkung des Medigels nach, sodass sie nun die Auswirkungen des Kampfes spürte. Die Prellungen, den Muskelkater und vor allem die Verbrennung. Aber sie ignorierte es. Sie unterdrückte es soweit es eben ging. Alles was zählte war Garrus.  
Ihn bei sich zu haben in dieser ausweglosen Situation war ein Hoffnungsschimmer gewesen. Er war die einzige Person in Shepards Leben, der sie vollends vertraute. Er kannte sie am besten. Sogar besser als Liara. Liara war großartig auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Sie war klug, sexy und irgendwie naiv. Sie regte den Beschützerinstinkt in Shepard. Aber Liara war keine Soldatin. Und trotz ihrer großen Empathie war sie nie fähig gewesen, diese Seite von Shepard zu verstehen. Sie konnte die Symptome lindern, aber nie die Probleme bei der Wurzel packen. Garrus hingegen war das genaue Gegenteil. Er war zwar nicht so belesen wie sie, aber seine Intelligenz zeigte sich vor allem im taktischen Denken, in dem Einschätzen von Situationen und Personen bezogen auf ihre potenzielle Gefahr. Er wusste alles über Waffen;  verstand Shepards Gefühle und Denkweise als Soldatin; wusste immer was die Ursache für ihre Probleme war und konnte ihr mehr helfen, als nur ein Pflaster auf die Wunde zu legen. Garrus war ihr wichtigster Verbündeter. Ihr bester Freund. Ihr Gegenpart.

 

Sie starrte auf den Behandlungstisch, konnte aber nicht viel sehen, da Dr. Chakwas und ihre Assistenten um ihn herum standen und operierten. Wenn die Ärzte besorgt waren, ließen sie sich nichts anmerken. Zumindest nicht, bis die angeschlossenen Geräte der Lebensüberwachung begannen schrill zu piepen. Shepard riss die Augen auf. _Nein! Das durfte nicht passieren!_ Sie war halb aufgestanden, als sie sich wieder niedersetzte. Das letzte, was sie jetzt tun durfte, war Panik zu bekommen und den Ärzten im Weg zu stehen oder diese abzulenken.

Weitere Zeit verging. Der Commander ließ mit jeder Minute den Kopf tiefer hängen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und schreckte zurück als der Schmerz aus ihren Brandwunden durch ihren Körper zog. Schnell nahm sie die Hände vom Gesicht. Unsicher, was sie nun mit ihnen tun sollte, fuhr sie sich damit durch die roten Haare bis sie in einem Knoten hängen blieb. Das Feuer hatte ihre Haare verbrannt und teilweise zusammengeschmolzen. Sie sah zu den Ärzten hinüber, die weiter emsig an dem Körper des Turianers arbeiteten. Shepard hasste das Gefühl nutzlos zu sein und tatenlos herumzusitzen. Sie stand auf, ging zu einem der Schränke an der anderen Seite der Station und fing an, die Schubladen und Türen zu öffnen und zu durchwühlen. Als sie eine Schere gefunden hatte, ging sie zu einem Spiegel an der Wand. Darauf bedacht, nicht ihre Verbrennungen oder die leuchtenden Narben ihrer Wiederbelebung anzuschauen, begann sie sich die verkohlten Haare abzuschneiden. Das Haar, was ihr zuvor in leichten Wellen bis über die Schultern gefallen war, war mehrere Zentimeter angeschmort. Nachdem sie alle verbrannten Strähnen entfernt hatte, reichten die kürzesten Strähnen etwa bis zu den Ohrläppchen, sodass sie die restlichen Haare dieser Länge anpasste. Die Haare selbst zu schneiden, war eines der Dinge, die jeder Raumfahrer von klein auf lernte. Wenn man nur auf Schiffen lebte, war ein regelmäßiger Friseurbesuch nicht einfach. Es sah nicht perfekt aus, aber Shepard war Soldatin und kein Model.

Sie reinigte die Schere und legte sie zurück in die Schublade. „Commander.“ Dr. Chakwas rief sie zu sich und Shepard ging schnell hinüber. Unsicher, was sie erwarten sollte. Aber ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als sie das Lächeln und die Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern der Ärzte sah.

„Er …“, begann sie.

„…ist vorerst gerettet. Wir müssen die Nacht abwarten, da er sehr viel Blut verloren hat. Wir können nicht absehen, wie es um die Funktionalität seines Kiefers steht. Das wissen wir erst, wenn er aufgewacht ist.“ Shepard hatte die letzten Worte kaum wahrgenommen. Sie war an Dr. Chakwas vorbei zu Garrus gelaufen und stand nun wieder an seiner Seite. Sie legte ihm ihre Hand an die gesunde Gesichtshälfte und strich sachte mit dem Daumen über seine blauen Gesichtsmarkierungen. Seine Wunden waren alle mit einem speziellen medizinischen Gewebe abgedeckt. Sie war froh darum. Die Bilder seines zerfetzten und mit blauem Blut besprenkelten Gesichts hatten sich ihr eingebrannt und sie wollte ihn nicht nochmal so verletzt sehen.

„Was tun Sie denn da?“ Dr. Chakwas stand hinter ihr und hatte einen Tonfall als hätte sie ihre kleine Tochter grade dabei erwischt, wie sie Süßigkeiten klaute. Shepard nahm schnell die Hand von Garrus und wandte sich der Ärztin zu. Ihre Wangen wurden rot, als das Blut ihr ins Gesicht schoss. Sie fühlte sich ertappt. Auch wenn ihr nicht bewusst war, warum.

„Garrus ist noch voller Blut, wenn Sie damit in Berührung kommen, könnte das eine allergische Reaktion auslösen.“ Dr. Chakwas seufzte und Shepard erkannte, dass die Ärztin sehr erschöpft sein musste. Nicht nur wegen der stundenlangen Operation, sondern auch weil sie ihre Sorge um Garrus hatte unterdrücken müssen. Dr. Chakwas war wie die Mutter der alten Normandy Crew. Sie kümmerte sich um alle Schutzbefohlenen mit Hingabe und Aufopferung – auch um die Aliens.

„So und was haben wir hier?“ Dr. Chakwas trat näher an den Commander und betrachtete kritisch die Verbrennungen. „Warum haben Sie das nicht schon vorher mitgeteilt? Bei Verbrennungen kommt es auf jede Minute an!“ Empörung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ich behalte lieber Narben zurück, als dass sich einer der Ärzte um mich statt um Garrus kümmert“, sagte Shepard trotzig. „Außerdem machen ein paar Narben mehr auch keinen Unterschied mehr.“

„Shepard“, Chakwas klang fast mitleidig, sprach aber nicht weiter. Stattdessen ging sie zu einem Schrank und holte Utensilien für die Behandlung von Verbrennungen heraus. „Was ist passiert?“

„Flammenwerfer, kurze Distanz.“ Shepard hatte sich so auf den Behandlungstisch neben dem von Garrus gesetzt, dass sie ihn im Blick hatte und mit dem Rücken und den Verbrennungen zu Dr. Chakwas saß. „Muss das jetzt sein?“

„Wenn Sie jetzt brav stillhalten, bekommen Sie auch einen Lolli.“ Scherzte Chakwas, was Shepard aber deutlich machte, dass die Diskussion beendet war. Dr. Chakwas und der Commander verfielen oft in eine Mutter/Tochter Rollenverteilung und zogen sich gegenseitig damit auf. Aber Shepard wusste, dass weitere Diskussionen zwecklos, sobald der Doktor begann Scherze zu machen.

„Ich möchte aber einen mit Kirschgeschmack!“

Chakwas behandelte die Brandblasen in Shepards Nacken, während Shepard ihre Augen über den Körper des Turianers wandern ließ. Sie hatte noch nie einen Turianer ohne Rüstung gesehen. Zumindest nicht mit eigenen Augen. Sie war fasziniert wie dünn und fragil der Körperbau ohne Rüstung wirkten. Garrus war immerhin rund 2,10 Meter groß und auch ohne Panzerung noch kräftig. Aber der Körperbau selbst war athletisch und schlank. Die metallhaltigen Hornplatten, die große Teile seines Körpers bedeckten und die Klauen an seinen dreifingrigen Händen widersprachen jedoch dem Bild von Verletzlichkeit.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?“ Chakwas riss Shepard aus ihren Gedanken.

„In der Tat. Ich … hätte ihn mir irgendwie nie ohne Rüstung vorstellen können. Selbst wenn wir Landgang hatten, trug er lange Kleidung.“

„Auch wenn die Haut dick ist und die Schuppen robust aussehen, so sind die Körper von Turianern anfällig für Schusswunden und gebündelter Strahlung“, erklärte Chakwas. „Ich denke, dass sich die meisten Turianer nicht wohlfühlen ohne Panzerung, besonders da sie durch ihre militärische Ausbildung an Rüstungen gewöhnt sind.“

„Mh. Möglich, aber alle Spezies sind anfällig für Schusswunden. Und tragen trotzdem nicht rund um die Uhr Panzerung. Es hat bestimmt eher einen kulturellen Hintergrund.“

„Möglich. So ich bin fertig.“

„Kann ich hier bleiben?“

„Sie sollten sich ausruhen, Commander!“

„Ich bin verletzt, da kann ich mich doch am besten auf der Krankenstation ausruhen.“ Shepard setzte ihre Unschuldsmine auf und Chakwas gab nach.

„Ok, aber Sie werden auch wirklich schlafen!“

„Ja, Ma’am.“ Shepard rollte mit den Augen als Chakwas ihr den Rücken zuwandte und zu ihrem Schreibtisch hinüberging. Sie öffnete eine Schublade und nahm einen dunkelroten Lutscher heraus.

„Sie haben da nicht wirklich Lutscher drin, oder?“ Shepard lachte. Und zum ersten Mal, seit Garrus angeschossen wurde, fühlte sie sich leicht ums Herz. Garrus würde wieder auf die Beine kommen, sie selbst hatte keine Schmerzen mehr und sie hatte wieder die beste Ärztin der Allianz an ihrer Seite.

„Als ich wusste, dass ich wieder unter Ihnen dienen würde, habe ich einen Vorrat angelegt. Ich kenne doch meine Pappenheimer!“ Die Frauen lachten, bevor Shepard die Plastikverpackung des Lutschers herunterriss und sich den Lolli in den Mund steckte. „Warum Sind sie hier? Bei Cerberus?“ fragte sie, wobei der Stiel des Lutschers aus ihrem Mundwinkel heraushing.

„Hat mich selbst überrascht. Dennoch bin ich hier.“

„Mit Ihrer Dienstakte hätten Sie auf jedem Schiff der Allianz anheuern können. Warum sind Sie wirklich weggegangen?“

„Vielleicht geht es weniger ums Weggehen, sondern mehr ums Bleiben. Als Militärärztin behandle ich meistens Leute in ziemlich schlechter Verfassung. Oft sterben sie. Und wenn ich ihnen helfen kann, gehen sie wieder. So oder so, alle gehen weg.“

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was Sie meinen.“

„Jeff … Joker wird immer am Vrolik-Syndrom leiden. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er braucht meine Hilfe. Und das wird immer so bleiben.“

„So ein Stammgast gibt Ihnen Stabilität.“

„Genau wie dieses Schiff, obwohl es nur eine Kopie ist. Oder es liegt verdammt noch mal an Ihnen!“

Shepard, die noch immer mit dem Lutscher im Mund auf der Liege saß, hob eine Augenbraue.

„Shepard, unser Fels in der Brandung! Wo man sich festklammern und mal tief Luft holen kann.“

„Wenn Sie das sagen.“ Shepard wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sahen die anderen sie wirklich so? War sie ein Fels in der Brandung? Klar, die Medien hatten sie zu einer Heldin deklariert, aber ihre Crew sollte sie doch besser kennen und wissen, dass sie auch nur eine Soldatin war. Aber immerhin war es gut, dass ihre Crew sich anscheinend auf sie verlassen konnte.

„Sie sollten Ihrem Körper jetzt endlich etwas Ruhe gönnen.“ Chakwas hatte zwei Decken und zwei Kissen aus einem Lager geholt und reichte Shepard das eine Bettzeug, bevor sie zu dem Turianer ging und ihm das Kissen unter den Kopf schob und die den Körper zudeckte.

„Stiel!“ befahl Chakwas und hielt Shepard eine offene Hand vors Gesicht. Shepard gab ihr den Stiel und stand auf, um sich die Panzerung auszuziehen.

„Er wird noch einige Zeit schlafen. Wir werden sehen, wie es ihm morgen geht“, sagte Chakwas und ging zur Tür, um die Krankenstation zu verlassen: „Erholen Sie sich!“

Als Chakwas die Station verlassen hatte, zog Shepard ihre Rüstung vollständig aus und legte sie an das Fußende der Liege. Sie trug immer ihre atmungsaktiven N7-Klamotten unter der Rüstung. Ein schwarzes Tank-Top mit dem N7 Logo sowie schwarze kurze Shorts mit den typischen Roten und weißen Streifen. Sie legte sich unter die Decke auf ihrer Liege und rollte sich so auf die Seite, dass sie Garrus im Blick hatte. „EDI, Licht aus!“  
Zwar wollte sie nicht schlafen, doch die Anstrengungen des Tages forderten ihren Tribut und nachdem sie sich eingestanden hatte, dass sie jetzt eh nichts tun könnte, gab sie sich dem Schlaf hin.

 

Die veränderte Frequenz des Piepens der Lebensfunktionsüberwachung ließ sie aus einem unruhigen Schlaf aufschrecken. Sie schlug die Decke fort und setzte sich auf. Für einen Moment war sie orientierungslos. Musste sich erst in der Dunkelheit und der Fremde des Raumes zurechtfinden, bevor ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie in der Krankenstation war und das Piepen von Garrus‘ Maschinen kommen musste. Sie sah hinüber, konnte aber wegen des fehlenden Lichts nichts sehen. Noch ehe sie EDI auffordern konnte, das Licht einzuschalten, hörte sie die tiefe Stimme des Turianers: „Alles gut, Softie.“ _Softie?_ Wenn sie nicht so erleichtert über die ersten Worte gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn für das letzte Wort mit etwas beworfen.

„EDI, gedämpftes Licht an!“ Indirektes Licht erleuchtete die Decke, sodass es nicht allzu schwer für die Augen war sich an die neue Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.

„Wie geht es dir?“

„Ernsthaft? Du sitzt mit verdammten leuchtenden Narben am ganzen Körper und Verbrennungen am Kopf vor mir und fragst wie es mir geht?“

„Ich hab wenigstens nur einen Flammenwerfer mit dem Kopf abgewehrt und nicht eine Rakete!“ Die gespielte Empörung wich schnell der Erleichterung.

„Was ist überhaupt mit deinem Kopf los? Garrus hatte sich auch aufgesetzt, wobei ihm die Decke auf den Schoss fiel und alles oberhalb der Taille entblößte. Eine seiner Klauen zeigte auf Shepard, die nicht so recht wusste, was er meinte.

„Naja so sehen Brandblasen eben nach der Behandlung aus.“

„Nein, doch nicht die Wunden. Die roten Strähnen. Sie sind anders.“ Shepard musste lachen. „Ach, meine Haare! Ja, sie waren angebrannt, da hab ich sie abgeschnitten.“

„Abgeschnitten? Tut das nicht weh?“ Garrus sah sie schockiert an.

„Was? Nein, ich habe kein Gefühl in den Haaren.“

„Ihr Menschen seid echt seltsam.“ Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Shepard fand es eher seltsam, dass sie so lange auf der Normandy zusammengelebt hatten und Garrus anscheinend nichts über Haare wusste. Sie hatten sich anscheinend bisher auf das Wesentliche konzentriert.

„Also, wie schlimm ist es?“ fragte Garrus und Shepard wusste, dass er seine Verletzungen meinte.

„Verdammt, Garrus. Du warst schon immer hässlich. Ein bisschen Schminke und keiner merkt den Unterschied.“ Sie lachte und auch Garrus konnte ein Lachen trotz offensichtlicher Schmerzen nicht unterdrücken.

„Bring mich nicht zum Lachen verdammt! Mein Gesicht wird sowieso nur mühsam zusammengehalten.“ Shepard versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, scheiterte aber.

„Manche Frauen finden Narben attraktiv“, sagte Garrus und Shepard zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Leider sind die meisten davon Kroganerinnen.“

„Keine Sorge, Scarface, hier gibt es keine Kroganerinnen.“

Garrus musterte Shepard. Sah sich ihren Körper an, der von orange-leuchtenden Narben übersät war und schluckte einen Haufen an Gefühlen und Fragen runter, die ihm dabei durch den Kopf gingen.

„Offen gesagt mache ich mir Sorgen um dich. Cerberus, Shepard? Erinnerst du dich daran, was für kranke Experimente die gemacht haben?“

„Deswegen bin ich froh, dass du jetzt hier bist, Garrus. Wenn ich schon in die Hölle muss, hätte ich gerne jemanden an meiner Seite, dem ich vertrauen kann.“

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dann auch in die Hölle muss? Genau wie in alten Zeiten.“ Er lächelte, was ihm offensichtlich ebenfalls Schmerzen bereitete, die er zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Ich bin einsatzbereit, sobald du mich brauchst. Ich mach’s mir mal gemütlich und sehe zu, was ich an den vorderen Geschützen ausrichten kann.“ Er stellte seine nackten Füße auf den Boden und begann die Kabel und Sonden von seinem Körper zu entfernen.

„Halt! Wo willst du hin?“

„In die Hauptgefechtsstation.“ Er sah etwas verwirrt drein.

„Auf keinen Fall!“

„Hey Softie, mir geht’s …“ Shepard warf sich nun mit aller Kraft gegen ihn, um ihn zurück ins Bett zu drücken. „Was, versuchst du denn da?“ Garrus war zwar verwundet, doch er war rund 40 Zentimeter größer als Shepard und rein körperlich auch stärker als Menschen, sodass Shepards Bemühungen nicht viel Aussicht auf Erfolg hatten. „Du musst dich noch ausruhen!“ presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während sie noch immer die Handflächen gegen seine Brustplatten drückte und versuchte, ihn in eine liegende Position zu bringen.

„Der Ort macht für die Heilung keinen Unterschied.“

Shepard gab den Versuch auf und blieb vor Garrus stehen. Sie sah ihn missmutig an und boxte ihm gegen die mit großen Schuppen geschützte Schulter. Die Schuppen waren fest, aber nicht so hart wie sie erwartet hatte.

„Ehm…Au!“ Garrus rieb sich die Schulter und konnte ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ok, willst du mir sagen, worum es hier geht?“ Shepard verschränkte die Arme und zog eine Schnute. Sie wusste selbst nicht so recht, was mit ihr los war.

„Ich weiß, du bist ein harter Brocken, aber du bist fast gestorben. Ich war da, um Archangel zu rekrutieren und hätte fast meinen besten Freund verloren. Ich konnte nichts …“ Sie hielt inne. Was zur Hölle tat sie da?

Garrus legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen, doch Shepard sah zur Seite. Warum war sie jetzt nur so unsicher? Was ging hier vor? Es war doch eigentlich immer so unkompliziert! Als Garrus bemerkte, dass sie ihn nicht angucken wollte, zog er sie einfach an sich heran und drückte sie gegen sich. „Ich bleibe hier“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, wobei sein Gesicht so nah, an ihrem war, dass sie die Wärme seiner Haut auf ihrer spürte. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und das Blut schoss in ihr Gesicht. _Fuck! Was stimmt denn nicht mit mir, verdammt!?_ Garrus ließ sie los und legte sich wieder unter die Decke.

„Gut. Chakwas würde mich töten, wenn ich zuließe, dass du die Krankenstation verlässt, bevor sie dich nochmal untersucht hat.“

„Keine Sorge. Ich will ja nicht, dass der Commander meinetwegen Ärger bekommt.“

„Besser ist das!“ sagte sie und legte sich ebenfalls wieder hin. Sie zog sich die Decke bis unter das Kinn.

„EDI, Licht aus.“

Die Dunkelheit umhüllte die beiden und verhinderte, dass Shepard sah, dass der Turianer sie irritiert musterte.

Garrus hingegen hatte die geschärften Sinne eines Turianers und konnte sie sehen, ihren unregelmäßigen Herzschlag hören und ihren veränderten Geruch wahrnehmen. Er war sich im Grunde sicher, dass es _seine_ Shepard war. Aber sie roch minimal anders als vor zwei Jahren. Oder bildete er sich das ein? Was hatte Cerberus mit ihr gemacht?

Schließlich hörte er, wie sich Shepards Herzschlag beruhigte. Sie atmete immer gleichmäßiger und war nach ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen. Doch Garrus hing noch lange seinen Gedanken nach.

 

_Nachdem sie Saren und die Sovereign zerstört hatten, war Garrus‘ Abordnung zu Shepards Team für die Bekämpfung Sarens beendet worden und er war zu C-Sec zurückgekehrt. Seine aktive Beteiligung bei Shepards Mission brachte ihm jede Menge Respekt und Anerkennung ein. Er war sogar befördert worden und tat alles um die Citadel wieder mit aufzubauen, das Verbrechen einzudämmen und die Leute auf die Reaperbedrohung vorzubereiten._

_Er tauschte viele Nachrichten mit Shepard aus, als sie mit der Normandy in den Randsektoren unterwegs war, um die letzten Geth aufzuspüren und zu vernichten. Ab und zu trafen sie sich auch, gingen  mit anderen Crewmitgliedern ins Flux. Sie sahen sich den Super Bowl des Erden Footballs und wetteten auf den Sieger. Natürlich gewann Shepard und Garrus musste ihr ein Bier – ihr üblicher Wetteinsatz – ausgeben. Und dann war sie einfach tot. Als Anderson in sein Büro bei C-Sec kam, wusste Garrus, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Doch er hatte an Reaper gedacht und nicht an Shepards Tod. Garrus hatte ihm zugehört. Konnte die Information aber nicht verarbeiten. Shepard sollte tot sein? Einfach so. Nach allem, was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatte, sollten die Geth sie getötet haben? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.  
Er leugnete und verdrängte es. Wie konnte jemand wie Shepard einfach so sterben? Einfach so wie ein durchschnittlicher Söldner! Es war ihm unverständlich. Nach außen blieb er ruhig und kontrolliert. Garrus bedankte sich bei Anderson, dass dieser es ihm persönlich gesagt hatte und entschuldigte sich dann. Er fuhr  in sein Apartment und warf sich auf die Couch. Dort blieb er tagelang liegen. War nur ab und zu aufgestanden um sich mehr Alkohol zu holen oder eine Pizza anzunehmen. Shepard war sein einziger richtiger Freund gewesen. Die einzige Person, der Garrus ohne Wenn und Aber vertraute. Mit ihr war alles so unkompliziert und hatte einen Sinn. Von Shepard war immer ein Licht ausgegangen, was alles um sie herum hatte heller erstrahlen lassen. Personen, Situationen, ganz egal was. Sie hatte aus Garrus einen besseren Soldaten, einen besseren Polizisten, ja sogar einen besseren Turianer gemacht. Und diese Frau sollte einfach gestorben sein? Niemals._

_Jemand schellte an seiner Tür, doch Garrus hatte nicht vor sie zu öffnen. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Er hatte den Fehler gemacht, die Nachrichten zu schauen und Shepards Tod von allen Seiten bestätigt zu sehen. Dass Ratsherr Anderson persönlich zu ihm gekommen war, war eigentlich schon Beweis genug gewesen._

_Die Person an der Tür klingelte erneut. Immer und immer wieder. Langsam wurde Garrus wütend. Er stand auf und stapfte zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete brüllte er sofort „WAS?“ Dann erst sah er, wer vor seiner Tür stand._

_Liara._

_Ihr Anblick genügte, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Tut mir leid, ich …“, stammelte er._

_„Darf ich?“_

_Er machte den Weg frei und ging schnell zur Couch, um Liara zwischen den rumliegenden Flaschen und Pizzaschachteln Platz zu machen._

_„Du siehst schlimm aus“, sagte sie beim Anblick des fleckigen Hemdes, das er seit Tagen nicht gewechselt hatte. „Ich weiß, sie hat dir viel bedeutet und ihr hattet all die Zeit noch Kontakt“, sagte Liara als sie sich auf die Couch setzte. „Ich … schon, aber nicht wie du denkst. Sie … Ihr wart zusammen. Shepard und ich waren nur …“_

_„Das meine ich nicht, Garrus. Ich weiß, was sie für mich empfindet … empfand.“ Tränen quollen ihr aus den großen Augen und Garrus setzte sich zu ihr und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter._

_„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob sie dir gegenüber vielleicht mal etwas erzählt oder angedeutet hat.“_

_„Worüber denn?“_

_„Über Feinde. Vielleicht Cerberus oder der Shadow Broker. Irgendjemanden, der sie bedrohte oder tot sehen wollte?“_

_„Naja, sie hat sich viele Feinde gemacht, aber sie hat nie irgendjemanden spezielles erwähnt.“_

_Liara seufzte. „Ich … es war ein letzter Strohhalm. Niemand weiß, warum das passiert ist, oder wer es getan hat.“_

_„Aber du warst doch dabei! Du hast es doch erlebt!“ Zorn stieg in Garrus hoch. Der Grund, warum er sich so elendig gefühlt hatte, war nicht nur der Tod von Shepard selbst, sondern, dass er sich die Schuld daran gab. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er nicht da war! Er war doch ihre Rückendeckung!_

_„Wir wurden von einem feindlichen Schiff attackiert, das keine bekannte Signatur besaß und mit Waffen ausgerüstet war, die alles bekannte weit übertreffen. Wir hatten keine Chance. Sie haben die Normandy in Zwei geschnitten. Wir wurden evakuiert und Shepard ist noch geblieben, um Joker aus dem Cockpit zu holen und … und…“ Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen._

_„Sie wird nie lernen, dass ihr Leben auch wichtig ist“, motzte Garrus, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass Shepard es wirklich niemals mehr lernen würde._

_„Ich hab es mit angesehen. Ich habe es gehört!“_

_„Gehört?“_

_„Ja! Unsere Helmtransmitter waren verbunden. Ich habe alles gehört, wie sie Joker in die Kapsel gesteckt hat, wie sie von der Explosion weggeschleudert wurde und wie sie …“ sie hielt kurz inne und sammelte Kraft, um das nächste auszusprechen: „Ich  habe mit angehört, wie sie erstickt ist! Ich habe alles gehört.“ Sie brach förmlich zusammen und Garrus zog sie nun komplett zu sich heran und drückte sie fest an sich._

_Wenn es für ihn schon so hart war, wie musste es dann erst für Liara sein?_

_Er durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen. Garrus musste weiterleben. Was würde Shepard sagen, wenn sie ihn so sähe?_

_Nachdem Liara gegangen war, ging er duschen, zog sich frische Kleidung an und räumte seine Wohnung auf. Am nächsten Tag ging er wieder zur Arbeit. Zumindest so lange wie er es aushielt. Der Rat begann schon bald, Shepard zu diffamieren. Ihr Werk kleinzureden und die Reaper als Hirngespinst eines überarbeiteten Spectres darzustellen. Der Angriff sei nur von Saren und den Geth geführt worden. Die Sovereign sei ein Geth Schiff gewesen. Zu Beginn hatte Garrus versucht die Wahrheit zu verbreiten, aber es war aussichtslos._

_Irgendwann konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen. Er kündigte sein Apartment, seine Konten…alles. Und ging nach Omega. Er wollte endlich wieder direkt etwas Gutes bewirken. Die Probleme an der Wurzel packen. In Omega konnte er das._


	5. Quarantäne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard rekrutiert Mordin Solus. Bei einem Gespräch mit Garrus merkt sie, wie nervös sie seine Nähe macht und lässt sie in Verwirrung zurück.

Als Dr. Chakwas am frühen Morgen in die Krankenstation kam und das Licht einschaltete war sie mehr als überrascht zwei Patienten in ihren Betten zu sehen. Der Turianer schlug die Augen auf und winkte ihr zu: „Morgen, Doktor.“ Chakwas sah wohl noch immer irritiert auf ihre Patienten.  
„Sie haben wohl nicht damit gerechnet, uns hier vorzufinden, oder?“ Garrus lachte. „Ich wollte gehen, als ich aufgewacht bin. Ich fühle mich fit, aber Shepard hat sich auf mich geschmissen und versucht mich niederzuringen noch bevor ich das Bett verlassen konnte.“ Er lachte leise. „Sie meinte, dass Sie sie sonst töten würden. Das wollte ich natürlich nicht riskieren.“ Er grinste und setzte sich auf.

„So ist es. Wie geht es Ihnen denn, Garrus?“  
„Gut. Mein Gesicht fühlt sich zwar etwas taub an und es schmerzt beim Lachen, aber ich wüsste nicht, warum ich mich ausruhen sollte.“ Er legte sich seine linke Hand auf die rechte Schulter und begann diese zu rollen.  
„Sie haben viel Blut verloren.“

„Mir geht es gut“, sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Außerdem muss ich mir unbedingt den Hauptgefechtsstand ansehen. Die Cerberus Leute wissen bestimmt nicht was sie tun. Das muss ich alles neu kalibrieren.“ Missmut klang in seiner tiefen Stimme mit.

„Wann müssen Sie denn mal nichts kalibrieren, Garrus?“ Chakwas lachte. „Aber gegen Kalibrierungen kann ich nun wirklich nichts einwenden. Sie können gehen, aber bevor Sie an einer Mission teilnehmen, möchte ich sie noch einmal kurz durchchecken!“  
Garrus sprang vom Bett auf. Seine Augen ruhten auf der schlafenden Shepard, als er an deren Bett vorbei zu Chakwas ging. „Haben Sie sie auch durchgecheckt?“ Er deutete auf den Commander.  
„Noch nicht so, wie ich es gerne hätte. Ist Ihnen etwas aufgefallen?“ Der Doktor zog die Stirn kraus.  
„Nicht direkt. Sie scheint die Alte zu sein. Aber …“, er hielt kurz inne „sie riecht anders.“

„Sie riecht anders?“

„Ja. Also ihr Grundgeruch ist derselbe. Ich weiß, dass es Shepard ist. Aber irgendetwas wurde mit ihr gemacht, dass ihren Geruch etwas verändert hat. So als wenn sie eine andere Seife verwenden würde. Ein Geruch, der sich über ihren eigenen legt. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist.“  
„Vielleicht hat sie ja ein neues Shampoo?“  
„Nein. Den Unterschied merke ich. Manche Menschen wechseln ihr Shampoo häufiger als ihre Socken.“ Er sah leicht besorgt zu Shepard hinüber. „Wissen Sie, was Cerberus mit ihr gemacht hat?“

„Nur teilweise. Ich wollte sie durchchecken, aber wir kamen noch nicht dazu. Cerberus hat große Teile ihres Körpers mit Kybernetik verändert. Verbessert, wenn Sie Miranda fragen. Womöglich ist es das.“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Für einen Moment schwiegen die beide verbunden durch die gemeinsame Sorge um den Commander. Schließlich legte Garrus dem Doktor eine Hand auf die Schulter und bedankte sich bei ihr, bevor er die Krankenstation verließ.

Dr. Chakwas ging zu Shepard hinüber und überprüfte ihre Werte mit ihrem Omni-Tool. Als sie die Daten hochgeladen hatte und das Omni-Tool deaktivierte, blickten sie zwei grasgrüne Augen an.

„Guten Morgen, Commander.“  
„Morgen.“ Shepard setzte sich grummelnd auf. „Wo ist Garrus?“ fragte sie als sie das leere Bett neben sich sah.  
„Ich habe ihn entlassen. Es geht ihm gut.“  
„Sind Sie sicher?“  
„Ja, aber bevor er auf eine Mission geht, will ich ihn sicherheitshalber noch einmal durchchecken.“

„Das ist gut.“ Erleichterung legte sich auf Shepards Gesicht und es schien als wären ihre Augen ein zwei Nuancen heller geworden. So war das immer bei ihr. Ihre Stimmung schienen sich auf die Farbe ihrer Augen auszuwirken. Chakwas wusste, dass das nicht möglich war, und trotzdem schien Shepards Augenfarbe mal heller und mal dunkler. Vermutlich lag es nur am Licht, aber Chakwas gefiel die andere Erklärung besser. Und es war Shepard. Sie machte das Unmögliche möglich, warum sollte das an ihren Augen nicht möglich sein?  
„Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

„Gut.“  
„Ich werde Sie trotzdem mal komplett durchchecken.“ Shepard öffnete den Mund, aber Chakwas wollte die Einwende gar nicht hören. „UND …“, sagte sie mit lauter Stimme und erhobener Hand. „Und Sie können nichts dagegen sagen. Ich brauche neue Daten, schließlich haben Sie einen neuen Körper und Sie waren über 2 Jahre nicht in Behandlung und…“ Shepard unterbrach sie mit einem Lachen. „Ich war 2 Jahre durchgehend in Behandlung.“  
„Das ändert nichts daran, dass …“  
„Schon gut, Doktor. Ich wollte Sie eh darum bitten, mich einmal auf Herz und Nieren zu testen.“

„Sie … wirklich?“ Chakwas war mehr als irritiert. Sie hatte sich auf eine langwierige Diskussion eingestellt.

„Doktor, ich bin gestorben. Ich erinnere mich daran wie ich erstickt bin und durchs All trieb. Cerberus hat meinen Körper, meinen toten Körper, wiederhergestellt. CERBERUS. Ich muss wissen, was unter meiner Haut schlummert. Vielleicht bin ich ja eine tickende Zeitbombe oder ich habe einen Ausschalter.“  
„Das verstehe ich. Haben Sie denn bisher irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkt?“

„Meine biotischen Fähigkeiten. Sie sind viel stärker als zuvor. Sehr mächtig.“

„Das habe ich mir bereits gedacht. Miranda hatte erwähnt, dass sie Ihnen die besten Verstärker eingesetzt haben. Haben Sie sonst noch etwas bemerkt?“  
„Sie meinen abgesehen von den leuchtend orangenen Narben überall auf meinem Körper?“ Shepard schenkte Chakwas ihr so typisches sarkastisches Lächeln. Dabei legte sie den Kopf leicht schräg, verzog die Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln und hob die Augenbrauen an.  
„Schon gut. Ich habe es verstanden.“ Chakwas lachte. „Gut, dann werde ich Sie mal gründlich untersuchen.“

Der Doktor sah sich zuerst die Verbrennungen an Shepards Hals und Gesicht an. Als sie das künstliche Gewebe entfernte, das sie als Schutz über die offenen Blasen gelegt hatte, war sie schockiert. Die Verbrennungen waren kaum noch zu sehen. Lediglich eine rötliche Verfärbung der Haut wies auf eine Verletzung hin. Wenn sie es nicht gewusst hätte, könnte sie nicht glauben, dass am Tag zuvor noch Teile des Gewebes weggeschmolzen und die Haut in Blasen gelegen hatte.  
„Das ist unglaublich.“

„Wie schlimm ist es, Doc?“

„Gar nicht. Es ist so gut wie verheilt!“

„Cool.“

Chakwas untersuchte Shepard gründlich. Scannte den Commander mehrere Male mit verschiedenen Einstellungen ihres Omni-Tools von Kopf bis Fuß, tastete sie ab, horchte sie ab. Sie nahm sogar Blut-, Gewebe- und Haarproben. Als ihr das eine hochgezogene Augenbraue Shepards einbrachte erklärte sie kurz: „Es ist vielleicht veraltet, aber manchmal zeigen diese Daten, Dinge, die von den modernen Untersuchungen nicht erfasst werden.“

„Ok. Das war es. Ich werde die Daten gründlich auswerten. Die altmodischen Untersuchungen werden etwas mehr Zeit in der Auswertung bedürfen, aber sobald ich Ergebnisse habe, gebe ich Ihnen Bescheid.“

„Gut. Dann kann ich gehen?“

„Ja. Aber versuchen Sie, im Umgang mit Feuer etwas vorsichtiger zu sein.“ Chakwas wandte sich lächelnd ab, um die Daten von ihrem Omni-Tool auf ihren Terminal zu laden, während Shepard sich die Hose ihrer Panzerung überzog und den Rest ihrer Panzerung aufhob.

„Danke, Doc.“

Shepard ging zum Fahrstuhl, um in ihre Kabine zu fahren und sich frisch zu machen. Als sie gerade den Aufzug betrat hörte sie hinter sich Mirandas Stimme „Commander!“ Shepard seufzte und drückte schnell auf die Tasten zum Schließen der Tür. „Geschafft!“ Sie reckte die Faust triumphierend in die Luft. Manche Dinge und Leute ertrug Shepard erst nach dem ersten Kaffee. Bei der Allianz hatte sie sich immer zusammengerissen und war _Allzeit bereit_. Aber hier bei Cerberus würde sie sich ihre Freiheiten rausnehmen.

In ihrem Quartier entledigte sie sich ihrer angebrannten Panzerung und sprang unter die Dusche. Frisch geduscht und umgezogen, fühlte sie sich gleich viel wohler. _KAFFEE!_  
Sie fuhr wieder auf Deck 3 runter und ging ins Mannschaftskasino, wo sich auch die Bordküche befand. An dem Tisch in der Mitte saßen bereits Miranda, Jacob und Kelly und unterhielten sich.

„Guten Morgen, Commander!“ Kelly lächelte so breit, dass Shepard nicht wusste, ob sie sich einfach freute oder womöglich auf Droge war. Extrem fröhliche Menschen, irritierten Shepard immer. Besonders am Morgen. Miranda und Jacob grüßten normal.

„Morgen“, erwiderte Shepard knapp und ging zu der Kaffeemaschine. Sie fügte dem Kaffee noch Milch sowie drei Stückchen Zucker hinzu.

„Das ist doch kein Kaffee mehr, Commander!“ spottete Jacob als er das sah.

„Und wenn es Salzwasser wär, wäre mir das egal, solange ich es morgens in Ruhe trinken kann.“

„Nachricht angekommen.“

Shepard wandte sich dem Hauptgefechtsstand zu, um bei Garrus in Ruhe ihren Kaffee zu trinken.

„Commander!“ Miranda hatte zwar den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden, hatte anscheinend aber beschlossen Shepard trotzdem auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Was?“ Shepard wandte sich zähneknirschend Miranda zu.

„Wir müssen noch immer Mordin Solus rekrutieren. Was haben Sie diesbezüglich vor?“  
„Nun. Als erstes werde ich meinen Kaffee trinken!“ Sie wandte sich bereits wieder um.

„Ich denke, wenn Sie Ihren Kaffee bei Garrus trinken können, können Sie es auch hier.“

„Haben Sie mir etwa einen ‚Ich-Trink-Meinen-Kaffee-Mit-Jedem-Kontrollchip‘ eingebaut?“  
„Sehr witzig, Shepard.“ Miranda rollte mit den Augen.

„Mordin Solus, der Wissenschaftler. Darum kümmern wir uns nach dem Frühstück.“ Erneut wandte Shepard sich ab und versuchte in Richtung Hauptgefechtsstation zu entkommen.

„Die Gegend steht unter Quarantäne! Nur Menschen und Vorcha sind immun. Bedenken Sie das, bei ihrer Teamaufstellung!“ rief Miranda ihr missmutig hinterher.

Shepard hatte endlich die Tür zu Garrus Allerheiligstem erreicht und wurde von einem breit grinsenden Turianer erwartet. Als sich die Tür hinter der Frau schloss, seufzte sie laut auf und rollte mit den Augen, während Garrus laut losprustete.  
„Ich brauche einen Tarnanzug!“ Sie ließ sich auf seinem Feldbett fallen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

„Du bist eben der Commander.“

„Ja, aber erst nach dem Kaffee.“ Sie trank einen großen Schluck. „Danke für das Asyl.“

„Jederzeit!“ Garrus stand noch am Hauptgefecht und kalibrierte. Wie er es immer tat.

 „Wie ist die Crew denn zu dir? Irgendwelche Probleme?“ fragte sie.

„Sie sind alle sehr höflich. Und dass ich zu dem Team gehöre, dass Saren und die Sovereign erledigt hat, gibt mir einige Bonuspunkte.“

„Gut.“ Sie schlürfte an ihrem Kaffee und sah Garrus bei seinen Kalibrierungen zu. Sie musste schmunzeln. Auch wenn sie technisch nicht unbegabt war, so konnte sie seine Begeisterung und seine Fähigkeiten diesbezüglich nicht recht nachvollziehen. Als sie ihre Tasse geleert hatte, seufzte sie zufrieden.

„Geht’s dir jetzt besser?“

„Ja.“ Shepard stand von seiner Liege auf und ging zu ihm hinüber.

„So, dann werde ich mal den Wissenschaftler rekrutieren gehen.“

„Wen nimmst du mit?“

„Miranda und Zaeed.“ Sie seufzte.

„Du traust Zaeed mehr als Jacob?“

„Ich traue keinem von ihnen. Aber Jacob versucht zu sehr der Gute zu sein.“

„Halt dich von Feuer fern!“

Damit verließ sie den Gefechtsstand und ging zu der Crew rüber, nachdem sie ihre Tasse in die Spüle gestellt hatte.

„Also. Was gibt es Neues?“ fragte sie, als sie sich ans Kopfende des Tisches setzte.

„Sie haben neue Nachrichten auf ihrem Terminal, Commander!“ sagte Kelly lächelnd.

„Danke.“

„Wie geht es Garrus?“ fragte der Yeoman.

„Gut. So schnell kriegt man ihn nicht klein.“

„Ein harter Kerl! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er schon wieder auf den Füßen ist.“ Bemerkte Jacob anerkennend.

„Was haben Sie wegen Solus vor?“ Miranda kam direkt zum Punkt.

„Sie und Zaeed werden mich begleiten. Wir starten in 30 Minuten. Machen Sie sich bereit und sagen Sie Zaeed Bescheid.“

Shepard stand auf und begab sich auf Deck zwei, wo sie in der Waffenkammer ihre Ausrüstung kontrollierte und sich eine neue Panzerung nahm, weil die alte Panzerung durch den Flammenwerfer beschädigt war. Als sie komplett ausgerüstet war, ging sie ins Cockpit.  
„Hey, Commander, wir haben Garrus zurück! Das ist großartig, denn er war immer mein Liebling. Mit diesem Stock im Arsch.“ Witzelte Joker und spielte auf die kontrollierte und strenge Haltung der Turianer an. Auch Garrus verhielt sich meist so. Es entsprach seiner Erziehung und Ausbildung im turianischen Militär. Aber außer Dienst, war er nach und nach ausgetaut. Wenn Shepard und er allein waren, war er kaum wiederzuerkennen. Aber auch den anderen aus der alten Crew gegenüber war er lockerer geworden. Zumindest außer Dienst.

Shepard ließ Jokers Bemerkung unkommentiert.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass hier oben alles reibungslos läuft?“

„Wir haben nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit über die Personalisierung meines Arbeitsplatzes.“

„Die Vorschriften von Cerberus sind eindeutig, Mr. Moreau“, erklang die künstliche Stimme EDIs „Personalisierung bedeutet nicht, dass Sie meine Kameras auf der Brücke verschmieren dürfen.“

„Es ist nur wütend, dass das Material mit mir ausnahmslos aussieht wie aus einem Traum.“

„Da bin ich mir sicher.“ Shepard grinste.

„Wir sind soweit, Commander!“  
„Hinter Shepard, vor der Luftschleuse standen Miranda und Zaeed.“  
„Gut, gehen wir.“  


Sie fuhren direkt in die Appartementblocks. Davor stand eine turianische Wache, die mit einer menschlichen Frau diskutierte.

„Wir müssen da rein“, sagte Shepard ohne Umwege.

„Vergessen Sie’s. Das Gebiet steht unter Quarantäne.“ Der Tonfall, mit dem der Turianer sprach, bewies, dass er diesen Satz schon dutzende Male gesagt hat.

„Hören Sie“, begann Shepard ungeduldig „wir werden da rein gehen. Die Seuche ist für Menschen ungefährlich und wir sind schwerbewaffnet. Also entweder gehen wir mit ihrer Erlaubnis da rein, oder mit ihrem Blut an unseren Händen.“ Miranda und Zaeed wechselten irritierte Blicke.

Der Turianer winkte sie durch, woraufhin die Zivilistin auf ihn losging: „Die dürfen rein und ich nicht!“

„Sie haben keinen Raketenwerfer, Lady!“

Die Drei betraten den Appartementblock und rochen sofort verbranntes Fleisch und Verwesung. Offenbar wurden die Seuchenopfer einfach hier verbrannt.

„Seuchenkontrolle, einfachste Version: Leichen auf der Straße zu einem Haufen zusammenschieben und anzünden.“ Sagte Zaeed.

Vor einem Gebäude auf der anderen Seite des Platzes standen zwei Blue Suns und unterhielten sich. Shepard gab Zaeed ein Zeichen und dieser zielte mit seinem Präzisionsgewehr den rechten Söldner an, während Shepard mit ihrer Pistole auf den linken zielte. Zu hören war nur ein Schuss, weil beide zeitgleich den Abzug drückten. Zwei Köpfe zerplatzten und die zusammenbrechenden Körper gaben den Weg frei.

Vor einem der anderen Gebäude lag ein keuchender Batarianer. Er war trotz seiner Lage sehr feindlich und misstrauisch. Nachdem Shepard ihm Medigel gab, wurde er etwas offener und sprach über Mordin Solus und dessen Klinik. Solus soll gefährlich sein. Sehr gefährlich. Genau das, was Shepard brauchte. Sie versprach dem Batarianer, dass sie Hilfe aus der Klinik schicken würde und ging weiter.

Shepard kämpfte sich flankiert von Zaeed und Miranda weiter durch das Gebiet. In manchen Appartements trafen sie auf Bürger oder Plünderer. Den einen halfen sie, den anderen drohten sie. Direkt vor dem Gebäude, in dem sich die Klinik befinden sollte, wurden sie von mehreren Wellen Vorcha und Kroganern empfangen. Sie setzten den Menschen ordentlich zu. Das lag hauptsächlich an der Regenrationsfähigkeit der Aliens. Miranda und sie versuchten die Feinde mit Warp-Attacken zu treffen, da diese die Panzerung und Regeneration zerstörten. Allerdings benötigten biotische Attacken immer eine Abklingzeit und konnten nur mit Pause eingesetzt werden. Obwohl Zaeed ihnen von einer erhöhten Stelle Feuerschutz bot, wurden Miranda und Shepard zurückgedrängt. Ein Vorcha fiel Miranda in die Flanke und Shepard warf sich auf sie, um sie zur Seite zu stoßen. Miranda trug wie immer nur ihren Cerberus-Bodysuit. Der betonte jede ihrer Kurven vorzüglich, besaß aber keine Panzerung. Ihre biotische Barriere bot zwar gegen Schüsse Schutz, aber der Vorcha hatte einen Flammenwerfer, wie Shepard merkte, als sich die Flammen durch ihre Panzerung am linken Arm fraßen.

„Och nö!“ _Garrus wird mich ewig damit aufziehen!_

„Commander?“ Shepard lag auf Miranda.

„Sind Sie verletzt, Miranda?“ Shepard stand auf. Und schoss sofort den nachrückenden Vorcha einige Salven entgegen.  
„Nein, aber Sie.“

„Passen Sie nächstes Mal einfach besser auf!“

Miranda hatte sich gefasst und erwiderte nun ebenfalls wieder das Feuer. Nach und nach drängten sie nun die Vorcha und Kroganer zurück bis keine weitere Welle Söldner mehr nachrückte.

„Geschafft!“ Shepard grinste und reckte ihre rechte Faust in die Höhe.

Wenige Meter weiter, befand sich der Eingang zu der Klinik.

„Professor Mordin Solus?“ fragte Shepard als sie vor einem Salarianer stand, dem ein Stück seines Ohres fehlte. Er wandte sich ihr zu, scannte sie kurz und analysierte dann: „Hmm. Kein Einheimischer. Zu gut bewaffnet für Flüchtlinge. Keine Söldneruniform. Quarantäne besteht immer noch. Aus anderem Grund hier. Vorcha? Beseitigung? Unwahrscheinlich. Vorcha nur Symptom, nicht Ursache. Die Seuche? Untersuchung möglicher Biowaffe? Nein. Zu viele Waffen, zu wenig Gerätschaften zur Datensammlung. Soldaten, keine Wissenschaftler. Gedungene Mörder vielleicht? Auf der Suche nach …“

„Nur die Ruhe, Mordin“, unterbrach Shepard ihn. „Ich bin Commander Shepard und ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht. Ich bin mit einer sehr wichtigen Mission betraut und brauche Ihre Hilfe.“

„Mission? Was für eine Mission? Nein. Zu beschäftigt. Klinik unterbesetzt. Seuche breitet sich zu schnell aus. Wer schickt Sie?“ Mordin sprach ohne Punkt und Komma und lief dabei hin und her.

„Eine geheime und privat finanzierte Gruppierung der Menschen.“

„Hier wegen Seuche? Befällt Menschen nicht. Interesse hat mit Menschen zu tun. Nur wenige Menschengruppen kennen mich. Ausrüstung stammt vermutlich vom Militär. Kein Allianz-Standard. Spectres sind nicht menschlich. Trockenland ist zu instabil. Es gibt nur eine Option. Cerberus schickt Sie. Unerwartet.“ Er musterte Shepard und ihre Begleiter.

„Sie sind sehr gut informiert. Woher kennt ein salarianischer Wissenschaftler Cerberus?“

„Wege haben sich schon gekreuzt. Dachte, sie arbeiten nur mit Menschen zusammen. Wozu Anforderung von Hilfe durch Salarianer?“

„Meine Mission ist das Ausschalten der Kollektoren, und ich brauche Ihre Hilfe.“

„Kollektoren? Interessant. Seuche in den Slums wurde künstlich hergestellt. Kollektoren eine der wenigen Gruppen mit dazu nötiger Technologie. Haben vielleicht ähnliche Ziele. Aber muss erst Seuche aufhalten. Habe bereits Heilmittel. Muss es verteilen über Umweltkontrollzentrum. Wird von Vorcha bewacht. Müssen ausgeschaltet werden.“

„Ich übernehme das und kümmere mich um die Vorcha.“

In dem Moment fiel die Lüftung der Klinik aus.  
„Das klang beunruhigend.“ Miranda sah zu dem Lüftungsgitter an der Decke.

„Die Vorcha haben die Umweltsysteme abgeschaltet. Sie wollen alle töten. Wiedereinschalten unbedingt notwendig, sonst erstickt der ganze Bezirk“, stellte Mordin mit Blick auf sein Omni-Tool fest. Er wandte sich Shepard zu: „Hier nehmen Sie Heilmittel für Seuche! Eines noch: Daniel. Einer meiner Assistenten. Er ging ins Revier der Vorcha, um nach Opfern zu suchen. Ist nicht zurückgekommen.“

„Wenn ich ihn sehe, tue ich mein Möglichstes, um ihm zu helfen.“

Shepard erzählte ihm noch kurz von dem kranken Batarianer am Eingang des Bezirks und begab sich dann mit Zaeed und Miranda auf den Weg zum Umweltkontrollzentrum.

Bereits nach wenigen Metern gerieten sie erneut in einen Hinterhalt der Vorcha. Ein Teil war mit Flammenwerfern bewaffnet.

„Langsam gehen mir die mit ihren Flammenwerfern echt auf die Nerven!“ sagte sie mehr zu sich, als zu den anderen. Trotzdem hatte Miranda es gehört und handelte sofort. Sie setzt Überlastung bei den Flammenwerfern ein und ließ diese somit explodieren. Das hielt nicht nur die Feuerteufel auf, sondern verursachte auch Schaden bei den umstehenden Vorcha.

Shepard lachte vor Freude. „Das ist mal ein neuer Ansatz!“

Miranda lächelte etwas selbstgefällig, aber jetzt hatte sie es sich wenigstens verdient. Shepard tat es ihr gleich und sie schalteten die Feuerteufel rasch aus, während Zaeed die übrigen Vorcha erschoss. Wie versprochen hielt Shepard die Augen nach Daniel auf und sie fanden ihn auch. In einem Apartment, als Geisel von ein paar Batarianern. Sie warfen ihm vor, der Verursacher der Seuche zu sein. Shepard konnte die Sache allerdings gewaltlos klären. Logik und etwas Freundlichkeit helfen in so mancher brenzligen Situation wirklich weiter. Das war eine Lektion, die sie bereits früh gelernt hatte und die noch immer Bestand hatte. Sie schickte Daniel zurück zu Mordin.

Einige schwere Kämpfe und eine Schusswunde in Zaeeds Arm später, hatten sie die Umweltsysteme wieder zum Laufen gebracht und waren zu Mordin zurückgekehrt. Er beäugte Zaeeds Wunde, sowie Shepards angeflammte Panzerung genauer, aber beide winkten ab, als er eine Behandlung anbot.  
Mordin übergab Daniel die Leitung der Klinik und verließ mit Shepards Team das Seuchengebiet.

 

Die Vier betraten die Normandy. Miranda zeigte Mordin sofort das Labor auf Deck zwei, direkt hinter dem KIZ, und Zaeed fuhr bereits mit dem Aufzug auf Deck Vier, wo er es sich in einem Lagerraum bequem gemacht hatte. Shepard jedoch ging erst ins Cockpit zu Joker.

„Voller Erfolg, was Commander?“

„Jap.“ Shepard wandte sich an Edi: „Wo ist Garrus?“ Joker hob eine Augenbraue, traute sich jedoch nicht einen seiner Sprüche zu klopfen, nachdem Shepard ihm den _Shepard-Blick_ gegeben hatte. Joker war nachwievor der Meinung, dass Shepard Saren allein mit diesem Blick zum Selbstmord gebracht hatte. Aber das erzählte er nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand, wenn Shepard nicht auf demselben Deck war.

<Mr. Vakarian befindet sich im Trainingsraum mit Mr. Taylor. Soll ich…>  
„Schon gut, danke EDI!“ unterbrach Shepard und ging sofort zum Aufzug, um in die Krankenstation zu gehen. Sie fuhr auf Deck drei und ging direkt zur Station. Sie wollte schnell rein und schnell wieder raus, sodass Garrus es am besten gar nicht mitbekam. Als sie durch die Tür trat, seufzte der Doktor.

„Wird wirklich Zeit, dass Sie wieder mit Garrus auf Missionen gehen.“  
„Was?“ Shepard lachte nervös.

„Wenn Garrus dabei ist, werden Sie viel weniger verletzt. Meist sogar gar nicht.“ Shepard musste schmunzeln. Sie vermisste es mit Garrus an ihrer Seite bzw. in ihrem Rücken auf Missionen zu gehen. Sie vertraute ihm blind, sodass sie sich voll auf ihre Gegner konzentrieren konnte. Mit Garrus im Rücken fielen ihr nie Gegner in die Flanke und falls sie es versuchten, kamen sie nicht nah genug an sie heran.  Ab einem gewissen Vertrauens- und Verständnislevel funktionierte man ohne Worte. Bei Garrus und Tali musste Shepard keine Befehle geben oder gar erklären. Sie funktionierten als eine Einheit. Mit Liara war das wieder eine andere Geschichte. Sie war einfach keine ausgebildete Soldatin. Die Asari war unglaublich mächtig und intelligent. Durchaus begabt und zäh, aber unerfahren und unsicher im Kampf.

Shepard entfernte ihre Panzerung vom verletzten Arm und Chakwas hob erstaunt die Augenbraue.

„Schon wieder?“

„Tja, was soll ich machen?“

„Ausweichen zum Beispiel“, sagte Chakwas trocken als sie etwas Medigel auf die feuerrote Haut auftrug.

„Wenigstens haben sich dieses Mal keine Brandblasen gebildet. Ich verbinde es und morgen sollte es wieder weg sein. Ihre neue Regenerationsrate ist erstaunlich“, sagte sie mit Blick auf Shepards Gesicht und Nacken, wo die tiefen Verbrennungen nur noch ein leichte rötliche Schatten auf der hellen Haut bildeten.

„Danke, Doc.“ Shepard sprang auf und verließ die Krankenstation. Sie stand vorm Lift und öffnete bereits die Panzerung, um gleich schnell unter die Dusche springen zu können. Als sich die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten stand Garrus vor ihr. Verschwitzt. Nur mit einer Trainingshose und einem dünnen nassen Shirt bekleidet, dass an seinem Körper klebte und jeden Muskel und jede Panzerplatte betonte. Das Blut stieg Shepard schlagartig in den Kopf und ihr Herz schlug schneller, als es das vorhin während der Kämpfe getan hatte. Schnell verbarg sie ihren verletzten Arm hinter ihrem Rücken und setzte ein Pokerface auf.

Garrus grinste sie breit an. So breit es Turianer eben konnte. Aber Shepard hatte während der Zeit mit Garrus gelernt, seine Gestik und Mimik zu lesen. Die kleinen oft unscheinbaren Bewegungen der Kieferknochen konnten teils starke Bedeutung haben.

„Wie war die Mission?“ erkundigte er sich – immer noch grinsend.

„Gut!“ Shepard sprach schneller und mit einer höheren Stimme als beabsichtigt. _Fuck, der merkt noch, dass was nicht stimmt! Beruhig dich, Jane!_

„Die Seuche ist geheilt und Mordin ist bereits im Labor“, fuhr sie schließlich fort. Sie musterte Garrus, der keine Anstalten machte, sie in den Lift zu lassen. Er war gute vierzig Zentimeter größer als sie, sodass sie direkt auf Schulter- und Brusthöhe bei ihm war. _Konzentrier dich, Jane!_

„Bei der nächsten Mission bist du wieder mit dabei!“ Sie versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, wobei sie den verletzten Arm weiterhin hinter ihrem Rücken vor ihm verbarg. Garrus lachte und stemmte seinen Arm seitlich gegen die Aufzugswand und versperrte ihr so den Weg. Sie hätte zwar drunter durch tauchen können, aber seine Reflexe waren zu gut, er hätte sie abgefangen und den Arm entdeckt, ehe sie auch nur einen Schritt hätte machen können.

„Du weißt schon“, begann er „dass ich deine Wunde riechen kann, oder?“ _Oh, dieser Mistkerl!_  
„Ich hasse dich!“ Sie funkelte ihn mit gespieltem Zorn an.

„Keine Sorge, beim nächsten Mal bin ich ja wieder dabei, um auf dich aufzupassen, Softie!“ Er feixte und Shepard knurrte. Sie warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Ach komm schon, du weißt, dass du mich liebst!“ triezte er sie. Sie wollte bereits etwas erwidern, als er sich zu ihr hinab beugte bis sein Gesicht neben ihrem war. Sein Kiefer berührte kaum merklich ihre Wange, als er ihr etwas so leise ins Ohr zu flüstern begann, dass nur Shepard es hören könnte: „Ich verrate es niemanden!“ Er grinste und richtete sich so schnell wieder auf, dass Shepard konstatiert zurückblieb. _Was zur Hölle war da grade passiert?_

Wieso war sie wie ein verängstigtes Rehkitz tatenlos stehengeblieben? Wieso hatte sie nichts erwidern können? Warum hatte er auf einmal diese Wirkung auf sie?

„Fuck!“ schimpfte sie als sich die Tür ihres Quartiers hinter ihr schloss und sie begann ihre Panzerung im Raum zu verteilen.

„Wieso reagier ich so auf ihn?“ Garrus verhielt sich wie früher. Die beiden hatten sich immer schon getriezt und aufgezogen. Und Turianer waren nun mal sehr körperliche Wesen. Sie suchten viel Körperkontakt und Nähe bei Personen, die ihnen nah standen. So zurückhaltend, reserviert sie zu fremden waren, so offen waren sie zu den Nahestehenden. Also was war der Grund, dass sie nun so auf ihn reagierte. Jedes Mal wenn er ihr in die Augen schaute, oder ihr nahe kam, schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals und das Blut schoss ihr ins Gesicht. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Sie hoffte, dass sie nicht wirklich jedes Mal rot anlief. Sie verhielt sich wie ein Teenager.

„Fuck! Was tue ich hier?“ Sie war noch mit Liara liiert. Zumindest waren für sie nur Tage vergangen und nicht über zwei Jahre. Liara bedeutete ihr viel, aber warum dachte Shepard kaum an sie? Shepard hatte bisher nicht einmal versucht Liara zu finden bzw. zu kontaktieren. Die Aussage des Unbekannten, dass Liara auf Illium war und wohl für den Shadow Broker arbeitete, hatte sie weit genug beruhigt. Dabei sollte doch allein die Erwähnung des Shadow Brokers dafür sorgen, dass sie nach Liara sah. Jane fühlte sich schlecht. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Betrügerin. Dabei war im Grunde nichts passiert. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal was los war. Ob sie überhaupt etwas für Garrus empfand. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo diese körperliche Reaktion auf den Turianer herrührte. _Körperliche Reaktion?_  
Es viel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es war lediglich eine körperliche Reaktion! Immerhin war sie lange nicht mehr … in Gesellschaft gewesen.

Das änderte nichts daran, dass sie schnellstmöglich mit Liara sprechen musste. Sie musste das klären. Liara hatte weitergelebt. Getrauert und Verwunden. Womöglich hatte sie bereits einen neuen Partner. Jane wollte für klare Verhältnisse sorgen. Sie musste sich über ihre Gefühle klar werden und eine Lösung finden, um Garrus nicht zu verlieren. Er war ihr bester Freund – ihre Vertrauensperson. Das durfte sie nicht durch irgendwelche primitiven körperlichen Reaktionen gefährden. Bei dem Gedanken an Garrus wurde Shepard heiß. Der Gedanke an seinen Körper unter dem nassgeschwitzten Shirt. Seine starken Arme. Die animalischen Krallen an seinen Fingern. Gefährlich und beschützend zugleich.

„Hör auf damit, Jane!“ sagte sie lauter als beabsichtigt und war froh, dass sie Deck eins für sich alleine hatte. Sie schüttelte die Gedanken an Garrus ab und sprang unter die Dusche.


	6. Fremde und Freunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard liest und schreibt Mails, bevor sie sich mit der Crew beschäftigt.

Als Shepard frisch geduscht und in Freizeitkleidung aus der Dusche trat, ordnete sie Joker an, zur Citadel zu fliegen. Sie wollte sich beim Rat und vor allem Anderson melden. Der Flug würde mehrere Tage dauern. Da sie nun zum ersten Mal etwas verschnaufen konnte, setzte sie sich an ihr privaten Terminal und rief ihre Nachrichten ab.

Ein Absender fiel ihr direkt ins Auge.

Tali.

> Hallo Shepard,
> 
> tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt erst schreibe, aber die Sache mit Veetor war doch etwas aufwändiger zu regeln. Danke, dass Du ihn uns überlassen hast. Ich bin froh, dass Du noch Deine Werte vertrittst und nicht die von Cerberus.  
>  Cerberus? Keelah!  
>  Wie bist du bei denen gelandet? Hast du vergessen, was sie alles getan haben? Was für Anlagen wir gesehen und ausgeschaltet haben?  
>  Was ist mit dem Rat und der Allianz?  
>  Tut mir leid. Ich will Dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich …dachte Du seist tot. Wir alle dachten es! Und jetzt bist Du bei Cerberus. Das … ist einfach eine Überraschung. Ich würde gerne glauben, dass Du Deine Gründe – gute Gründe – hast, aber das müssen wirklich gute Gründe sein.
> 
> Ich hoffe, Du weißt, was Du tust und bist nicht allein hinter feindlichen Linien. Du brauchst Leute, denen Du trauen kannst!  
>  Es sollte eigentlich eine fröhliche Mail werden, tut mir leid.  
>  Aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass Du zurück bist!  
>  Pass auf Dich auf!  
>    
>  Viele Grüße
> 
> Tali

 

Jane erinnerte sich daran, dass Tali und die Quarianer auf Freedom’s Progress etwas von einer Cerberus-Aktion gegen die Migrantenflotte gesagt hatten. Sie war froh, dass Tali sich trotzdem bei ihr gemeldet hatte.

> Hi Tali,
> 
> Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie viel mir deine Nachricht bedeutet. Sie ist die einzig gute Nachricht seit … meinem Tod. Gott, ist das schräg! Ich bezweifle, dass es jemals normal wird, darüber zu reden oder zu schreiben. Die Leute verstehen es nicht. Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht. In dem einen Augenblick treibe ich ohne Sauerstoff durchs All und auf einmal wache ich auf einer Cerberus-Station auf. Zwei Jahre später! Ist das überhaupt möglich? Wie sollte es?  
>  Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich _ich_ bin. Vielleicht bin ich nur eine KI? Vielleicht hat Cerberus einen Notfallknopf eingebaut und der Unbekannte wartet nur darauf, dass ich eine bestimmte Person treffe oder ein bestimmtes Gebäude betrete und auf einmal schieße ich um mich oder explodiere ich einfach!  
>  Hahaha. So ein Unsinn, was?  
>  Aber mach Dir keine Sorgen, ich bin nicht allein. Garrus ist hier! Du kennst ihn, er passt auf mich auf und hat immer ein Auge auf mich … und Cerberus. Außerdem kennt er mich wie niemand sonst. Er wird merken, wenn ich austicke.
> 
> Wo wir grad dabei sind. Ihr hattet auf Freedom’s Progress etwas von einer Cerberus-Aktion gegen die Migrantenflotte gesagt. Was ist passiert?
> 
>  
> 
> Liebe Grüße
> 
> Jane

 

Shepard wusste, dass Cerberus ihre Mails überwachte, aber das war ihr egal. Sie sollten ruhig wissen, dass sie ihnen – und der ganzen Situation – nicht traute. Sie überflog die anderen Mails und löschte die meisten ungelesen. Doch eine Nachricht weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Der Absender war Hannah Shepard. _Mom?_

> Ich muss also aus dritter Hand von Lamettaträgern der Allianz erfahren, dass mein Kind noch lebt? Wo zum Teufel warst du?
> 
> Alles, was du tust, ist vermutlich streng geheim, ein Teil deiner Aufgaben als Spectre. Pass einfach auf dich auf und mache deine Mutter weiterhin stolz! Und gib mir nächstes Mal über einen sichereren Kanal selbst Bescheid!
> 
> In Liebe,
> 
> Deine Mutter, Captain Hannah

 

Selbst nach über zwei kontaktlose Jahre, hatte ihre Mutter Verständnis für sie und war einfach nur froh, dass sie wieder ein Lebenszeichen ihrer Tochter erhalten hatte. Jane hatte sich immer schon unregelmäßig bei ihrer Mutter gemeldet, was vor allem darin begründet lag, dass sie beide der Allianz angehörten und so eh von den Missionen oder zumindest Aufenthaltsorten der jeweils anderen erfuhren. Ihre Mutter war Teil der fünften Flotte unter Admiral Hackett. Jane seufzte. Wie viel sollte sie ihrer Mutter erzählen? Immerhin war sie noch immer bei der Allianz und sie selbst war nun eine Verräterin, die sich Terroristen angeschlossen hat.  
Shepard tippte eine kurze vage Antwort an ihre Mutter. Je weniger ihre Mutter wusste, desto weniger hatte diese bei einem möglichen Prozess zu befürchten. Sie wollte ihre Mutter nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

 

Sie befand, dass zwei Mails am Tag reichten und sie sich um ihre neue Crew kümmern sollte. Sie fuhr auf das Mannschaftsdeck hinunter und verließ den Aufzug nach rechts, um zu Mirandas Büro zu gelangen.

Miranda Lawson war die Leiterin des Lazarus Projekts, dessen einziges Ziel Shepards Wiederherstellung war. Sie war eine hohe Cerberus Agentin mit direktem Draht zum Unbekannten. Außerdem war Miranda Shepards Stellvertreterin. Allein der Gedanke ließ Shepard einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sie traute der Agentin nicht. Sie war kalt und berechnend. Jederzeit jedem in den Rücken zu fallen – außer dem Unbekannten.

„Commander“ grüßte Lawson knapp, als sie von ihrem Schreibtisch aufsah. Shepard wollte sie besser kennenlernen. Ihr Gegenüber reagierte mit der ihr eigenen Mischung aus Arroganz und ausweichenden Antworten. Aber zumindest brach das Eis. Langsam zwar, aber immerhin.

 

Ihre Crew besser kennenzulernen war ihr wichtig. Besonders bei einer derartig gefährlichen Mission war Vertrauen innerhalb des Teams unterlässlich. Jane sprach mit dem Koch, Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner. Er bat sie – falls sie jemals zufällig Zeit dafür haben sollte – ihm bessere Zutaten von der Citadel mitzubringen. Das hörte sich vielleicht unwichtig an, aber Jane wusste aus Erfahrung was einen Unterschied gutes Essen von schlechtem Essen auf einem Schiff machen konnte.

 

Als nächstes betrat Jane den Hauptgefechtsstand. Garrus stand wie üblich mit dem Rücken zur Tür und kalibrierte. Shepard hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was er immer kalibrierte. Sie schmunzelte.

„Hey Garrus, hast du eine Minute?“ Der Turianer wandte sich ihr zu.

„Kann das warten? Ich bin grade mitten in einer Kalibrierung“ er zeigte mit dem Daumen auf das Geschütz hinter sich. Jane lachte. „Wann bist du das nicht?“

„Willst du das etwa den Cerberus-Pfuschern überlassen?“ erwiderte er mit gespieltem Vorwurf und nicht ganz so gespielter Empörung.

„Niemals.“ Shepard ging zu einer Kiste, die an der Seite des Raums stand und setzte sich darauf. Garrus verstand, dass Shepard wohl vorerst nicht gehen würde, wandte sich dem Commander zu.

„Also, Vakarian.“ Sie verzog ihre Lippen zu ihrem schiefen Lächeln und ihre Augen funkelten.

„Shepard?“ Garrus lehnte sich an seinen Arbeitstisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was ist mit meinem Bier?“  
„Ha – Ich fürchte das wird nichts.“

„Nur weil ich tot war? Ach komm schon!“ Sie zog eine Schnute und sah ihn finster an.

„Hey! Kein Grund mir mit der finsteren Schnute zu kommen!“ Shepard musste lachen.

„Auf diesem Drecksschiff gibt es einfach kein Bier. Habe es schon ausgekundschaftet. Die haben nur so seltsamen Schnaps“, er machte ein angeekeltes Geräusch „Und nichts für Dextros.“ Die Enttäuschung war spürbar, auch wenn er es zu verdecken versuchte.

„Kein Alkohol für Dextros? Verdammte Rassisten!“ Shepard schlug mit ihrer rechten Faust auf die linke Handfläche.

„Meine Rede!“

„Und jetzt?“

„Wir sind doch auf dem Weg zur Citadel. Da gibt’s genug Levo- und Dextro-Alkohol!“

„Da das nun geklärt ist, darfst du weiter kalibrieren.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verließ lächeln den Raum. _Moment! Habe ich Garrus grade zugezwinkert? Ich muss unbedingt irgendein Ventil für meine Hormone finden!_ Ohne Lächeln entfernte sich Shepard von Garrus, der genauso verwirrt von dem Zwinkern wie Shepard versuchte, sich auf die Kalibrierung zu konzentrieren.

  
Shepard ging an der Krankenstation vorbei und sah, dass Chakwas alleine war. Sie ging hinein.  
„Hey, Doc!“  
„Commander.“

„Ich mache meine Runde und wollte mal schauen, ob bei Ihnen alles ok ist.“

„Da zurzeit niemand verbrannt oder mit einem Krater eines Raketeneinschlags im Gesicht hier liegt, ist alles ok.“ Chakwas lachte und Shepard musste schmunzeln.

„Ich bemühe mich.“ Der Commander grinste breit, ehe sie etwas ernster fortfuhr: „Und sonst alles ok? Brauchen Sie irgendwas?“

„Also wenn Sie mich so fragen.“ Chakwas machte eine Pause und erzählte Shepard dann von dem Brandy, den sie für besondere Momente aufgehoben hatte. Dem Brandy, der mit der Normandy SR-1 untergegangen war. Der Commander versprach ihr eine neue Flasche zu besorgen, obwohl der Doc mehr als einmal versicherte, dass das nicht nötig sei.

 

Shepard verließ die Kabine und machte sich auf den Weg auf Deck 2, wo sie mit Mordin und Jacob sprechen wollte. Zunächst betrat sie die Waffenkammer, in der Jacob meist anzutreffen war. Und auch jetzt fand sie ihn dort vor.

Jacob Taylor drehte sich Shepard zu und salutierte: „Commander. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, mich umzusehen und den Bestand aufzunehmen“ er nahm die Hand wieder runter, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich möchte sagen, dass die Arbeit mit Ihnen eine große Chance ist, etwas von Bedeutung zu tun.“ Er lächelte sie an. „Es ist ein Privileg, auf der Normandy zu dienen, Commander“ schloss er schließlich.

„Vielleicht reden Sie anders, wenn wir so enden wie die ursprüngliche Normandy.“

„Mag sein. Solange der Unbekannte seinen Worten Taten folgen lässt, und Sie auch“ er blickte ihr tief in die Augen „werde ich alles dafür tun, dass wir Erfolg haben.“ _Flirty_ dachte Shepard. Meinte er die Flirts ernst oder war er ein Heuchler, der sich nur gutstellen wollte? Das war Jane zu dem Zeitpunkt egal. Nachdem sie immer mehr auf Garrus reagierte, konnte ein Flirt hier und da – und vielleicht mehr – als Ventil nicht schaden. Und wenn Jacob e nicht ernst meinte, würde sie es eher herausfinden, wenn sie sein Spiel mitspielte. Den Spieß konnte man ganz leicht umdrehen. Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf ein Bein und legte ihre Hand auf die Hüfte, die sie so etwas herausstellte und lächelte Jacob zu.  
Jacob fuhr seinen kleinen Monolog über Worte, denen Taten folgen mussten, fort: „Das war auch bisher die Bedingung für meine Mitarbeit. Ich habe Probleme mit so manchen Operationen von Cerberus in der Vergangenheit.“ _Ach, was du nicht sagst_ dachte sich Shepard.

„Was hat Cerberus getan, das Sie nervös macht?“

„Viel“ begann er ausweichend „Sie wurden Terroristen genannt, und das mit gutem Grund. Eine kontroversere Vergangenheit lässt sich kaum finden. Aber wenn die Bedrohung durch die Kollektoren real ist und wir etwas dagegen unternehmen, wird Cerberus künftig in einem anderen Licht erscheinen.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner muskulösen Brust und grinste breit.

„Oder wir kommen alle vor Gericht und werden exekutiert. Wenn man so lange darüber nachdenkt wie ich, stellt man fest, dass man auf niemanden zählen kann“, sagte er noch immer selbstgefällig grinsend. _Anscheinend hat er noch nicht lange genug darüber nachgedacht. Oder noch keinen Garrus gefunden. Uagh, raus aus meinem Kopf, verdammt noch mal!!_ Shepard schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken an Garrus loszuwerden. Warum waren ihr diese Gedanken neuerdings so unangenehm. Er war ihr bester Freund. Er hat ihr immer den Rücken frei gehalten, ihr zig Mal das Leben gerettet und dass er jetzt hier auf einem Cerberus Schiff war, um ihr zu helfen, bewies doch nur, dass er alles für sie tun würde. Das musste doch nichts mit kitschigen Gefühlen zu tun haben. Sie waren Waffenbrüder. Das ist alles. Sie musste unbedingt was unternehmen. Flirten. Sex. Irgendwas!  
„Alles ok, Commander?“ irritiert von dem Kopfschütteln musterte Jacob den Commander.

„Ja, ich …  wollte nur ein Haar aus dem Gesicht schütteln. Ehm…Es tut gut, mal eine klare Ansage zu hören. Wir scheinen vom gleichen Schlag zu sein.“ Sie schenkte ihm nun ihr schräges Lächeln, das er sofort erwiderte. „Das ehrt mich mehr als Sie, Commander. Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn Sie was brauchen!“ Zum Abschied salutierte er wieder und Shepard sah wie sich seine Uniform über den muskulösen Oberkörper straffte. Einen tollen Körper hatte er definitiv, befand sie.

Sie ging nun zu Mordins Labor, um nachzusehen, ob das Labor den Anforderungen des verrücktwirkenden Professors genügte.

 

Der Salarianer tippte mit flinken Fingern auf seinem Terminal rum und pendelte mit schnellen Schritten zwischen dem Terminal und einem Mikroskop hin und her. Als er Shepard bemerkte hielt, sah er von seiner Arbeit auf und sprach schnell und nüchtern wie es sein Art zu sein schien: „Shepard! Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

„Haben Sie mal eine Minute Zeit?“

„Natürlich. Seuche auf Omega eingedämmt. Viel Zeit, um Informationen über die Kollektoren zu analysieren. Beeindruckende Laboreinrichtung. Habe es vermisst, für finanzstarke Organisation zu arbeiten. KI ist besonders hilfreich. Die beste Einrichtung seit meiner Arbeit bei der Special Task Group.“ Das erweckte Shepards Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hatte zwar gehört, dass Mordin Solus früher bei der STG war, aber sie war neugierig.

„Erzählen Sie mir mehr über die STG der Salarianer!“

„Eine anerkannte Organisation. Operiert im Geheimen. Kümmert sich um schwierige Aufgaben, ohne unter Aufsicht zu stehen. Aufklärung, Analyse, hin und wieder ein Attentat. Identifizierung von Problemen und Bereitstellen von Optionen zur Neutralisierung, falls nötig. Die Spectres des Rats entstanden nach dem Vorbild der STG. Sehr ähnlich.“

„Inwiefern ähnlich?“

„Salarianer fehlt es an Truppenstärke, roher Kraft und militärischem Können. Müssen stattdessen auf Tarnung und Intelligenz setzen. Den Agenten wird vertraut und weitgehender Freiraum zugebilligt. Ähnlich wie bei Spectres. Zieldefinition, dann Ausführung. Natürlich großzügiger finanziert. Wir mussten unsere Waffen nicht selbst kaufen.“

„Es muss doch frustrierend gewesen sein, auf Omega in einer so einfachen Anlage zu arbeiten.“ Shepard überlegte sich, wie sie frustriert sie wäre, wenn sie nicht mehr neuste Technologie und fortschrittlichste Waffen zur Verfügung hätte. Sie würde zurechtkommen. Sehr gut sogar. Dafür hatte ihre N7 Ausbildung gesorgt, aber es wäre auch frustrierend.

„Nein! Es war großartig! Einfache Anlagen sind eine Herausforderung. Möglichst viele Leute mit begrenzten Ressourcen retten. Sicherheitslücken, Gangs, Söldnertrupps und andere Schwierigkeiten. Was für ein Spaß! Die Seuche hat mich an die Grenzen gebracht. Mehr hätte ich nicht verlangen können.“ Shepard verzog beeindruckt das Gesicht. Die Einstellung gefiel ihr.

„Natürlich rette ich auch gerne Leute“ fuhr Solus fort „Den Hilflosen helfen, Allgemeinwohl und so weiter. Angenehmer Ruhestand nach Abschluss der Arbeit bei der STG.“

„Was für Forschungen haben Sie bei der STG gemacht?“

„Nicht einfach nur Forschung,“ stellte Mordin klar. „Mehrere Aufklärungsmissionen. Geheim, sehr riskant. Diente unter einem jungen Captain namens Kirrahe. Habe die Genophage der Kroganer untersucht. Habe Wasser- und Gewebeproben von kroganischen Kolonien entnommen.“

„Ich habe mal mit einem STG-Captain namens Kirrahe gearbeitet. Sein Team hat mir geholfen, Sarens Klonanlage auf Virmire zu zerstören.“ Eine Erinnerung von Virmire flackerte vor ihrem inneren Auge und ein Stich im Herz, erinnerte sie schmerzlich daran, dass sie jemanden aus ihrem Team zurücklassen musste. Ashley.

„Hab schon gehört, dass er dabei war! Improvisierter Sprengstoff? Er hat auch mit wenig Ressourcen immer den Job erledigt. Guter Captain. Allerdings ein ziemlich harter Hund. Seine Durchhalteparolen waren großartig. ‚Stellung halten!‘ Mir ist Job erledigen und dann ab nach Hause lieber. Ist vermutlich militärischer Stolz. Jargon, gegen die Brust schlagen. Nichts für ungut.“

Sie unterhielten sich noch über die Genophage und das Interesse der STG daran, bevor sich Shepard verabschiedete. Und auf den Weg zum Maschinendeck machte. Dort waren zwei Techniker, Gabby und Ken, beschäftigt. Shepard mochte sie sofort. Sie waren locker und witzig. Und das beste: ihnen zuzusehen war wie eine Sitcom. Die beiden waren wie ein altes Ehepaar. Jane fand es immer amüsant, wenn zwei Leute so offensichtlich zusammen gehörte und zusammenpassten, es einfach selbst nicht sahen, während alle anderen sie für das perfekte Paar hielten.

 _Wie kann man sowas auch nicht merken? Wenn jemand so perfekt zu einem passt, warum merkt man das nicht? Oder warum traut man sich nicht? Es ist doch so offensichtlich, dass die Gefühle vom anderen erwidert werden?_ Sie dachte auf dem Weg zurück in ihre Kabine darüber nach. _Vielleicht sahen sie ja wirklich nicht, dass der andere, dasselbe empfand. Aber wer bin ich schon darüber zu urteilen. Meine Beziehungsbilanz sind eine Jugend-Liebe, eine Handvoll kurze Affären und One-Night-Stands sowie eine Beziehung zu einer unerfahren aber intelligenten Asari._ Der Gedanke an Liara entflammte Schuldgefühle in Shepard. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie kaum an die Asari dachte? Sie hatte doch etwas für sie empfunden. Sogar mehr als nur etwas. Ob es Liebe war, konnte Jane nicht sagen. Das lag aber weniger an Liara, sondern viel mehr daran, dass Jane nicht wirklich wusste, was Liebe war oder wie es sich anfühlte. Für tiefe Gefühle hatte sie nie Platz gehabt. Sie war quasi in der Allianz aufgewachsen. Auf Militärschiffen. Sie wusste nur, was Liebe sein sollte, weil sie sich ab und zu mal romantische Filme oder Dramen angesehen hatte. Und solche Gefühle hatte sie wirklich noch nie gehabt. War das normal? Klar, man durfte Filme nicht für voll nehmen. Das war inszeniert und überspitzt, aber hatte sie auch nur ansatzweise so etwas empfunden, wie es da dargestellt wurde? Nein.  
Und dass sie nun nach ihrem Tod, kaum an Liara dachte, sprach schon für sich. Sie musste unbedingt Liara finden und mit ihr sprechen! Sie hatte sogar schon angefangen mit Jacob zu flirten! Sie redete sich zwar ein, dass sie es hauptsächlich gemacht hatte, um ihn besser durchschauen zu können, aber zumindest teilweise, war sie auch von seinem Körper angezogen. Er war wirklich gut in Form und Soldaten waren ihre übliche Zielgruppe.

„Ich werde noch wahnsinnig!“

„Commander, soll ich Dr. Chakwas von ihren Auffälligkeiten berichten?“ erklang EDIs Stimme von einem Terminal neben der Tür zu Shepards Quartier.

„Was?! Auffällig – was zur Hölle? Nein!“

„Ihre Vitalwerte zeigen deutliche Auffälligkeiten und sie sind wie ein Tier in einem Gehege durch ihr Quartier hin und her gestreift, bevor sie sagten, dass sie wahnsinnig würden.“

„Nein. Alles ok. Und hören Sie auf meine Kabine abzuhören!“

„Das ist meine Aufgabe. Ich muss Ihnen jederzeit - “

„NEIN!“

„Verstanden, Commander.“

Da das nun geklärt Shepard aber noch immer aufgewühlt war, ging sie an ihr Terminal, um sich auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Sie war schließlich zwei Jahre lang tot.

 

Eine Durchsage von Joker teilte der Crew mit, dass sie die Citadel erreicht hatten und das Andocken eingeleitet würde.

Shepard hatte der Crew einen Tag Landgang verordnet. So konnten ihre Leute, persönliche Dinge erledigen oder einfach ausspannen. Sie wussten schließlich nicht, wann sie das nächste Mal die Gelegenheit für einen Landgang haben würden. Jane musste sich um geschäftliche Dinge kümmern. Zunächst musste sie Kasumi Goto, die Meisterdiebin, rekrutieren und sich danach beim Rat melden und Captain Anderson – der jetzt Ratsherr Anderson war – treffen. Sie stand von ihrem Arbeitsplatz auf, zog sich ihre N7-Lederjacke über und nahm sich das Dossier von Kasumi Goto mit, um es nochmal durchzugehen. Sie stand lesend vor ihrem Quartier, um auf den Aufzug zu warten. Die Türen des Lifts öffneten sich und ohne aufzusehen machte sie einen Schritt vor, prallte jedoch von etwas Hartem ab.  
Von dem unerwarteten Widerstand überrascht geriet sie ins Taumeln, doch noch bevor ihre schnellen N7-Reflexe reagieren konnten wurde sie von einer starken Hand am Arm gepackt.

„Schaust du eigentlich nie, bevor du den Aufzug betrittst?“  
Shepard sah auf und blickte direkt in das amüsierte Gesicht von Garrus.

„Nur gut, dass ich ja da war.“

„Du warst der Grund für mein Taumeln!“ verteidigte Shepard sich mit gespielter Empörung.

„Die Schuld immer bei anderen zu suchen, ist keine attraktive Eigenschaft,“ spottete er.

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass mir meine Attraktivität egal ist.“ Garrus musterte ihr Gesicht nach Anzeichen von Sarkasmus, war sich aber nicht sicher, wie Shepard diesen Satz gemeint hatte und beschloss ihn so stehen zu lassen.

„Das sagen attraktive Leute immer!“

Jane zog unbewusst eine Augenbraue hoch. Er fand sie attraktiv? Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. _Fuck. Ganz ruhig!_   _Er steht direkt vor dir und merkt das noch._ Der Gedanke, dass Garrus ihr nah war, half nicht dabei ihren Puls zu verlangsamen.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?“

Garrus war von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel ebenso überrascht wie von ihrem erhöhten Puls. Und ihrem Geruch. Dieser Geruch machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er hatte sie die letzten Tage immer wieder verspottet, provoziert oder sogar angeflirtet, weil er ihre Reaktionen sehen wollte. Shepard hatte sich verändert. Der neue Geruch verstärkte sich, wenn sie seine Nähe wahrnahm. Wenn ihr seine Anwesenheit nicht bewusst war, war der Geruch kaum merklich. Bei Flirts intensivierte sich der Geruch ebenfalls. Am stärksten war er, wenn sie sich körperlich nah waren. Bei einer Umarmung.

Die Erinnerung an ihre Begegnung im Aufzug nach der Rekrutierung Mordins flackerte auf. Der Moment, als er sich zu ihr hinab gebeugt und ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Das Verlangen sie zu packen und ihren Körper an seinen zu pressen, sein Gesicht in ihre Haare zu vergraben hatte ihn fast übermannt. Es hatte ihn mehr Willenskraft gekostet, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. Zwar hatte er sich schon länger zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt, obwohl sie ein Mensch war, aber diese Gefühle hatte er hauptsächlich auf den enormen Respekt und die Bewunderung ihr gegenüber als Commander zurückgeführt. Außerdem hatten sie während der Jagd auf Saren keine Möglichkeit gehabt, Dampf abzulassen.  
Er war wirklich froh gewesen, als Jane mit Liara anbandelte. Jane verdiente jemanden wie Liara und brauchte unbedingt Ablenkung. Außerdem konnte er so die kleine Stimme, die ihm Hoffnungen auf eine Chance bei Shepard einzureden versucht hatte, verstummen lassen. Er war nach Sarens Tod wieder zu C-Sec zurückgegangen. Shepard und er hatten zwar viel Kontakt gehalten, aber es hatte geholfen sie nicht täglich zu sehen. Und vor allem, sie nicht in Action auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sehen.

Garrus hatte sich mit Frauen getroffen. Nichts Ernstes, aber genug, um sich abzulenken und Spaß zu haben.

Dann war Shepard gestorben.  
Einfach so.

Ohne Vorwarnung.

Ohne Kampf.

Ohne Abschied.

Mit ihr war auch ein Teil von ihm gestorben. Sie hatte das Leben aus der Galaxie mit sich genommen. Eine leere, falsche Galaxie zurückgelassen. Ihn zurückgelassen.  
Und jetzt stand sie vor ihm mit ihren leuchtenden Narben und dem seltsamen Geruch, der ihn wild machte.

„Wenn du mir schon nicht sagst, was du hier willst, dann geh mir wenigstens aus dem Weg!“ Jane versuchte ihn beiseite zu schieben, was unfreiwillig komisch wirkte, da sie dem Turianer nur bis zur Brust reichte.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du was gegen Begleitung hast.“

„Hast du nichts Besseres vor?“

„Was Besseres als ein Gespräch zwischen dir und dem Rat, nachdem du gestorben und von Cerberus wiederhergestellt worden bist? Was Besseres gibt es nicht!“ Garrus lachte.

„Dann hoffe ich, du hast Popcorn dabei.“ Jane schenkte ihm ihr schräges etwas schelmisches Grinsen. Die beiden traten in den Aufzug und fuhren hinab auf Deck 2. Dort warteten schon ein paar Crew-Mitglieder mit mürrischen Blicken auf den Lift.

„Wir haben den Aufzug wohl doch etwas lange aufgehalten,“ lachte Shepard als sie aus dem Lift trat.

„Nehmt euch nächstes Mal einfach ein Zimmer“, sagte Joker laut und die Umstehenden, die noch nicht auf der ersten Normandy gedient hatten, tauschten schockierte oder zumindest verwunderte Blicke aus. Das stachelte Shepard auf, etwas zu erwidern.

„Das wäre doch Verschwendung seiner Standhaftigkeit“ sie blickte Garrus süffisant an „und langweilig wäre es auch.“ Sie lehnte sich an Garrus und streichelte über seine Brust.

Joker, Garrus und Shepard brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und ließen ein paar perplex dreinschauende Cerberusmitarbeiter zurück.


	7. Landgang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus begleitet Jane zu ihrem Gespräch mit Anderson und dem Rat. Danach erkunden sie die Läden und lassen den Abend mit Alkohol in einem Club ausklingen.

Der Commander und der Ex-Cop verließen ihr Shuttle am angegebenen Treffpunkt zur Rekrutierung von Kasumi Goto. Die Mail beinhaltete diesen Ort und eine Kennung, welche Shepard zur Identifizierung nutzen sollte. Sie fand das umständlich und irgendwie kindisch. Andererseits war Kasumi eine Meisterdiebin. Sogar die meistgesuchte Diebin des Citadelgebiets.

Das ungleiche Paar sah sich um. Unsicher wonach sie Ausschau halten sollten.

„Mir gefällt das nicht, Shepard“, brummte Garrus.

„Keine Sorge, ich pass auf dich auf, mein Großer.“ Sie klopfte ihm dabei mit der Hand auf die Schulter.

„Commander Shepard!“ ertönte eine etwas künstliche Stimme hinter den beiden und sie wandten sich um. Auf der Werbesäule in der Mitte des Dockingbereichs erschien eine Frau mit tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze. Shepard ging zu der Säule hinüber, während Garrus die Umgebung sondierte.

„Geben Sie das Passwort ein, dann erhalten Sie ein Gratisgeschenk!“ sagte die Frau und Shepard stellte sich direkt vor die Säule, um mit dieser über ihr Omni-Tool zu interagieren.

„Schweigen ist Gold.“

„Schön, Sie endlich kennenzulernen, Commander Shepard. Kasumi Goto. Ich bin ein Fan.“

Die beiden wechselten einige Sätze miteinander und klärten einige Fragen über Kasumis Motivation.

„Wir sollten das Ganze beenden. Sie sehen albern aus, wie Sie da rumstehen und mit einer Werbung reden. Wir sehen uns an Bord.“ Kasumi beendete die Aufzeichnung und gab sich auf einer Empore zu erkennen, bevor sie ihre Tarnfunktion aktivierte und sich zur Normandy begab.

Garrus brummte immer noch und Shepard musste der Versuchung wiederstehen, ihm den Hals zu kraulen.

„Das gefällt mir nicht“, sagte er schließlich.

„Keine Sorge. Was sollte sie schon von mir stehlen wollen?“ Da diese Antwort das tiefe skeptische Brummen aus Garrus‘ Kehle noch immer nicht beendet hatte, versuchte sie einen anderen, einen logischeren Ansatz. „Cerberus hat keine vier Milliarden Credits in meine Wiederherstellung investiert, um mich dann von einer Diebin erdolchen zu lassen.“

„Vier Milliarden Credits?!“ Ein überraschter Ausruf hatte das Brummen beendet. Das war zwar anders als geplant, aber immerhin hatte er aufgehört zu knurren.

„Schau mich nicht so an. Ich weiß ja auch nicht warum.“

„Naja, leuchtende Narben sind der letzte Schrei aber teuer“, triezte er sie.

„Du bist ja nur neidisch, dass deine Narbe nicht leuchtet, Scarface.“ Sie boxte ihm in die Seite.

„Doch nicht in orange. In blau würde ich die sofort nehmen!“

Sie lachten und begaben sich zum Sicherheitsbereich.

Für den Sicherheitscheck mussten sie durch einen Gang gehen, in dem sie von einem Scanner erfasst wurden. Nach wenigen Sekunden ertönte ein Warnton.

„Mit dir kann man aber auch wirklich nirgendwo ohne Zwischenfall hingehen.“ Garrus klackerte amüsiert mit seinen Kieferknochen.

Die turianische Wache legte eine Hand an ihr Headset „Ausschalten!“ Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der offensichtlich die Person am anderen Ende sprach, sagte er: „Was? Glauben Sie ernsthaft … ja, okay.“ Er nahm die Hand vom Headset und wandte sich Shepard und Garrus zu.

„Verzeihen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten, Ma’am. Unsere Scanner zeigen falsche Werte an. Sie scheinen zu glauben, Sie wären, äh, tot.“

„Vor einigen Jahren war ich mal als „im Einsatz vermisst“ gemeldet“, erklärte Shepard. Garrus schnaubte amüsiert.

„Würden Sie sich bitte bei meinem Captain melden? Er kann Sie in unserem System wieder aktivieren.“

Shepard und Garrus gingen durch die Tür und trafen auf Captain Bailey. Ein Mann mittleren Alters mit kurzen blonden Haaren und einer gewissen Müdigkeit in seinen Gesichtszügen. Er war erfrischend pragmatisch und stellte Shepards Status wieder her, ohne groß den bürokratischen Regeln zu folgen. Immerhin war sie Commander Shepard. Held der Citadel. Spectre des Rates. Jeder wusste, wer sie war. Das musste nicht erst von Bürokraten bestätigt werden.

Froh über die unkomplizierte Lösung verließen sie das kleine Büro und fanden sich auf einem der neu gebauten Decks des Zakera Bezirks wieder. Der Zakera Bezirk war während des Angriffs der Sovereign und der Geth erheblich beschädigt und in Folge neuaufgebaut worden. Jetzt fanden sich hier verschiedenste Läden. In Shepards grüne Augen trat ein Funkeln. Sie betrachtete die Läden und das wilde Treiben mit großen Augen, wobei sich ein Staunen auf ihre Gesichtszüge legte, das Garrus schmunzeln ließ.

„Oh, wir müssen uns unbedingt umgucken, Garrus!“ Sie blickte von links nach rechts und versuchte all die Eindrücke aufzunehmen.

„Müssen wir das?“

„Wenn du nicht willst, dann geh ich allein!“

„Solltest du nicht erst mit dem Rat sprechen?“

„Oh, stimmt. Der Rat.“ Shepard rollte die Augen und seufzte. „Ich hasse es, wenn du Recht hast.“

„Dann musst du aber eine Menge Hass in dir tragen.“

„Mein Hass ist vermutlich so groß wie dein Ego.“

 

Die beiden nahmen ein Shuttle zum Präsidium und betraten die Botschaft der Menschen. Hier herrschte Ruhe. Ab und an lief eine einzelne formell gekleidete Person mit einem Datenpad von einem Büro zum anderen. Auf einer Bank saß eine Frau mit blonden Haaren und braunen Augen neben einer Asari – offenbar flirtend. Shepards Staunen und die Begeisterung von zuvor war vollkommen vergangen. Sie mochte Politik nicht…und auch nicht die Personen, die in der Politik tätig waren – oder es versuchten. Lügen, Manipulation und Verrat getarnt durch höfliches Lächeln. Sie zog ihren linken Mundwinkel angewidert hoch. Das passierte unbewusst und dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment. Sie merkte es immer erst, wenn die Grimasse schon wieder vorbei war. Dieses unwillkürliche Zeichen von Abscheu und Abneigung hatte ihr schon häufig Probleme bereitet und ihr einiges an Willenskraft abverlangt, um es in Gesprächen mit Politikern oder anderen wichtigen Leuten nicht zu zeigen.

„Soll ich draußen warten?“ fragte Garrus, als Andersons Büro in Sicht kam.

„Was? Nein. Dann müsste ich mir ja die Mühe machen, es dir hinterher alles zu erzählen.“ Sie grinste schief und sprach die Empfangsdame an. Mit einer nasalen Stimme sagte die kleine brünette Frau, dass Anderson bereits auf sie wartete.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, gab sie den Blick auf einen müden Ratsherrn Anderson preis, der vor den Projektionen der anderen drei Ratsmitglieder stand.

„Oh, Commander! Wir haben gerade von Ihnen gesprochen.“ Anderson schenkte Shepard ein Lächeln, bevor er auch Garrus begrüßte.

„Es ist lange her, Anderson. Ich hoffe, die vergangenen Jahre waren gut zu Ihnen.“ Der Commander ergriff Andersons Hand und schenkte ihm ein freundschaftliches Lächeln.

„Es gab ein paar Stolpersteine. Es ist gut, dass Sie wieder da sind.“

Der Salarianische Ratsherr ergriff das Wort und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Projektion der Ratsmitglieder: „Wir haben viele Gerüchte über Ihre unerwartete Rückkehr gehört. Einige davon sind…beunruhigend.“

„Wir haben dieses Treffen einberufen, damit Sie Ihre Vorgehensweise erklären können, Shepard. Das sind wir Ihnen schuldig. Schließlich haben Sie bei der Schlacht gegen Saren und seine Geth unser Leben gerettet.“ Die Asari hatte nun wieder das Wort.

„Die Kollektoren entführen Kolonisten der Menschen in den Terminus-Systemen. Und schlimmer noch, wir glauben dass sie für die Reaper arbeiten.

Während der turianische Ratsherr seine Hände zuvor hinterm Rücken zusammengelegt hatte, nahm er sie nun nach vorne und erhob die Stimme: „Die Terminus-Systeme liegen außerhalb unserer Zuständigkeit! Und das wussten Ihre Kolonisten, als sie den Ratssektor verließen.“

Shepard sog scharf die Luft ein und zählte innerlich von zehn rückwärts. Sie musste diplomatisch bleiben. Sich alle Möglichkeiten offenhalten. Jetzt bloß nicht zu früh die Fassung verlieren.

„Sie übersehen dabei ein wichtiges Detail, Ratsherr: Die Reaper sind darin verwickelt“, ging Anderson dazwischen. Er kannte Shepard zu gut und wusste, dass sie mit Politikern wenig Geduld hatte.

Der turianische Ratsherr nahm nun seine dreifingrigen Hände hoch und setzte Anführungszeichen in die Luft. „Ja, natürlich, die Reaper.“ Jene unsterbliche Spezies intelligenter Raumschiffe, die angeblich in den Tiefen des Raums lauert. Wir haben diesen Ansatz zurückgewiesen.“

Wir haben diesen Ansatz zurückgewiesen? Hat er das grade wirklich gesagt? Zorn stieg in Shepard auf. Unglauben, Wut, Empörung. Es gab nicht genug Worte, die ihre Stimmung angemessen beschrieben hätten. Garrus hinter ihr hatte verächtlich geschnaubt. Allerdings so leise, dass es über die  Projektion bei den Ratsmitgliedern vermutlich nicht angekommen war. Shepard ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und überlegte sich, welche Antwort die wohl am wenigstens beleidigende war.

„Shepard“, Anderson hatte sich an sie gewandt „außer Ihnen hat niemand das Hologramm auf Ilos gesehen, das Ihnen die Wahrheit über die Reaper verraten hat. Nur Sie und Ihre Crew haben jemals mit der Sovereign gesprochen. Ich glaube Ihnen, aber ohne Beweise aus anderen Quellen werden die anderen weiterhin denken, dass Saren hinter den Angriffen der Geth gesteckt hat.“

Erneut holte sie tief Luft. Versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben, als sie das Wort an die Ratsmitglieder wandte: „Saren war ein organisches Wesen. Die Geth hätten ihn niemals als Anführer akzeptiert. Sie sind ihm nur gefolgt, weil er für die Sovereign gearbeitet hat!“

„Saren war ein faszinierendes und charismatisches Individuum. Er hat die Geth davon überzeugt, dass die Reaper real sind … genau wie er Sie davon überzeugt hat“, sagte die Asari. Hinter Shepard begann Garrus ein tiefes missbilligendes Knurren hören zu lassen. Er war offenbar genauso schockiert und wütend wie Shepard. Noch ehe der Commander etwas erwidern konnte, sprach der turianische Ratsherr wieder: „Es gehörte zu seinem Plan, die Citadel anzugreifen. Die Reaper sind lediglich ein Mythos, den Sie beharrlich ins Feld führen.“ Fassungslosigkeit übermannte Shepard immer mehr. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war zwei Jahre tot und nichts hatte sich verändert. Alles, was sie getan hatte – alles, was sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte – war vergebens gewesen.

„Wir glauben, dass Sie das glauben, aber deshalb muss es noch lange nicht wahr sein.“

„Gehen Sie zurück nach Ilos und reden Sie mit Vigil! Oder sehen Sie sich die Überreste der Sovereign an – die Technologie ist der unseren ganz offensichtlich überlegen!“ Der Commander versuchte noch immer sachlich und logisch argumentierend, den Rat zu überzeugen.

„Das Hologramm auf Ilos funktioniert nicht mehr, und wir haben keine Indizien dafür gefunden, dass  die Sovereign kein Werk der Geth war.“

„Die Geth sind zu beeindruckenden technischen Errungenschaften fähig. Vermutlich hat Saren sie genau deshalb rekrutiert.“

„Diese Reaper-Theorie belegt nur, wie angeschlagen Ihr Geisteszustand ist. Sie wurden manipuliert – von Cerberus und davor von Saren.“

Garrus Knurren wurde immer lauter und auch Shepard entfuhr ein wütendes Knurren. Sie begriff nicht, wie verblendet die Ratsmitglieder waren. Wie konnten sie alle das leugnen, was vor zwei Jahren geschehen war?

Shepard reichte es. Sie wollte diplomatisch bleiben, aber ihre Stimme war fest und fordernd, als sie sprach. „Ich habe Saren davon abgehalten, die Citadel zu erobern. Ich habe Menschenleben geopfert, um diesen Rat zu retten!“

„Wir befinden uns in einer schwierigen Lage, Shepard. Sie arbeiten für Cerberus – einen erklärten Feind des Rats. Das ist Verrat, ein Kapitalverbrechen.“

„Das geht zu weit“, mischte Anderson sich ein „Shepard ist eine Heldin. Als Mitglied dieses Rates werde ich diese Schönfärberei nicht länger dulden.“

„Erstens, ich arbeite nicht FÜR Cerberus. Ich nutze zur Zeit nur ihre Ressourcen. Zweitens tue ich das nur, weil mir alle anderen offenbar in den Rücken fallen!“ Shepard konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. Die erstaunten Gesichter der Ratsmitglieder waren unbezahlbar. „Glauben Sie mir, ich würde lieber ein Allianzschiff befehligen oder in offiziellem Auftrag als Spectre agieren.“ Fügte sie noch hinzu, um die Wogen zu glätten. Verschränkte allerdings abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Vielleicht gibt es einen Kompromiss. Keine öffentliche Anerkennung, angesichts Ihrer Kontakte, aber etwas Unterstützung am Rande“, schlug die Asari vor und tauschte Blicke mit den anderen Ratsmitgliedern aus.

„Shepard, wenn Sie sich bedeckt halten und Ihr Operationsgebiet auf die Terminus-Systeme beschränken, bietet Ihnen der Rat die Wiedereinstellung als Spectre an.“

„Ich nehme Ihr Angebot an“, antwortete Shepard knapp.

„Viel Glück bei Ihren Nachforschungen, Shepard! Wir hoffen auf eine rasche Lösung … und auf ein baldiges Ende Ihrer Verbindung mit Cerberus.“ Die Asari beendete die Übertragung. Sobald die Projektion aus war, ließ Shepard ihre angestaute Wut und den Frust in einem Schrei frei.

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht“, sagte sie schließlich mehr zu sich selbst als zu Anderson oder Garrus.

„Na, das lief doch besser als erwartet.“ Anderson wies Shepard zum Balkon.

„Besser als erwarte, huh?“

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung.“ Er seufzte. „Ihnen ist natürlich klar, dass das Angebot des Rats rein symbolisch ist. Unternommen wird gar nichts.“

„Ich brauche von denen keine Hilfe. Sorgen Sie nur dafür, dass sie mir nicht in den Rücken fallen.“

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein, solange Sie in den Terminus-Systemen bleiben.“

Die Tür zum Büro öffnete sich und Udina trat ein. „Anderson, wir müssen reden … Shepard! Was machen Sie denn hier?“ Die Überraschung über Shepards Anwesenheit war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Kurze Stippvisite, um zu sehen wie es Anderson geht.“

„Sie müssen mich nicht decken“, sagte Anderson. „Ich habe Shepard eingeladen mit dem Rat zu sprechen. Wir haben unser Treffen soeben beendet.“

Es folgte ein kurzes politisches Geplänkel zwischen den beiden, bevor Udina von dannen zog und so Shepard die Möglichkeit gab in Ruhe mit Anderson zu sprechen. Sie gingen auf den Balkon und sahen auf das Präsidium. Garrus setzte sich auf eine Couch an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und las über sein Omni-Tool die Nachrichten, um die beiden nicht zu stören.

„Wie ist es Ihnen in den letzten Jahren ergangen?“

„Der Sitz im Rat ist nicht das, was ich mir für meinen Lebensabend vorgestellt hatte. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich würde ständig mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand rennen. Die Wahrheit über die Sovereign zu kennen, ist eine große Belastung. Ein Albtraum. Ich kann schon verstehen, warum andere es nicht glauben wollen. Aber ich weiß, wie wichtig es ist, also versuche ich es weiter. Immer einen guten Kampf liefern, richtig?“

„Ja. Der große Kampf kommt noch. Hoffen wir, dass wir ihn gut meistern werden.“

Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit. Über die Schäden an der Citadel, dem Krieg gegen die Geth, die Überreste der Sovereign. Shepard war bestürzt, wie viel vertuscht und vergessen wurde. Es hätte sie nicht so überraschen sollen, aber das tat es. Wie konnten die Leute – vor allem der Rat – so kurzsichtig sein?

Schließlich fragte sie noch nach Ashley Williams. Ihre alte Untergegebene. Der Unbekannte hatte bemerkt, dass ihre Akte eine beeindruckend hohe Geheimhaltung hatte. Und Anderson bestätigte dies. Er sagte, er könne Shepard nichts sagen, solange sie mit Cerberus arbeitete. Das war enttäuschend, aber verständlich.

„Hat mich gefreut, Anderson.“ Shepard lächelte ihn an.

„Mich auch, Shepard“, er erwiderte das Lächeln und wandte sich an Garrus: „Passen Sie gut auf sie auf!“

„Natürlich, Sir.“

„Das habe ich gehört.“

 

Kurze Zeit später waren sie zurück im Zakera-Bezirk und Shepard zog Garrus durch verschiedenste Läden. Sie besorgte Vorräte für den Koch der Normandy und einige Verbesserungen für Waffen und Panzerung.

„Nicht schlapp machen, Garrus!“

„Hier waren wir doch schon“, grummelte der Turianer.

„Wir sind aber nur daran vorbei- und nicht reingegangen.“

Garrus rollte mit den Augen – zumindest soweit es einem Turianer möglich war.

„Nur doch der Laden dort vorne.“

Die Skepsis war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben: „Ein Souvenir-Shop? Ernsthaft?“

„Versprochen.“ Shepard nahm unvermittelt seine Hand und zog ihn in den Laden. Sie war überrascht davon, wie gut sich ihre Hand in seine große dreifingrige mit Klauen besetzte Hand schmiegte. Wie gut es sich anfühlte. Sie wollte seine Hand nie wieder loslassen. Dennoch zwang sie sich, den Griff zu lösen und seine Hand freizugeben, als sie den Laden erreicht hatten. Sie betraten das Geschäft und eine Asari begrüßte sie.

Wie in den anderen Läden begann Shepard die Verkäuferin zu dem Laden zu befragen und versuchte, einen Rabatt auszuhandeln. Während sie in den anderen Geschäften eine Werbebotschaft aufgenommen hatte, genügte es hier, dass sie ein Spectre des Rates war. Und schon hatte sie auch hier einen Rabatt.

Garrus und sie streiften durch den Laden und sahen sich die Produkte an, als Garrus ein Quietschen vernahm und zu Shepard hinübersah. „Oh mein Gott!“ Er ging zu Shepard hinüber, nur um zu sehen wie die Heldin der Citadel, Spectre des Rates einen flauschigen Fellknäul in der Hand hielt und vor Freude quietschte.

„Ähm … Jane?“ Er wusste wirklich nicht, was los war und wie er sich verhalten sollte.

„Garrus, schau nur!“ Sie hielt ihm den Fellknäul direkt vor das Gesicht. Er bemerkte, dass die behaarte Kugel atmete.

„Lebt das etwa?“

„Das ist ein Hamster!“ Ihre Begeisterung ließ ihre Augen so groß werden, dass Garrus befürchtete, sie könnten ihr aus dem Schädel fallen. So aufgeregt hatte er sie noch nie gesehen.

„Ok“, sagte er langsam. Er wusste noch immer nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. „Und, wofür ist so ein Hamster gut?“

„Er ist süß!“ Sie sagte das so, als sei es eine Tatsache und würde als Erklärung vollkommen ausreichen.

„Jane, du …“, begann er noch unsicher, wie er den Satz beenden würde.

„Ist mir egal, was du sagst. Dieser kleine Kerl, braucht ein neues Zuhause!“ Sie setzte den Hamster zurück in sein gläsernes Zuhause und ging mit dem Terrarium zur Kasse ehe Garrus noch etwas sagen konnte.

„Ich nehm den Hamster mit Zubehör. Und …“, sie sah sich noch kurz um „alle Modellschiffe und Fische, die sie haben!“

„Sehr gerne.“

„Können Sie das auf die Normandy liefern lassen?“

„Natürlich.“

Garrus kam der Gedanke, dass er das hätte verhindern müssen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Versager. Er fragte sich, ob alle menschlichen Frauen so waren.

Shepard kam mit einem breiten zufriedenen Grinsen auf ihn zu.

„Was schaust du denn so, Scarface?“

„Ich … was ist hier grade passiert?“

Jane lachte über seine Verwunderung. „Weißt du, Frauen geben einfach gerne Geld aus. Und kleine flauschige Tiere, sind süß.“

„Süß. Klar“, er nickte. „Und was macht man dann damit?“

„Nichts. Man kümmert sich um ihn. Füttern, mit ihm spielen … sowas halt.“

„Klar.“

„Ach, das verstehst du nicht.“ Sie boxte ihm in die Seite.

„Ich glaube, das will ich auch nicht.“ 

„Ist schon ok.“ Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Commander Shepard!“ Eine große Frau mit gebräunter Haut winkte sie zu sich herüber.

„Ist das nicht diese Reporterin?“ fragte Garrus.

Shepard seufzte und ging zu der Frau hinüber. Neben ihr schwebte eine Kamera in der Luft.

„Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani, Westerlund News.“ Sie reichte dem Commander die Hand, doch Shepard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das linke Bein. Ihre Abwehrhaltung. Sie erinnerte sich noch an die Reporterin und wie diese sie vorgeführt hatte.

„Ich habe Sie vor zwei Jahren interviewt, als Sie ein Spectre wurden. Sie haben das Interview mittendrin abgebrochen. Viele Menschen haben sich gefragt, was der Rat wohl zu verbergen hat. Haben Sie ’ne Minute Zeit?“

„Damit Sie mich wieder in den Dreck ziehen können?“

„Aber Shepard! Ihnen mögen meine Methoden nicht gefallen, aber wir stehen auf derselben Seite. Sie sind zurück, Sie sind eine Nachricht. Ich will nur Ihre Geschichte hören.“ Shepard nickte und das Scheinwerferlicht der Kamera ging an. Es war blendend hell.

„Es heißt, Sie wären während der Schlacht um die Citadel im Herzen des Präsidiums gewesen. Man kann sagen, der Ablauf des Kampfes hing von Ihren Worten ab. Demnach haben Sie Admiral Hackett gesagt, er soll die Destiny Ascension unterstützen, was Hunderte von Menschenleben gekostet und die weitere Herrschaft des Citadel-Rats –“

„Ich habe genug von Ihren unredlichen Behauptungen.“ Shepard trat an die Reporterin heran und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Khalisa al-Jilani ging zu Boden. Garrus lachte laut auf.

„Das hätte ich schon bei unserem ersten Treffen tun sollen.“

„Miststück!“ schrie die Reporterin, als sie sich wieder aufrappelte. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass jeder in der Allianz das erkennt!“

Shepard wandte sich von ihr ab und ging Richtung Dark Star Bar. Sie wollte endlich ihr Bier.

„Video prüfen. Haben wir’s drauf?“ hörte sie al-Jilani hinter sich sagen, bevor diese fluchend das Weite suchte. Garrus kam noch immer lachend zu ihr.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe die Kamera außer Gefecht gesetzt“, sagte er noch immer amüsiert.

„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen.“

„Ich hab es auch nicht für dich getan!“, sagte er mit gespielter Entrüstung. Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Als du sie geschlagen hast, musste ich laut lachen. Man darf Archangel so doch nicht überall im Extranet sehen.“ Sie musste schmunzeln.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Los, lass uns endlich unser Bier trinken.“

„Auf diese Worte warte ich seit Stunden!“

 

Wenige Minuten später reichte Garrus Shepard ein Bier und setzte sich neben sie auf die Sitzbank. Die Musik im Dark Star war so laut und dröhnend, dass sie nebeneinander sitzen mussten, um sich überhaupt unterhalten zu können.

„Danke“, sagte Shepard und lächelte ihn an.

„Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden.“

„Für die Aktion grade, bekommst du noch ein Bier von mir. Scheiße, ich muss immer noch lachen, wenn ich daran denke!“ Er kicherte mit seiner kratzigen Turianer Stimme.

„Ich hasse Reporter!“ Jane nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Geister, ich hoffe ich bin beim nächsten Mal wieder dabei!“

„Keine Sorge, ich geh nirgends ohne dich hin.“ Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Selbst im Sitzen war er ein gutes Stück höher als sie.

„Kein Shepard ohne Vakarian!“ Sie hielt ihm ihre Flasche zum Anstoßen hin.

„Kein Shepard ohne Vakarian!“ erwiderte er und stieß seine Flasche an ihre. Sie nahmen beide einen Schluck und lehnten sich zurück. Für einen Moment schwiegen sie. Genossen ein paar Minuten, in denen sie vorgeben konnten, normale Bürger zu sein, die sich zum Feiern in einer Bar trafen. Ohne Gedanken an Tod und Krieg. Jane nahm noch einen Schluck und lehrte die Flasche.

„Ich hol uns die nächste Runde!“ Sie stand auf und ging zur Bar hinüber.

„Hey, Süße!“ Ein Betrunkener quatschte sie von der Seite an. Sie ignorierte ihn einfach, stellte sich etwas abseits an den Tresen und machte den Barkeeper auf sich aufmerksam.

„Ein dextro- und ein levo-Bier, bitte!“

Der Turianer wandte sich ab, um die Flaschen zu holen.

„Hey, Süße! Was ist denn mit deinem hübschen Gesicht passiert?“ Der Betrunkene war zu ihr hinübergekommen und lehnte sich jetzt weit vor, um ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Nichts, was Sie etwas anginge“, sagte sie knapp. Sie bezahlte die Drinks, indem sie ihr Omni-Tool über das Abrechnung-Modul der Bar hielt.

„Warum denn so gemein?“ Er legte ihr eine Hand auf den Unterarm, als sie die Flaschen von dem Kellner entgegennahm. Der Turianer schaute ihr fragend ins Gesicht. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie brauchte keine Hilfe für einen Betrunkenen. Außerdem wollte sie keinen unnötigen Ärger haben.

„Kein Wunder, dass sie gemein ist. Die ist ja auch mit so ‘nem hässlichen Turianer hier“, ein ebenfalls betrunkener Freund des ersten Typs war mittlerweile dazugekommen.

Shepard atmete tief ein. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Der gemeinsame Abend mit Garrus war ihr wichtiger, als zwei Betrunkene fertig zu machen.

„Hey!“ Der turianische Barkeeper zog die Hand des Betrunken von Shepards Unterarm. „Noch ein Wort und ihr fliegt hier raus!“

„Ok, ok!“ Die Betrunken zogen ab. Shepard entspannte sich.

„Danke.“ Sie schenkte dem Barmann ein Lächeln.

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind und ich habe keine Lust, dass hier irgendetwas zu Bruch geht, Commander.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab und bediente Gäste an der anderen Seite der Theke.

Jane ging zu Garrus zurück und sah sofort, dass er alles beobachtet hatte. Er versteckte die Anspannung, aber sie kannte ihn zu gut, um es nicht zu bemerken.

„Alles gut, Großer.“ Sie drückte ihm sein Bier in die Hand. „Von sowas, lassen wir uns den Abend nicht verderben!“

In den nächsten Stunden unterhielten sie sich über alles Mögliche. Shepard wollte alles über die letzten zwei Jahre wissen. Nach einigen Bier erzählte Garrus ihr von seiner Truppe auf Omega. Und von Sidonis. Sie merkte wie sehr es auf ihm lastete, dass Sidonis ihn verraten hatte und deshalb alle in seiner Crew getötet worden waren. Sie spürte den Schmerz und Zorn in ihm.

Sie wusste, dass es nichts gab, was sie sagen oder tun konnte, um ihn aufzumuntern. Rache und Zorn brannten sich durch die Gedanken einer Person wie ein Feuer. Man konnte die Flammen nicht mit Worten löschen, man musste den Zündstoff entfernen. Das wusste sie selbst nur zu gut.

Sie stand auf. „Jane, ich –“ Shepard nahm ihm seine Flasche aus der Hand, stellte sie auf den Tisch und zog ihn hoch „Was?“

„Ich will tanzen!“ Sie zog ihn hinter sich her zur Tanzfläche. Sie spürte die Wirkung des Alkohols, ihre verlangsamten Reflexe und müden Sinne. Aber auf der Tanzfläche war es egal. Sie schwang ihre Hüften und kreiste die Arme. Garrus stand lachend vor ihr. „Scheiße, Jane. Du kannst echt nicht tanzen!“

„Schwing du erstmal deine Hüften, Scarface!“ sie grinste ihn breit an, froh über seine bessere Laune. Die beiden vergaßen alles um sich herum als sie tanzten. In diesem Moment gab es kein Cerberus, keine Kollektoren, keine Reaper. Es gab nur das Dröhnen der Musik, das den Takt zu ihren Bewegungen angab. Das Lied endete und Jane hielt kurz inne, sie begann leicht zu schwanken.

„Ist da etwa jemand betrunken?“ spottete er.

„Du“, sie piekte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust und fiel dabei beinahe vornüber.

„Du bist doch selber betrunken!“ sagte sie, als sie das Gleichgewicht wiedererlangt hatte.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit zu gehen.“

„Aber Ich will noch tanzen!“ Sie wandte sich ab und begann wieder zu tanzen. Doch ihre unrhythmischen Bewegungen brachten sie erneut aus dem Gleichgewicht und sie drohte zu stürzen. Garrus legte ihr einen Arm um die Taille, um sie aufzufangen. Er zog sie an sich heran, um sie wieder aufzurichten und sie wurde sich seiner Nähe bewusst. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich und ihr Blick wanderte über seinen Körper. Er brauchte sein empfindliches Gehör nicht, um ihren schnellen Herzschlag zu bemerken. Er spürte jeden Herzschlag direkt an seiner Brust. Schnell richtete er sie wieder auf und ließ sie los, sobald er sicher war, dass sie stehen konnte.

„Lass uns gehen“, sagte er.

„Ja.“ Unsicher, was all das zu bedeuten hatte, vermied sie es ihn anzusehen. Schweigend verließen die beiden den Club und gingen zum Shuttleservice. Shepard konnte ihre Gefühle und ihre körperliche Reaktionen nicht deuten. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie denken, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand – dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. War das denn so abwegig? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wollte die Gedanken loswerden, doch stattdessen wurde ihr schwindelig.

Garrus legte ihr den Arm um die Taille und stabilisierte sie so.

„Wenn du ‘ne Umarmung willst, kannst du auch einfach fragen“, stichelte er. Sie boxte ihm als Antwort in die Seite.

„Au! Pass bloß auf, sonst trag ich dich noch zum Schiff!“

„Wag‘ es ja nicht, mich hochzunehmen!“ Sie wollte resolut wirken, aber konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Garrus musste schmunzeln. Er hatte sie noch nie so Lachen hören. So unbeschwert.

„Wie betrunken bist du eigentlich?“

„Gar nicht“, protestierte sie. „Aber weißt du, was ich bin?“

Ihm fielen so einige Antworten ein, nannte aber keine von ihnen, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Hungrig! Lass uns was essen.“

„Wir sollten wirklich zurück zur Norman –“ er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, weil sich Shepard aus seinem Arm befreit hatte und nun davon rannte. „Der Letzte muss bezahlen!“

„Geister“, fluchte er leise, konnte sich ein Lachen aber nicht verkneifen und rannte ihr hinterher.

Shepard war trotz ihres Zustands ziemlich schnell und erstaunlich sicher auf den Füßen. Trotz ihres Vorsprungs hatte er sie bald eingeholt, blieb jedoch wenige Meter hinter ihr, um sie im Auge behalten zu können.

„Komm schon, du lahme Ente!“ Sie blickte über die Schulter zurück, sodass sie die Sitzbank vor sich nicht sehen konnte. Sie stürzte kopfüber und fiel der Länge nach hin. In der Ferne hörte sie Garrus ihren Namen rufen. Sie schürfte sich die Knie und Handgelenke auf, als sie instinktiv versuchte den Sturz abzufangen. Allerdings hatte sie zu viel Schwung, wodurch sie sich überschlug. Ihre Nase prallte hart auf dem Boden auf und der Geschmack von Eisen strömte in ihren Mund. Sie lag bäuchlings auf dem Boden, als Garrus neben ihr zum Stehen kam und sie auf den Rücken drehte.

Er hockte auf dem Boden und hielt sie in seinen Armen. Blut quoll aus ihrer Nase.

„Jane?“ Garrus suchte die kleine Frau  nach Verletzungen ab, konnte aber bis auf die blutende Nase und den Abschürfungen nichts entdecken. Shepards Körper begann zu beben und er blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Suchte nach Anzeichen für Schmerz.

Doch statt vor Schmerz zu wimmern oder zu stöhnen, begann Jane zu lachen.

„Scheiße, Jane!“

Sie lachte noch immer.

„Tut mir leid, aber du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen!“ Sie prustete und ein Nebel feiner Blutspritzer benetzte sein Hemd.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig“, warf er ihr vor „kannst du aufstehen?“

„Ich denke schon.“

Garrus stellte sie vorsichtig auf die Füße und beobachte sie genau. Als er sie langsam losließ, knickte ihr linkes Bein leicht weg. Sofort legte er ihr den Arm um die Taille, legte den zweiten Arm in ihre Kniekehlen und nahm sie hoch.

„Ey! Was?“ Sie protestierte und hämmerte ihm gegen die Brust, als er sie festhielt. Er wollte kein Risiko mehr eingehen.

„Lass mich runter!“

„Du hattest mehr als eine Chance. Ich bring dich jetzt zurück.“

„Aber –“

„Nichts aber.“ Er presste sie noch fester an sich, damit sie weniger Möglichkeiten hatte, sich zu wehren. Seine Bestimmtheit hatte die gewünschte Wirkung auf sie. Shepard beruhigte sich und schon bald legte sie einfach den Kopf an seine Brust, während Garrus sie zu einem Shuttle trug.

 

Kurze Zeit später betraten die beiden die Normandy. Shepard war nun wieder auf eigenen Beinen, ließ sich aber noch von Garrus stützen. Teilweise weil ihr verletztes Bein nachgeben könnte und teilweise weil sie mochte, wie er sie stützte.

„Zum Glück scheint keiner mehr wach zu sein“, bemerkte sie, als sie durch das KIZ zum Aufzug gingen.

Die Metalltüren des Lifts öffneten sich vor ihnen und Garrus drückte auf die Taste für Deck 3.

Ein dezentes BING später, betrat Garrus das Mannschaftsdeck und wollte Jane zu Dr. Chakwas bringen.

„Warte, was hast du vor?“ Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Dich zu Chakwas bringen.“

„Nein! Bist du verrückt?“

„Du bist verletzt“, protestierte er.

„Mir geht’s gut! Das ist nur oberflächlich.“

„Und wieso kannst du dann nicht alleine laufen?“

„Ich mag einfach, wie du deinen Arm um mich legst.“ Sie zog ihn wieder zurück in den Aufzug und drückte die Taste zu Deck 1.


	8. Eine lange Nacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine betrunkene Jane hält Garrus auf Trapp und kommt auf so manche Idee, die ihr später Schwierigkeiten bereiten könnte.

Die Türen des Aufzugs hatten sich hinter den beiden geschlossen und der Lift fuhr nach oben. Garrus war verunsichert. Was hatte Shepard vor? Sie war betrunken, aber sie würde ihn doch niemals verführen – oder etwa doch? Diese Gedanken waren lächerlich. Es handelte sich hier schließlich um Shepard.

„Jane?“

Mit einem BING hielt der Aufzug auf dem Privatdeck des Commanders. Die Türen öffneten sich und Shepard wankte hinaus. „Chaawasss bringt  uns um!“ Das Lallen Shepards verriet Garrus, dass sie sich wohl zum richtigen Zeitpunkt auf den Rückweg gemacht hatten. Sie hatte zunehmend Probleme mit Konsonanten. Er war zwar auch nicht mehr nüchtern, aber er hatte noch keine Gleichgewichtsprobleme.

 „Ich bin aber nicht verletzt.“ Garrus war schon im Begriff die Taste für Deck 3 zu drücken.

„Has dich maaal angeschaut?“ Sie piekte ihm mit dem Finger gegen die Brust, wobei sie erneut ins Wanken geriet. Er packte ihren Arm, um sie zu stützen und blickte an sich hinab. Das blaue Hemd war übersät mit Blutspritzern und einem großen Fleck, der entstanden war, als er Shepard getragen hatte.

„Oh.“

„Sieh’se?“

„Sie wird uns umbringen!“ Der Gedanken an die Bordärztin wie sie erneut eine verletzte Shepard zusammenflicken muss und sie beide zornig belehrte, schoss dem Turianer durch den Kopf. Der Doc würde wirklich wütend sein. Garrus hatte Chakwas eben erst versprochen, auf Shepard aufzupassen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte er schließlich.

„Du bis‘ noch vieeel zu nüchern“, befand Shepard und zog Garrus hinter sich her in ihre Kabine.

„Und du bist definitiv schon zu betrunken“, lachte Garrus, ließ aber zu, dass Shepard ihn hinter sich her zog. Er wusste nicht, was hier geschah, aber die betrunkene Jane war viel zu amüsant, als dass er es verpassen wollte. Er hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. Natürlich hatten sie schon gemeinsam getrunken, aber so unbeschwert hatte er sie noch nicht erlebt. Dieser Abend war ein lange überfälliger Moment, in dem sie die Last auf ihren Schultern vergessen und sich gehen lassen konnte. Das brauchte sie. Und er würde es ihr nicht verwehren. Und selbst wenn, dann würde sie sich mit Sicherheit nicht einfach ins Bett legen und schlafen.

Auch wenn er noch nicht lallte, so merkte er doch allmählich die Wirkung des Alkohols. Bei Turianern wirkte er langsamer, aber dann ziemlich intensiv. Seine Reflexe waren langsamer und er musste sich mehr beim Sprechen konzentrieren. Es war Ewigkeiten her, dass er mehr als zwei, drei Flaschen Bier getrunken hatte.

Shepard hatte ihn zur Couch gezogen und dann losgelassen, um zu ihrem Nachtschrank zu gehen. Garrus setzte sich und kam nicht umhin, ihr hinterher zusehen. Sie schwankte noch immer etwas, aber nicht so sehr, dass er sich Sorgen machen musste. Er ermahnte sich selbst, dass Jane kein kleines Kind war, sondern eine Soldatin – ja sogar ein Spectre. Sie war eine Frau. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Hintern, als sie sich bückte, um etwas aus ihrem Nachttisch zu holen. Hitze stieg ihm ins Gesicht und er war froh, dass Turianer nicht erröten konnten.

Geister, reiß dich zusammen! Du bist kein Teenager mehr! Und kein Xenophiler! Garrus versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Noch nie hatte er sich zu anderen Spezies hingezogen gefühlt. Außer zu Asaris, aber die zählen nicht. Jeder fühlte sich zu Asaris hingezogen.

Langsam glaubte Garrus, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, Shepard zu reizen und sie zu umwerben. Er wollte anhand ihrer Reaktionen erkennen, ob sie noch die alte Shepard war. Aber wie sollte er es beurteilen, wenn er selbst nicht mehr der alte Garrus war. Nach allem, was in den letzten zwei Jahren geschehen ist. Nach ihrem Tod.

Jane stand mit einer Flasche Hochprozentigem vor ihm. Sie drehte den Verschluss auf, nahm einen Schluck und drückte ihm die Flasche in die Hand. Dann warf sie sich neben ihm auf die Couch.

„Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen, weil du Schnaps in deinem Nachttisch hast?“ Garrus nahm einen Schluck.

„Wo soll er denn sons‘ sein?“ Sie grinste schief. Sie witzelten über die Cerberus Mitarbeiter und wie surreal die ganze Situation auf sie wirkte, wobei sie abwechselnd aus der Flasche tranken. Garrus nahm immer zwei große Schlucke, weil er fand, dass Shepard schon genug hatte. Er wusste aber, dass es den gegenteiligen Effekt hätte, sie drauf anzusprechen. Ihm wurde schummrig und auch er begann zu lallen.

„Du, Garrus?“ Janes veränderter Tonfall, ließ Garrus aufhorchen.

„Was is‘, Softie?“ Er nahm wieder einen großen Schluck und gab die Flasche zurück an Shepard, die ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Ich bin kein Softie!“ Sie zog eine Schnute und funkelte ihn an. Auf einmal hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Bin ich ‚n Softie?“ Sie hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und aus ihren Augen sprach der Zweifel.

„Jane“, er legte ihr eine Hand an die Wange „du bist alles, aber kein Softie!“ Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Wollte, dass sie die Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte erkannte. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie nah er ihr war. Er brach den Augenkontakt ab und nahm die Hand von der Wange.

„Wieso nenns‘e mich dann so?“

„Um dich zu ärgern.“ Er klackerte amüsiert mit seinen Kiefern. Jane boxte ihm in die Seite. „Jane, du bis‘ die härtes‘e Person, die ich kenn. Ich mag es, wenn du ma nich stahlhart bis.“

Sie dachte über seine Worte nach und für einen Moment schwiegen sie. Shepard nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche und gab sie dann zurück an Garrus.

„Fin’se, dass ich mi‘ verändert hab?“ Sie vermied den Blickkontakt. Sah beinahe unsicher auf das leeres Aquarium an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. „Seit …“, sie schluckte einmal „Cerberus …?“ Sie konnte und brauchte die Frage nicht zu Ende stellen.

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte er wahrheitsgemäß und seufzte. „Hör ma“, er wandte sich ihr zu. Er realisierte, wie klein sie im Vergleich zu ihm war, als seine Augen zunächst die leere Vitrine hinter der Couch erfassten. Er senkte seinen Blick und nahm ihre Schultern in seine Hände. Dann drehte er sie so, dass sie seinen Blick erwidern musste. „Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, bis du ganz die alte. Deine Moral, dein Humor, deine Taktiken. Aaalles gleich.“

„Ich hab einfach Angst.“ Sie wandte den Blick ab.

„Wovor?“

„Dass ich ein Monster bin.“

„Ein Monster? Wie könntes …“

„Ich war tot! Vollkommen zerfetzt und Cerberus hat mich wieder zusam‘ gebaut“, unterbrach sie ihn. Ihre Stimme war laut und fest, aber in ihren Augen standen Tränen. „Miranda hat gsagt, sie hätt mir am liebsn n Kontrollchip eingesetz. Wer sagt, dass sie das nich gemacht hat? Was, wenn ..“

„Hey, du bist kein Monster!“ Er sah sie entschieden an. Seine rechte Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange und sein Daumen strich ihr vorsichtig eine Träne vom Gesicht.

„Du has die Narben gesehn. Mein ganzer Körper besteht aus kybane-, kaby- …aus Implantaten. Ich leuchte im Dunkeln!“

„Ich versteh das. Aber niemand kann dich kontrollieren. Selbst wenn sie nen Chip eingesetzt ham, bis du viel zu stur, um dich von irgendwem kontrollieren zu lassen.“

„Was is‘, wenn sie nur darauf warten, dass ich ein spezielles Gebäude betrete, oder eine spezielle Person treffe und dann macht es klick und ich töte jemanden? Was, wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere?“

„Dann bin ich da.“ Für einen Moment blickten sie sich nur an.

„Ich halte dir immer den Rücken frei. Das weißt du doch.“ Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, bevor sich wieder Zweifel auf ihre Züge legte. „Versprichs du mir was?“

„Alles.“ Garrus hörte, was er sagte und wunderte sich selbst über seine Worte. War er ihr so verfallen, dass er alles tun würde, um sie glücklich zu machen? Dass er nicht einmal mehr die Bedingungen eines Versprechens hören wollte?

„Halt mich auf!“

„Was?“ Er sah sie ungläubig an und nahm seine Hand von ihrer Wange.

„Wenn ich was Dummes mach. Wenn ich nimmer ich bin…erschieß mich.“

„Jane …“

„Nein“, sagte sie entschieden. „Du kennst mich besser, als jeder andere. Du weißt, wenn ich nich mehr ich bin. Wenn ich was tue, was ich nie tun würde.“

„Vertraust du mir so sehr?“

„Ja.“

„Vielleicht solltest du das nicht?“ Nun war es an Garrus, den Blick abzuwenden.

„Wie meins de das?“

„Was auf Omega passiert ist …“

„Das war nich deine Schuld.“

„Wenn ich Sidonis nich vertraut hätt –“ Nun war es an Jane ihre Hand auf seine Wange zu legen. Sanft wandte sie sein Gesicht ihr zu.

„Ohne Vertrauen geht’s nich. Gegen Verrat kann man sich nich schützn.“ Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und er merkte sofort, wie die Gedanken nicht mehr ganz so dunkel waren.

„Ich vertrau dir und deinem Urteilsvermögen.“ Ihr stieg die Hitze in die Wangen und ließ sie erröten, als sie sich seiner Nähe bewusst wurde. Sie saßen eng nebeneinander auf ihrer Couch, ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Ihr Blick wanderte auf seinen Mund. Turianer hatten keine Lippen wie Menschen oder Asari, aber sie wollte ihn trotzdem küssen. Wollte seinen scheinbar lippenlosen Mund mit ihren Lippen erkunden. Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab. Sie nahm die Hand von seinem Gesicht und griff stattdessen zur Flasche.

„Wenn jemand merkt, ob ich mich verändert hab, dann du!“ Sie prostete ihm mit der Flasche zu und nahm einen Schluck.

„Da gib’s wirklich was“, sagte Garrus und nahm ihr die Flasche ab, um selbst noch was zu trinken.

„Echt?“ Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Furcht stieg in ihr auf.

„Also diese Hamstergeschichte is …“

„Oh mein Gott! Der Hamster!“ Jane sprang auf und warf dabei beinahe den Couchtisch um. „Den habe ich ja total vergessen.“

Garrus sah sie irritiert an.

„Wir müssn den kleinen Kerl ausm Lager holen. Und die Fische auch. Komm mit!“ Jane griff wieder nach seiner Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Garrus wusste, dass er das vermissen würde. Er mochte das Gefühl ihrer kleinen Hand mit den zu vielen Fingern auf seiner Haut.

Jane macht keine Anstalten seine Hand loszulassen, während sie mit dem Aufzug zu Deck 4 hinab fuhren und Garrus gefiel das. Er fragte sich wie eine so kleine Hand mit so zarter Haut so stark und gefährlich auf dem Schlachtfeld sein konnte. Shepard hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert. Zunächst als Soldatin, dann als Anführerin. Aber jetzt faszinierte ihn ihre Gegensätzlichkeit. Ihre Härte und Unnachgiebigkeit auf der einen und ihr Mitgefühl und ihre Verletzlichkeit auf der anderen Seite. Je mehr er über ihre Zweifel und Verwundbarkeit erfuhr, umso stärker erschien sie ihm. Unbewusst verschränkte er seine Finger mit den ihren. Es war das schönste Gefühl, dass er seit dem Sieg über Saren gehabt hatte.

Mit einem BING öffnete sich die Tür des Lifts und die beiden gingen in den Lagerraum zur Linken. Beide waren nicht mehr sicher auf den Füßen, sodass sie sich gegenseitig stützten. In den Lagerraum wurden in der Regel die gelieferten Waren aufbewahrt bis sich die Crewmitglieder ihre Sachen hier abholte. Hier stapelten sich viele Kisten und Kartons. Da das der vorerst letzte Landurlaub war und eine lange Reise bevorstand, haben sämtliche Crewmitglieder ihre Vorräte aufgestockt und letzte Besorgungen gemacht.

„Siehs’de den Hamstah?“ Jane ließ seine Hand los und seine Haut fühlte sich auf einmal kalt an. Er ging gegen den Uhrzeigersinn die Kistenstapel durch, während Shepard im Uhrzeigersinn nach ihren neuen Haustieren suchte. Shepard sah sich die einzelnen Pakete an. Sie fand die neuen Essensvorräte, die sie für den Koch besorgt hatte. Andere Kisten waren an das Labor und die Waffenkammer adressiert. Sie konnte ihre eigenen Lieferungen nicht finden. Es waren dutzende Pakete an dutzende verschiedene Empfänger.

Jane begann zu kichern, als ihr eine Idee kam. Sie nahm den Zettel mit Mirandas Namen von einem Paket und vertauschte ihn mit dem Zettel einer anderen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen durchkämmte sie die anderen Adresszettel und überlegte, wessen Lieferungen sie noch vertauschen konnte.

„Joker?“ Sie nahm die Namenskarte von einem Paket und überlegte, ob sie auch Jokers Päckchen vertauschen sollte. Was konnte da schon drin sein? Pornos? Als sie ihrem eigenen Gedanken zustimmte, nickte sie kichernd.

„Jane?“ Garrus war zu ihr hinübergekommen und sah sie fragend an.

„Psssht!“ zischte sie und versuchte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund zu legen, wankte aber so stark, dass ihm stattdessen fast ins Auge stach. „Nich so laut“, sagte sie und lachte laut auf. Auch Garrus musste lachen.

„Was ist so lustig?“ Seine flüsternde Stimme bescherte Shepard Gänsehaut auf den Armen. Seine tiefe kratzige Turianerstimme wirkte eh schon sehr anziehend auf sie – und Frauen sämtlicher Spezies – aber der Flüsterton verstärkte das nochmals. Sie war abgelenkt. Was hatte sie hier eben noch gemacht?

„Wessen Paket is das?“

Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, was sie hier tat. „Joker!“ Sie kicherte erneut.

„Ich vertausch die Karten.“ Sie grinste breit und kindliche Freude legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Erst jetzt registrierte Garrus, dass Shepard immer noch voller Blut war. Ihr Feixen mit dem Blut in ihrem Gesicht erinnerte Garrus an einige Missionen mit ihr. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf das Hier und Jetzt. Shepard tauschte grade zwei Karten aus.

„Warum vertauschst du die Karten?“

„Is doch lustig. Stell dir vor, Miranda öffnet ihr Paket und da sind Jokers Pornos drin!“

Garrus antwortete mit einem Lachen und half Shepard dann beim Vertauschen der Karten. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten wussten sie nicht mehr, wem welches Paket wirklich gehörte. Aber ein Paket an Shepard war nicht dabei. Schließlich seufzte Jane zufrieden und begab sich wieder auf die Suche nach ihrem Hamster.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes wurden sie fündig. Ein Karton mit Löchern beherbergte das Terrarium mit dem kleinen Nager und in einem Karton direkt daneben waren mehrere Behälter mit den gekauften Fischen. Garrus tauschte neben ihr Adresskärtchen von weiteren Paketen aus.

„Ey, das is meins“. Shepard griff nach einem Paket, dessen Karte Garrus eben auswechseln wollte.

„Es is zu verdächtig, wenn deine Pakete nich vertauscht wurden.“

„Clever!“ Sie schenkte ihm einen ehrfürchtigen Blick. Sie tauschten auch bei den letzten Kisten die Karten aus. Dann nahm Shepard den Karton mit dem Hamster und Garrus den mit den Fischen.

Als sie den Aufzug betraten, drückte Garrus auf die Taste zu Shepards Deck, doch sie drückte auf die Taste für Deck 3.

„Hunger“, sagte sie knapp. Der Lift hielt auf Deck 3 und sie trat hinaus. „Warte hier“, flüsterte sie und stellte den Karton mit dem Hamsterkäfig in die Tür, um diese offen zu halten. Dann wandte sie sich nach rechts, und verschwand aus Garrus‘ Sichtfeld.

Er hörte einen dumpfen Aufprall und ein leises Stöhnen, als sie gegen etwas prallte. Dann ein kurzes Kichern von ihr. Einen Augenblick später hatte Shepard die Küchenzeile erreicht und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Sie nahm zwei Fertiggerichte heraus und stellte sie in den Ofen. Die zwei Minuten, in denen das Essen erhitzt wurde, fühlten sich wie eine Ewigkeit an. Ständig sah sie zu der Krankenstation hinüber, um zu sehen, ob Chakwas dort war. Sie war zu betrunken, um zu merken, dass Chakwas außerhalb von Missionen keinen Grund hatte nachts um drei in der Station zu sein.

Der Timer des Ofens lief ab. Shepard brachte das Essen auf einem Tablett zu Garrus. Dort stellte sie das Tablett auf den Karton mit dem Hamster.

„Warte kurz.“ Sie rannte nochmal zurück. Einen Augenblick später stand sie mit drei Flaschen Rotwein wieder im Aufzug. Sie fuhren hinauf.

Während Jane das Essen auf den Couchtisch stellte und noch eine Flasche Rotwein entkorkte, trug Garrus die Kartons herein.

„Essen is fertig“, rief Jane erfreut und Garrus setzte sich zu ihr. Sie reichte ihm ein Glas Rotwein und sie stießen an.

Garrus musste unvermittelt wegen der Surrealität dieser Situation – des gesamten Abends – lachen.

„Was is?“ Shepard lallte noch immer, nahm aber fröhlich noch einen Schluck Wein.

„Es is einfach so seltsam.“

Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

„Das hier...mit dir. Eigentlich sollten wir beide tot sein.“

„Vielleicht sin wir das ja.“

„Dafür schmerzt mein Gesicht zu sehr.“ Sie lachten. „Und du verlierst eindeutig zu viel Blut dafür“, fügte er mit einem Blick auf die immer noch blutverschmierte Frau hinzu.

„Das hab ich total vergessn. Ich sollte duschn.“ Sie war schon aufgestanden, als Garrus sie daran erinnerte, dass sie vielleicht erst zu Ende essen sollte. Der Alkohol verringerte ihre Impulskontrolle offenbar enorm. Sie war wie ein kleines Kind.

„Ja“, sagte sie mit einem Blick als hätte Garrus ihr so eben die Erleuchtung über den Sinn des Lebens beschert. Also setzte sie sich wieder hin und aß weiter.

„Das war gut“, seufzte sie einige Minuten später und erhob sich. „Jetzt muss ich mich nur noch um die Fische un den Hamsta kümmern.“ Sie ging zu dem Karton mit dem Hamster hinüber, wobei sie leicht unsichere Schritte setzte. Sie stellte den Käfig mit dem Hamster auf das Regal bei ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Mit dem Zeigefinger tippte sie an die Scheibe und der Hamster kam aus seinem Häuschen, verschwand aber direkt wieder darin, als er Shepard sah. Garrus hatte währenddessen Wein nachgeschenkt und war mit zwei Gläsern zu ihr hinübergekommen. Er reichte ihr ein Glas und stellte sich hinter sie. Der Hamster kam erneut aus seinem Häuschen, quiekte und rannte wieder zurück.

„Ist das normal?“

„Er hat Angst.“ Sie sah traurig aus. Als sie nochmals behutsam gegen die Scheibe tippte und der Hamster zum Vorschein kam, lächelte sie aufmunternd. „Du muss keine Angst haben. Du bis Captain Flausch. Ein Held hat keine Angst.“ Captain Flausch quiekte ängstlich und rannte wieder zurück in sein Häuschen. Garrus wusste nicht, ob dieser Anblick die liebreizendste oder beunruhigendste Szene gewesen war, die er bisher mit Shepard erlebt hatte. Aber er wusste, dass ihr Lächeln und das Funkeln in ihren Augen, der schönste Anblick war.

Sie stellte dem Hamster noch einen Napf mit frischem Futter ins Gehege und füllte die montierte Wasserflasche auf.

„Jetz die Fische.“ Sie wandte sich mit so viel Schwung um, dass Wein aus ihrem Glas auf den Boden spritzte und sie Garrus beinahe umwarf. „Huch.“ Sie giggelte bei dem Versuch festen Stand zu finden. Garrus nahm ihr das nun fast leere Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf den Schreibtisch. „Geh duschn und ich kümmer mich um die Fische.“

„Oohhkay.“ Ohne weitere Worte ging sie ins kleine angrenzende Badezimmer. Schon einen Augenblick später hörte Garrus das Wasser aus der Dusche und wunderte sich, wie schnell sie sich hatte ausziehen können. Mit dem letzten Rest Nüchternheit schüttelte er jeden Gedanken an Shepard, Dusche und Kleidung ab und begann die Fische in das riesige beleuchtete Aquarium zu füllen.

Er hatte grade etwas Futter in das Aquarium geschüttet, als er die Badezimmertür hörte.

„Nich guckn!“

Garrus blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und heftete seinen Blick auf einen der Fische, der grade genüsslich Flocken aus dem Wasser sammelte. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und bemerkte, dass die Scheibe des Aquariums spiegelte. Geister! Er schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass Shepard bald mit dem Ankleiden fertig war – oder was auch immer ihr jetzt wieder in den Kopf gekommen war.

„Ok“, sagte sie offenbar zufrieden. Als Garrus sich umdrehte, saß Jane im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett. Sie trug eine kurze N7 Shorts und schulterloses N7 Top. Ihre Haare waren nass und klebten ihr an den Wangen und am Hals. Garrus war – wie die meisten anderen Spezies – fasziniert von den Haaren der Menschen. Sie änderten die Farbe, die Form, die Länge. Und das seltsamste war, dass es scheinbar keinen Grund dafür gab. Wieso hatten Menschen Haare? Und aus welchem Grund waren sie so vielfältig.

„Was is?“ Irritation stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und Garrus registrierte, dass er sie angestarrt hatte. „Ich…“ Er musterte sie noch einmal von oben bis unten. Ihr Körper war übersät mit den leuchtend orangenen Narben. Einige kleinere Narben schienen aber bereits zu verblassen.

Sie nahm einen Stoffballen, der neben ihr lag, und warf ihn lachend in Garrus‘ Gesicht.

„Probier‘ das an.“ Er entfaltete den Stoff und erkannte ein N7 Shirt.

„Wie viele von denen hast du eigentlich?“ Ihre Antwort war ein von Kichern begleitetes Schulterzucken.

„Schau mal, ob es passt. Es is das weiteste, das ich hab. Der Kragen is rausgeschnitten.“ Garrus betrachtete das Shirt und sah, dass in der Tat der Kragen weit ausgeschnitten war. Das könnte passen. Er machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sein Hemd auszuziehen.

Turianer waren nicht sehr offenherzig. Für gewöhnlich trugen sie immer ihre Rüstung oder einen eleganten Anzug. Lockere Freizeitkleidung wie das Hemd, das er trug, war bereits selten. Freie Arme oder auch freie Hände waren ebenso ungewöhnlich. Das lag weniger an Scheu oder Scham, sondern mehr an Tradition. Der Körper von Turianern war mit metallhaltigen Panzerungsplatten in verschiedenen Formen und Größen bedeckt. Doch es gab ungeschützte Stellen wie etwa die Taille und die Innenseite der Arme und Beine. Die Kleidung diente hauptsächlich dem Schutz oder dem Gefühl dessen. Das war gesellschaftliche Konvention – ein Teil ihrer Kultur. Turianer galten als zugeknöpft und konventionell, die sich weniger durch Veränderung und Offenheit als vielmehr mit Stabilität und Ordnung auszeichneten.

Shepard hatte sein Zögern bemerkt und trotz ihres betrunkenen Zustands, war ihr bewusst, dass es für den Turianer schwer sein musste, sich schutzlos zu zeigen.

„Willste duschn?“

„Ich sollte einfach runter gehen und –“

„Nein, Chaawasss wird dich sehn!“ Sie schimpfte beinahe mit ihm und ihr Blick machte deutlich, dass sie sich über seine Vergesslichkeit ärgerte.

„Is das wirklich ok, wenn ich hier dusche?“

„Klar.“

Garrus duschte kurz und zog sich dann das weite N7 Shirt an. Es passte über seinen Kragen und reichte ihm bis zur Hüfte. Seine Schultern waren bedeckt, aber der Rest der Arme war frei. Er wusste gar nicht, wieso er nervös war. Es ging um Shepard.

Bevor er weiter zweifeln konnte, verließ er das Badezimmer und ging zu Jane. Sie saß wieder auf der Couch und hatte ein Glas Wein in der Hand. Sie blickte auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Woah!“ Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und Garrus wäre errötet, wenn er gekonnt hätte.

„Deine Arme“, sie sprang auf und kam zu ihm hinüber. Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre und betrachtete sie. „Du hast ja Krallen.“ Sie tastete die gefeilten Krallen mit ihren Fingern ab. Ihr Blick wanderte von der Hand über seinen Arm. „Deine Haut is so weich.“ Sie strich mit ihrer Hand über seinen Arm. Ihre Berührungen machten ihn unruhig, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie damit aufhörte.

Als die Situation durch den betäubenden Schleier des Alkohols drang, wurde ihr bewusst, was sie da tat. Sie nahm die Hand von seinem Arm und ging zurück zum Couchtisch. Schnell reichte sie ihm sein Glas.

„Tut mir leid.“

„Schon ok.“ Sie setzten sich wieder auf die Couch und unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit, doch Jane wurde immer müder und nickte schließlich ein. Garrus nahm ihr das fast leere Glas aus der Hand und sie schreckte hoch.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen.“

„Mhm.“ Sie gähnte und stand auf. Aus einer Schublade unter ihrem Bett nahm sie ein Kissen und eine Decke und reichte sie Garrus. Er legte sich auf die lange Seite der Couch, seine Füße ragten über das Ende hinaus. Jane musste lachen.

„Komm her“, sie winkte ihn zu sich rüber.

„Was?“ Irritation stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Du kannst doch nicht so schlafen.“ Sein Anblick hatte in ihr das Verantwortungsbewusstsein geweckt. Sie konnte nicht ertragen, wenn es jemandem unter ihrem Kommando schlecht ging. Natürlich war das hier keine Mission, aber er war ihr Gast. Sie war für ihn verantwortlich. Ihre Commander-Maske überlagerte ihre Trunkenheit.

„Das geht sch-“

„Ich hab dir schon den Abend versaut und du kannst nich in deinem Bett schlafen“, begann sie, bevor sie Garrus‘ Einwand mit einer Geste im Keim erstickte und fortfuhr: „Also kannst du es jetzt auch bequem haben.“

Er zögerte noch.

„Keine Sorge, ich grabbel nich.“ Sie grinste breit und schlug die riesige Decke auf ihrem Bett zurück. Sie legte sich auf die rechte Seite und deckte sich zu, wobei sie die Decke auf der linken Seite noch zurückgeschlagen ließ.

Garrus hatte keine Lust zu diskutieren und noch weniger Lust auf einer viel zu kleinen Couch zu schlafen. Zumindest redete er sich ein, dass er es deshalb machte und nicht weil er ihre Nähe spüren wollte. Also stand er auf und legte sich zu ihr.

„Siehste halb so schlimm, oder?“ Sie schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln und drehte ihm dann den Rücken zu. Auch Garrus drehte sich um, sodass die beiden Rücken an Rücken lagen.

 

Jane wachte wenige Stunden später auf. Sie lag in Garrus‘ Armen. Sein linker Arm lag unter ihrem Kopf und der andere lag locker über ihrer Seite, wobei seine Hand die ihre hielt. Er hatte sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergraben und atmete sacht. „Guten Morgen“, grummelte er in ihre Haare.

„Morgen.“ Keiner der beiden machte Anstalten sich zu bewegen. „Bist du schon lange wach?“

„Etwa eine Stunde.“

„Du hättest mich ruhig wecken können.“ Sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung ohne jedoch seinen Arm freizugeben.

„Es gibt schlimmeres als von einer schlafenden Frau als Geisel gehalten zu werden.“

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und die beiden blieben noch einige Zeit so liegen. Janes Wecker klingelte und mit einem Seufzen löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und schaltete den Alarm ab. Das Aufwachsen auf militärischen Schiffen und ihr Dienst bei der Allianz hatten ihr als allererstes beigebracht, jederzeit sofort einsatzbereit zu sein. Wenn der Wecker klingelte, war sie sofort wach.

Sie stand auf und ihr Kopf dröhnte.

„Also ich hab anscheinend kein kybernetisches Implantat zur besseren Alkoholverträglichkeit.“ Sie lächelte schwach und blickte auf die Überreste der Nacht. Die leere Schnapsflasche sowie zwei leere Weinflaschen standen auf dem Tisch. Ebenso die Weingläser und das Geschirr des Essens. Garrus hatte sich aufgesetzt und erhob sich langsam.

„Schön, dass du wieder das Wort kybernetisch kennst?“

„Oh, Gott…wie peinlich war ich?“

„Keine Sorge ich verrate nichts.“ Er klackerte amüsiert mit seinen Kiefern. Das beruhigte Shepard nur minimal, was ihr Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zeigte.

„Der einzig andere Zeuge befindet sich bereits in Gefangenschaft.“

„Scheiße, was habe ich angestellt?“

„Ich rede von Captain Flausch“, klärte Garrus sie auf.

„Captain Flausch? Guter Name!“

„Deine zukünftigen Kinder tun mir leid.“

„Was?!“ Sie sah ihn empört an, konnte ihr Grinsen aber nicht unterdrücken.

„Nur wegen deiner Namensgebung natürlich.“ Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Der Hamster brauchte einen Namen, der seine Heldenhaftigkeit ebenso wie seine Niedlichkeit zum Ausdruck bringt!“

„Schon klar. Ich geh dann mal runter.“

„Bis gleich.“

Garrus verließ Shepards Kabine und fuhr mit dem Lift aufs Mannschaftsdeck hinab. Er ging direkt zur Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. In der Küche herrschte bereits rege Betriebsamkeit, weil sich die Crew Frühstück machte oder zumindest Kaffee trank. An einem der Esstische saßen Joker und Jacob, die sich angeregt über etwas unterhielten. Kelly Chambers und Gabby, die Technikerin vom Maschinendeck, saßen daneben. Garrus versuchte so unverdächtig und normal wie möglich an ihnen vorbei zugehen und sich einen Kaffee zu nehmen.

„Morgen“, grummelte er wie üblich.

„Guten Morgen“, Kelly Chambers strahlte wie üblich über das ganze Gesicht mit ihrer aufgesetzten Freundlichkeit. Joker nickte ihm zu und zog dann die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Garrus stand schon an der Kaffeemaschine und nahm zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank, als er Jokers Stimme hörte: „Ich wusste nicht, dass es nun auch Turianer unter den N7 gibt.“

Garrus wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass er noch das Shirt von Shepard trug und vergessen hatte seine Jacke wieder drüber zu ziehen. Geister!

„Wer so oft einem N7 den Arsch rettet, hat so ein Shirt verdient.“ Es war Shepard, die sich einschaltete. Sie trug ihre üblichen Klamotten und hatte die strubbligen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Sie ging zu Garrus rüber, der ihr wortlos eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand drückte. Die beiden standen nebeneinander an die Küchenzeile gelehnt. Alle im Raum starrten die beiden an.

„Mr. Moreau, was zur Hölle stimmt denn nicht mit ihnen?“ Miranda kam aus ihrem Büro gestürmt und warf Joker etwas ins Gesicht. Perplex nahm Joker das Heft und sah, dass es ein Pornomagazin war, das er sich von der Citadel bestellt hatte.

„Das fragen sie mich? Ich werfe nicht mit Pornos um mich!“

Shepard und Garrus wechselten Blicke, als sie sich daran erinnerten, dass sie letzte Nacht alle Pakete verwechselt haben. Schnell nahm Shepard einen Schluck Kaffee, um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Garrus versuchte sich davon zu machen, aber Miranda ließ das nicht zu.

„Hier geblieben!“

„Miranda –“, versuchte Jacob sie zu beruhigen, wurde aber sofort von Mirandas eisigem Blick zum Schweigen gebracht. Kasumi kam grade hinter Miranda um die Ecke. Shepard versuchte ihr irgendwie zu vermitteln, dass sie schnell wieder gehen soll und überraschenderweise verstand Kasumi die überspitzte Mimik Shepards und drehte sich auf den Sohlen wieder um.

„Irgendjemand hat heute Nacht die Pakete vertauscht. Wer war das?“ Sie blickte jedem nacheinander ins Gesicht. Von ihr ging eine Aura der Kälte aus.

„Oh oh“, flüsterte Garrus grade eben so laut, dass nur Shepard ihn hören konnte.

Mirandas Blick wanderte auf den Commander und Garrus.

„Sie waren die halbe Nacht wach. Ich hab Sie heute Morgen um drei hier gehört!“ Mirandas Blick war unnachgiebig.

„Darf ich mir auf meinem Schiff etwa nichts zu essen machen?“

„Und was haben sie davor und danach gemacht?“

Sie deutete mit dem Daumen auf Garrus. „Er war die ganze Nacht bei mir“, sagte sie knapp und trank wieder einen Schluck Kaffee. Garrus stieg Hitze ins Gesicht. Er fühlte sich ertappt. Alle Blicke ruhten nun auf ihnen. Besonders auf ihm. Wie er da stand mit einem fremden Shirt und unbekleideten Armen und Händen. Niemand hatte ihn bisher ohne Handschuhe geschweige denn ärmellos gesehen. Die Erkenntnis zeichnete sich in den Gesichtern der Anwesenden ab, als sie eins und eins zusammenzählten.

„Ja“, er nickte „wir haben uns unterhalten.“

„Unterhalten, klar.“ Joker schnaubte.

„Ok, ok ihr habt uns erwischt“, sagte Shepard beschwichtigend und Miranda setzte ein Gesicht des Triumpfes auf.

„Wir haben die ganze Nacht wilden hemmungslosen Sex gehabt und heute Morgen brauchte ich eben eine Stärkung.“ Garrus verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee.

„Sie sind einfach zu clever, Garrus.“ Sie machte eine entschuldigende Geste zu ihm.

„Ich muss noch was kalibrieren.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Garrus auf den Hauptgefechtsstand.

Shepard wandte den anderen den Rücken zu, um ihre Tasse erneut aufzufüllen.

„EDI!“ Es war Mirandas Stimme. Fuck, das ist nicht gut. Shepard wusste, dass Miranda gleich die Wahrheit erfahren würde und wollte dann weg sein. Sie ging also Richtung Aufzug.

<Ja, Miss Lawson?>

Als sie auf Höhe des Tisches mit der Crew war sagte sie knapp: „Weiter machen!“ und ging weiter.

„Wer war heute Nacht im Lager mit den Lieferungen?“

Shepard stand vorm Aufzug und drückte hektisch auf den Knopf, um ihn zu rufen.

<Seit der Lieferung der Pakete waren nur Commander Shepard und Garrus Vakarian –> Die letzten Worte von EDI konnte, Shepard nicht mehr hören, weil Mirandas Stimme sie bereits übertönte: „Commander!“

Die Aufzugtüren schlossen sich grade in dem Moment hinter Shepard, als Miranda in Sicht kam.

Shepard seufzte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die nächsten Missionen wirklich langweilig im Vergleich zu letzter Nacht werden würden.


	9. Die Gefangene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane begibt sich mit Garrus und Kasumi auf die Gefängnisstation Purgatory, um Jack, die Gefangene, zu rekrutieren.

Shepard war Miranda grade noch entkommen und fuhr zurück in ihre Kabine. Sie wollte noch ihre Mails checken und das Dossier für die Gefangene durchgehen, bevor sie an der Gefängnisstation – der Purgatory – ankamen.  
Jane tippte an die Scheibe von Captain Flausch, doch der ließ sich nicht blicken. Verständlich, wie Shepard fand, hatte der kleine Captain doch eine kurze Nacht gehabt. Sie musste schmunzeln als sie an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zurückdachte. Und an Garrus. War sie zu weit gegangen, dass sie ihn in ihr Bett gezogen hatte? Hatte sie ihn bedrängt? Hatte er sich womöglich unwohl gefühlt? Nein. Es war alles vollkommen platonisch. Da war nichts Anzügliches bei. Und unwohl hatte er sich auch nicht gefühlt. Sie würde es merken, wenn er sich nicht wohl fühlte.  
Warum dachte sie überhaupt darüber nach? Sie waren sich früher ständig körperlich nah gekommen. Beim Training oder auch in ihrer Freizeit. Wie oft war sie an seiner Schulter vorm Fernseher eingeschlafen.  
Aber die größte Frage konnte Jane sich nicht beantworten: was war los mir ihr? Warum machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken darum?    
Das Wichtigste war, dass sie es nicht versaute. Sie brauchte Garrus. Sie durfte ihn einfach nicht durch irgendwelche blöden Hirngespinste vergraulen. Sie seufzte und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee.

 

Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und stellte ihre Tasse ab. Sie nahm zum ersten Mal bewusst das Bild von Liara wahr, das neben dem Terminal stand. Ihr Anblick versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Sie vermisste Liara, hatte aber zugleich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie sie noch nicht gefunden hatte. Sie fühlte sich so schuldig. Aber warum überhaupt. Es war doch nichts passiert. Garrus war ihr bester Freund.

Sie öffnete ihr Nachrichtenprogramm und begann eine Mail an Liara zu tippen. Sie schaffte es nicht einen einzigen Satz zu schreiben ohne mehrere Male das Geschriebene zu löschen und durch neue Worte zu ersetzen oder wieder genauso hinzuschreiben. Selbst die Begrüßung korrigierte sie mehrfach: _Liebe Liara, Liebste Liara, Meine Liara, Hi_. Jane seufzte und löschte die komplette Mail.  
Dann begann sie von Vorne – festentschlossen nicht zu viel nachzudenken und die Nachricht ohne Korrektur zu endezubringen und zu verschicken.

> Liara,  
>  Ich weiß nicht, ob dich diese Nachricht überhaupt erreicht oder ob sie dich überhaupt interessiert. Zwei Jahre sind vergangen, seit die Normandy explodiert ist und du meine letzten Atemzüge gehört hast. Zwei Jahre seit deine verzweifelte Stimme meinen Namen rief.  
>  Oh Fuck. Tut mir leid. Für mich ist es als sei es gestern gewesen, aber du hast bestimmt versucht das alles zu vergessen.  
>  Nun, ich lebe. Ich wurde wiederhergestellt von Cerberus. Also vielleicht bin ich auch eine KI. Oder ich bilde mir das alles nur ein. Ich weiß es nicht.  
>  Der Unbekannte sagt, dass du mit dem Shadow Broker arbeitest und man dir nicht trauen kann, aber ich will dich sehen. Ich muss. Ich weiß nicht wo du bist, oder ob du mich sehen willst.  
>  So viele Fragen und Gedanken schwirren durch meinen Kopf. Ich vermisse es mit dir zu reden. Du hattest immer Antworten. Du hast Licht in mein Dunkel gebracht.  
>  Du…ich brauche dich.  
>  Jane

 Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, klickte sie auf Senden und kippte den nun kalten Kaffee in einem Schluck hinunter. Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.  
„Joker?“ Sagte sie laut und blickte dabei in die Luft.  
„Commander!“  
„Wann kommen wir bei der Purgatory an?“  
„In etwa 30 Minuten.“  
„Sagen Sie Garrus und Kasumi, dass sie sich bereit machen sollen.“  
„Aye, aye.“  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte über den Betreff einer weiteren Nachricht: „Sie und Garrus leben!“  
Neugierig öffnete sie die Mail. Sie war von Dr. Chloe Michel. Sie war die Ärztin, die Jane und Garrus damals auf der Citadel gerettet hatten. Das war das erste Mal, dass Jane ihn in Action gesehen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an die Schießerei in Michels Büro. Sie war damals bereits beeindruckt von Garrus‘ Zielsicherheit und Engagement. Obwohl sein Vorgesetzter bei C-Sec ihn von der Ermittlung gegen Saren abgezogen hatte, hatte er weiter ermittelt.  
In der E-Mail bekundete sie Shepard, wie froh sie war, dass Shepard offenbar lebte und dass es mehr Menschen wie sie geben sollte. Dann folgte ein Absatz, der Shepard unerwartet erneut zum Nachdenken brachte:  
_Ist Garrus womöglich auch wieder bei Ihnen? Nach der Freude, dass Sie überlebt haben, habe ich mich gefragt, ob es ihn wohl an denselben Ort wie Sie verschlagen hat. Ich habe einige Nachrichten an seine offiziellen Adressen geschickt, aber Sie wissen ja, wie oft er seine Mail abruft. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass seine Nummer noch stimmt, weil er mich nie zurückgerufen hat. Seine Kreuzzüge, seine großen Leidenschaften beschäftigen ihn immer so sehr, dass alles und jeder andere dadurch verdrängt wird._

Jane war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie gut sich Garrus und Dr. Michel kannten. Der Absatz las sich als hätten die beiden viel Kontakt gehabt. Garrus war wenige Monate nach Shepards Tod von der Citadel verschwunden. Es waren also fast zwei Jahre seit Garrus verschwunden war und dennoch machte sich Dr. Michel Sorgen. Sobald sie von Shepards Überleben gehört hatte, hoffte sie auf Nachricht von Garrus. Nach fast zwei Jahren. Wie eng standen sich Garrus und Dr. Michel? Diese Gedanken beunruhigten sie. Warum hatte Garrus das nie erwähnt. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Garrus Dr. Michel irgendwann mal erwähnt hatte.  
Schnell schloss sie die Nachricht und loggte sie sich aus.  
  
~*~

  
Shepard legte ihre Rüstung an und begab sich hinab zur Waffenkammer, um ihre Waffen auszurüsten. Jacob stand an einem der Tische und reinigte ein Sturmgewehr.

„Commander!“ er wandte sich ihr zu und salutierte, als sie den Raum betrat. Shepard nickte ihm zu.

„Seien Sie nicht so formell. Wir sind hier nicht mehr beim Militär. Nennen Sie mich einfach Shepard.“  
„Ok.“ Er lächelte sie an und musterte sie, während sie an den Waffenschrank ging, um ihre Waffen zu nehmen. Sie entschied sich für ihr Sturmgewehr und ihr Sniper Rifle.

„Man sieht wenige Frauen, denen schwere Geschütze so gut stehen.“ Jacob hatte sich mit der Schulter an den Waffenschrank neben sie gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ich steh auf schwere Geschütze.“ Sie lächelte mehr zu sich als zu ihm.

„So hört man.“  
Jane zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn fragend an.

Er hatte sich wieder grade hingestellt, offenbar verunsichert von Shepards Irritation. „Schon gut.“  
„Jacob, sprechen Sie offen.“  
 „Naja, ein zweimeterzehn großer Turianer gilt wohl als schweres Geschütz, oder nicht?“  
Shepard lachte laut los, was Jacob noch mehr verunsicherte.  
„Ich weiß, was ich heute Morgen da oben gesagt habe. Das war nur, um die Leute abzulenken.“ Sie machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit ihrer Hand.  
„Es ist nicht nur wegen heute Morgen“, sagte er langsam und sie zog erneut eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Vergessen Sie’s“, sagte er schnell und musterte sie erneut. „Heißt das, Sie sind ungebunden?“

„Ist das ein Angebot?“

„Ich wäre ein Idiot, wenn ich es nicht versuchte.“  
Die Türen öffneten sich und Garrus trat mit Kasumi im Schlepptau ein.

Kasumi kicherte als sie die Waffenkammer betraten. Offenbar hatte Garrus eine lustige Bemerkung gemacht.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Turianer so witzig sein können.“  
„Wenn man lange genug auf der Normandy ist, entwickelt man zumindest eine Art Galgenhumor.“  
„Ist das gut oder schlecht?“  
„Definitiv gut“, sagte Garrus und blickte dabei direkt zu Shepard. Sie lächelte ihn an. Dann ging sie zu Kasumi.  
„Nehmen Sie sich, was sie brauchen.“  
„Wird gemacht.“  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Shepard die Waffenkammer.

„Sie haben ungelesene Nachrichten“, sagte Kelly, als Jane an ihr vorbeiging. Konnte Liara so schnell geantwortet haben? Shepard ging direkt zum Terminal und öffnete ihre Nachrichten. Es war keine Mail von Liara dabei. zunächst war traurig, aber auch auf eine seltsame Art erleichtert. Sie befürchtete, dass Liara in den letzten zwei Jahren ein Leben ohne sie aufgebaut hatte. Dass sie in einer neuen Beziehung oder wütend auf Jane war oder sie vergessen hatte. Sie hatte so viel Angst, dass Liara sie zurückweisen würde, dass sie fast hoffte, dass sie keine Nachricht von Liara erhalten würde. Das war auch der eigentliche Grund gewesen, der sie bisher daran gehindert hatte, Kontakt mit Liara aufzunehmen.  
Die Tatsache, dass die ungelesene Nachricht von Tali war, hob Shepards Laune jedoch. Sie wollte sie grade öffnen, als die Tür der Waffenkammer aufging und sie Garrus‘ Schritte hinter sich hörte. Schnell loggte sie sich aus und wandte sich um.  
„Bereit?“  
„Soll das ein Witz sein?“ Garrus hatte wie üblich ebenfalls ein Sturmgewehr und ein Scharfschützengewehr ausgerüstet, wohingegen Kasumi schwere Pistolen und ein Maschinengewehr trug. Jane war kurz überrascht, dass Kasumi mit Garrus aus der Waffenkammer gekommen war, da sie nur seine Schritte gehört hatte. Sie hatte ein gutes Gehör. Das war essentiell für ihr Überleben in Missionen. Ihr entging selten jemand.  
„Bereit!“ sagte Kasumi.  


~*~

  
Einige Minuten später wurden die drei von ein paar Gefängniswärtern begrüßt. Der Turianer unter ihnen sagte: „Willkommen auf der Purgatory, Shepard. Ihr Paket wird vorbereitet, und Sie werden es in Kürze erhalten. Es handelt sich hier um ein Hochsicherheitsschiff, daher müssen Sie Ihre Waffen abgeben, bevor wir weitermachen.“ Sie hörte wie Garrus hinter ihr mit einem tiefen Brummen begann. Das war sein Zeichen von Missfallen wie Shepard mittlerweile wusste.  
„Das werde ich nicht tun.“ Shepard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hinter den Wachen trat ein weiterer Turianer ein. „Alles weggetreten! Commander, ich bin Direktor Kuril, das ist mein Schiff. Sie erhalten die Waffen zurück, bevor sie das Schiff verlassen. Bitte verstehen Sie, das ist unser Standardverfahren.“  
„Und mein Standardverfahren ist, die Waffen niemals abzugeben.“ Sie hörte wie Garrus hinter ihr erneut brummte.  
„Lassen Sie sie durch! Unsere Einrichtung ist sicher genug, um mit drei bewaffneten Gästen zurechtzukommen. Wir holen Jack aus der Kryo. Sobald die finanzielle Seite geklärt ist, können Sie aufbrechen. Folgen Sie mir bitte wegen der Übergabe zur Entlassungsstelle, Commander!“

 

Kuril führte sie durch den Zellenblock 2 und erklärte ihnen das System des Gefängnisses. Im Grunde finanzierte sich das Gefängnis durch Schutzgebühren der Heimatplaneten der Kriminellen und durch den Verkauf von Gefangenen. Kuril erzählte was von Prinzipien und einem Dienst für die Galaxie. Shepard wollte so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Am liebsten hätte sie dieses Gefängnis dicht gemacht, aber das war auch keine Lösung. Und vor allem hatte es keine Priorität.  
Als der Gefängnisleiter die drei alleine ließ, tauschten Shepard und Garrus vielsagende Blicke aus. „Es bringt nichts, Shepard. Wir können nichts tun.“  
„Ja, ich weiß.“  
„Ich hoffe, dass ich nie hier lande“, sagte Kasumi während sie sich die Zellen ansah.  
„Mit Ihren Fähigkeiten, würde es mich wundern, wenn Sie gefasst würden“, sagte Shepard anerkennend.  
„Ich bin nicht umsonst die Beste!“ Kasumi grinste breit.

  
Sie gingen weiter in einen großen Raum, in dem ein Mitarbeiter an einem Terminal arbeitete.

„Durch die hintere Tür!“ sagte dieser ohne aufzusehen.  
Als sie sich der Tür näherten, erklang Direktor Kuril über die Lautsprecherdurchsage: „Tut mir leid, Shepard. Aber als Gefangener sind Sie wertvoller als als Kunde. Lassen Sie die Waffen fallen und begeben Sie sich in diese offene Zelle! Ihnen wird nichts geschehen.“

„Wieso wundert mich das nicht“, sagte Garrus zwischen seinem Brummen.

„Fahren Sie zur Hölle!“ Shepard zog ihr Sturmgewehr und ihre Begleiter zogen ebenfalls ihre Waffen.

„Systeme aktivieren!“ befahl Kuril.  
Shepards Team kämpfte sich durch mehrere Wellen von Angreifern. Schnell stellte Jane fest, dass es mit Garrus wie früher war. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um sich zu verstehen. Sie tickten einfach gleich, was das Kämpfen anging. Gleiche Prioritäten, gleiche Taktiken und Strategien.  
Kasumi fügte sich mit ihren technischen Fähigkeiten gut in ihr Gespann ein. Sie stand nicht im Weg, stellte keine unnötigen Fragen und erledigte die Gegner zuverlässig und schnell. Jane wusste sofort, dass sie Kasumi mochte und häufiger mit auf Missionen nehmen würde.  
Sie arbeiteten sich einen Gang durch bis in einen Kontrollraum. Hier mussten sie hin, um Jack aus der Kryo zu holen. Cerberus wollte sie rekrutieren, weil sie unglaubliche biotische Fähigkeiten besaß – besonders für einen Menschen. Seit Jane das Dossier gelesen hatte, war sie gespannt auf Jack gewesen.  
„Shepard, wenn Du dich in die Kontrolltafel einhackst, öffnet sich jede Tür im ganzen Zellenblock“, ermahnte Garrus sie.

„Es ist der einzige Weg, Jack da rauszuholen“, sagte Kasumi und Shepard wusste, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab.  
„Hast du etwa Angst vor ein paar Gefängniswärtern, Scarface? Brauchst du doch noch eine Schonbehandlung?“ spottete Shepard und Garrus klackerte mit seinen Kiefern, was einem Schnauben entsprach.  
„Nicht im Geringsten.“  
„Gut, aber sag Bescheid, wenn du eine Pause brauchst.“ Sie grinste ihn breit an, bevor sie sich an das Terminal stellte und begann das Kontrollpanel zu hacken. Sein Brummen hatte sich etwas verändert und sie wusste, dass er nun weniger widerwillig war. Sie schmunzelte darüber, dass diese Masche immer funktionierte. Nicht nur bei Garrus, sondern bei jedem Mann, jedem Soldaten. Das hatte ihre Mutter ihr schon gesagt, als Jane mit fünfzehn das erste Mal mit einem Jungen ausgehen wollte. „ _Pack den Mann bei seinem Stolz, seinem Ego und er macht fast alles, was du möchtest.“_ Danach hatte sie ihr noch eine Predigt über Respekt und Anstand gegeben, aber davon ist nicht so viel hängen geblieben wie dieser eine Satz.

 

„Bereit halten“, sagte sie schließlich. In dem Raum vor ihnen setzte sich ein riesiger Roboterarm in Bewegung und zog eine Kryokapsel aus einem Loch im Boden. Drei große Mechs standen in dem Raum Wache und sorgten für Sicherheit. Shepards Herzschlag erhöhte sich und auch Kasumi und Garrus strafften unbewusst die Schultern, um sich für das Kommende zu wappnen. Nach den Infos des Dossiers und all den Informationen von Kuril und den anderen Gefangen des Purgatory, die sie auf dem Weg hierher gehört hatten, wusste Shepard nicht, wie sie sich Jack vorstellen sollte. Sie war mächtig und verrückt.  
Die Kapsel fuhr hoch und enthüllte eine kleine zierliche Frau, die vom rasierten Kopf bis zu dem tiefsitzenden Hosenbund tätowierte Frau. Sie war an Fuß- und Handgelenkten gefesselt. Auch um ihren Hals befand sich ein dickes metallener Riegel, der sie festhielt.  
„Ist das Jack?“ fragte Kasumi ungläubig.

Jack wachte auf und begann sofort gegen die Fesseln zu kämpfen. Bereits nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie die Riegel abgeworfen und stürmte auf die Mechs zu. Eine Explosion erschütterte den Boden unter Shepards Team. Sie eilten hinab in den Raum mit den Mechs, während eine automatische Durchsage des Schiffes erklang <Warnung, Warnung>  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen, die Mechs greifen sie an“, sagte Garrus.

Doch als sie den Raum betraten, lagen die drei schweren Mechs vollkommen zerstört am Boden und ein riesiges Loch klaffte in der Wand auf der anderen Seite.

Sie stiegen durch das Loch in einen Wartungsgang. Kurils Stimme erklang wieder per Lautsprecher: „An alle Wachen: Ordnung wiederherstellen! Tödliche Methoden genehmigt! Aber nicht Jack umlegen! An die Techs: Abriegeln! Abriegeln!“  
<Ausfall der Lebenserhaltsungssysteme in den Sektoren 7, 9 und 11. Keine Überlebenden> sagte der Schiffscomputer.  
Der Gang führte sie zu einem großen Raum, der ein Aufenthaltsraum sein konnte. Er war riesig. In dem Moment, in dem sie ihn betraten wurde ein großer Roboterarm mit biotischen Fähigkeiten von der Decke gerissen und fiel vor Shepard auf den Boden.  
„Zumindest ist sie leicht zu verfolgen“, sagte Kasumi mit Blick auf die Trümmer.

Sie kämpften sich durch die Halle und auch durch eine weitere Halle, an deren Ende sich Kuril hinter einem Schild versteckte und Befehle an seine Untergebenen brüllte. Sie schalteten die drei Schildgeneratoren und dann ihn selbst aus.  
„Ein Arschloch weniger“, brummte Garrus.

„Die Galaxie ist besser dran ohne ihn“, stimmte Kasumi zu.  
Shepard lief eilig weiter. Noch hatten sie Jack nicht gefunden und es liefen noch viele Gefangene umher, die bisher nicht eingefangen oder getötet wurden.  
Am Dock fanden sie Jack, die wild umherlief und kurz vor einem erneuten Ausraster zu sein schien.  
Shepard steckte ihre Waffe weg.

„Jane?“  
„Du hast gesehen, was sie auf dem Weg hierher angerichtet hat. Waffen helfen uns hier nicht.“  
Jack lief noch immer wie eine gefangene Raubkatze hin und her. Als sie Shepards Team sah, trat Überraschung und Zorn in ihr Gesicht.  
„Was zum Teufel wollen Sie?“  
„Ich habe gerade Ihren Arsch gerettet!“

„Er war schon tot. Er wusste es nur noch nicht. Also: Was zum Teufel wollen Sie?“ Jacks braune Augen musterten Shepard. Ihr Blick war eisig und stechend.

„Mein Name ist Shepard, und ich bin hier, um Sie von diesem Schiff zu bringen.“

„Ich gehe mit Ihnen nirgendwohin. Sie gehören zu Cerberus.“  
„Warum ist es wichtig, ob ich zu Cerberus gehöre?“  
„Die kleben mir seit Jahren am Arsch. Und immer wenn ich freikomme, setzen sie ein hohes Kopfgeld auf mich aus. Deshalb war Direktor Kuril auch der Ansicht, er sei mit meiner Gefangennahme auf Gold gestoßen. So kann man sich täuschen.“

„Ich arbeite zurzeit mit Cerberus zusammen, weil sie mir helfen können.“  
„Mit ihnen, für sie – ist für mich dasselbe. Sie tauchen in einer Cerberus-Fregatte auf, um mich irgendwo hinzubringen. Halten Sie mich für bescheuert?“

„Dieses Schiff wird in Flammen aufgehen. Wir können Sie in Sicherheit bringen und bitten um Ihre Hilfe.“  
Garrus stetiges Brummen versiegte, als er seine Stimme erhob: „Wir könnten sie bewusstlos schlagen und mitnehmen.“

„Versuchen Sie’s ruhig!“ Jacks Körper bäumte sich auf, soweit es ihrem kleinen Körper möglich war.

„Wir werden sie nicht angreifen“, stellte Shepard fest und Garrus begann wieder mit seinem missbilligenden Brummen.

„Gute Entscheidung. Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich Sie begleite, müssten Sie mir schon was anbieten.“ Jack ging nun langsam auf Shepard zu.

„Schließen Sie sich mir an, dann werde ich für Sie tun, was ich kann.“  
„Keine Versprechungen, die Sie nicht halten können! Ihr Schiff hat sicher jede Menge Cerberus-Datenbanken. Ich will Einsicht. Ich will wissen, was Cerberus über mich weiß. Wenn Sie mich im Team wollen, lassen Sie mich die Datenbanken durchgehen.“

„Ich gebe Ihnen vollen Zugriff.“

„Sie sollten besser aufrichtig mit mir sein.“  
Shepard nickte zustimmend.

„Warum zum Teufel stehen wir dann noch hier rum?“

„Gehen wir!“

 

Als sie die Normandy betraten wurden sie bereits von Miranda an der Schleuse empfangen.  
„Willkommen auf der Normandy, Jack! Ich bin Miranda. Shepards Stellvertre-“  
„Garrus ist mein Stellvertreter!“ widersprach Jane.

„Shepards _offizielle_ “ Sie betonte jede Silbe „Stellvertreterin. Auf diesem Schiff werden Befehle befolgt.“  
Jack blickte unbeeindruckt von Miranda zu Shepard: „Sagen Sie dem Cerberus-Cheerleader, sie soll Abstand halten, Shepard! Ich bin nur wegen unserer Abmachung hier.“  
„Miranda gibt Ihnen Zugriff aufs System. Lassen Sie mich wissen, was Sie finden!“ Shepard grinste innerlich. Sie selbst wollte gerne die Datenbanken von Cerberus durchforsten und sie war sich sicher, niemand würde so sorgfältig suchen wie Jack.  
„Hören Sie das, Schätzchen? Wir werden Freundinnen. Sie, ich und jedes peinliche kleine Geheimnis. Ich bin dann unten im Frachtraum oder irgendwo an der Unterseite und lese. Ich steh nicht so auf Durchgangsverkehr. Halten Sie Ihre Leute von mir fern! Ist besser so!“ Damit zog Jack von Dannen und Miranda wandte sich an Shepard.

„Sie können hier nicht machen, was Sie wollen, Shepard!“

„Ich bin der Commander, ich leite diese Operation und habe volle Befugnis ein Team aufzustellen und _aufzubauen_ um gegen die Kollektoren zu kämpfen und die Kolonien der Menschen zu retten. Cerberus-Praktiken funktionieren nicht, sonst hätten sie keine 4 Milliarden Credits und 2 Jahre in meine Rekonstruktion investiert!“  
Sie hörte wie Stille in dem eigentlich immer turbulenten KIZ eingekehrt war. Die Crew war still und blickte zu Shepard und Miranda hinüber, die zwischen KIZ und Cockpit an der Schleuse standen. Garrus und Kasumi standen hinter Shepard noch in der Schleuse.  
„Und damit das klar ist: niemand außer Garrus kann meine Aufgabe übernehmen. Er ist mein Stellvertreter!“  
„Das ist –“  
„Ich weiß, das ist ihre Aufgabe, aber solange Sie sich wie ein verwöhntes zickiges Gör aufführen und Cerberus-Praktiken gutheißen, sind Sie nicht in der Lage, meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Also werden Sie erwachsen.“  
Shepard ging an Miranda vorbei zur Waffenkammer, um dort ihre Ausrüstung abzulegen. Kasumi und Garrus folgten ihr und ließen somit eine wütende und perplexe Miranda zurück.  
„Du hättest mich nicht –“, begann Garrus, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht zu meinem Stellvertreter machen musste … und dass du es gar nicht sein willst.“ Sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Zu frisch und tief waren die Erinnerungen an seine Truppe auf Omega. Seine Schuldgefühle und Selbstzweifel waren noch immer vorhanden, auch wenn er sich bemühte sie abzuschütteln und zu verbergen soweit das Abschütteln nicht funktionierte.  
„Garrus“, sie hielt ihn am Arm und wandte ihn zu sich „du bist der einzige, dem ich das alles anvertrauen kann. Der einzige, auf den ich mich verlassen kann. Du weißt was und vor allem _wie_  es zu tun ist.“ Mit diesen Worten, wandte sie sich ab und trat in die Waffenkammer.


	10. Der Warlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard führt ein klärendes Gespräch mit Miranda, bevor sie sich mit Garrus und dem Neuzugang Jack auf den Weg nach Korlus macht, um den Warlord Okeer zu rekrutieren. Dieser soll Handel mit den Kollektoren betrieben haben und sowohl Information als auch Technologie von Ihnen besitzen.

Mit ihrer linken Hand wischte Jane den beschlagenen Spiegel frei. Eine lange heiße Dusche war immer das Beste nach einer Mission. Dort konnte sie von der Mission abschalten und mit dem Dreck auch den Ballast und unnötige Gedanken wegwaschen. Den Bericht über die Mission hatte sie bereits geschrieben. Das tat sie immer so. Direkt nach der Rückkehr entledigte sie sich ihrer Waffen und Rüstung und schrieb den Bericht, bevor sie duschen ging und alles versuchte abzuschütteln.

Sie trat einige Schritte vom Spiegel zurück, um ihren Oberkörper in der Spiegelung zu betrachten. Die Narben ihrer Rekonstruktion waren weiter verblasst. Größere Narben wie die längs zwischen ihren Brüsten leuchteten zwar noch orange, aber andere leuchteten kaum noch. Auch die Narben in ihrem Gesicht waren weiter verblasst.  
Die Narben ihrer Verbrennungen waren komplett verschwunden. Überrascht tastete Jane mit ihren Fingern über die Haut am Hals und Gesicht, die vor wenigen Tagen noch mit Brandblasen übersät war. Nicht einmal kleine Unebenheiten waren zu spüren. Es war als sei die Haut nie verletzt gewesen.  
„Gruselig, aber beeindruckend“, befand Shepard.

Sie trocknete die Haare ab und schwang sich das Handtuch dann um den Körper, sodass grade eben die Brüste und der Po bedeckt waren. Sie verließ das Badezimmer und setzt sich erneut an ihren Terminal, um die Mail von Tali zu lesen.

> Liebe Jane,
> 
> schön zu hören, dass Garrus bei dir und wohlauf ist. Wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht, als er damals einfach verschwunden ist. Er war immer deine Rückendeckung und auf einem Cerberusschiff brauchst du die mehr denn je.  
>  Du hast nach der Cerberus-Aktion gegen die Migrantenflotte gefragt. Sie haben großen Schaden angerichtet. Er konnte zwar eingedämmt werden, aber viele Quarianer sind gestorben und viele Schiffe wurden beschädigt oder sogar zerstört.  
>  Einer unserer Kapitäne hatte drei Menschen Asyl vor Cerberus geboten und Cerberus ist es gelungen, uns mithilfe eines Ausgestoßenen zu infiltrieren.  
>  Durch diese ganze Aktion hat die Flotte nun noch weniger Vertrauen ins die anderen Völker und hält sich noch bedeckter.  
>  Dass Du uns Veetor anvertraut hast, war ein wichtiges Zeichen. Klein, aber immerhin ein erster Schritt.
> 
> Du hast davon geschrieben, dass du unsicher wegen deiner Wiederherstellung bist. Hast du dich den untersuchen lassen? Gibt es Anzeichen dafür, dass du anders bist? Was sagt Garrus dazu? Garrus muss doch erkennen, ob du wirklich du bist. Immerhin kann er Herzschläge hören und Gefühle riechen.  
>  Die einzige Person, die das noch besser beurteilen kann neben dir selbst und Garrus ist wohl Liara. Hast du sie schon wiedergesehen?  
>  Sie war damals ein Wrack. Wir alle waren am Boden, aber sie ... es hat sie verändert. Irgendwann ist der Kontakt abgebrochen, was aber auch an meinem Aufenthalt in der Migrantenflotte lag.
> 
> Wenn wir beide unsere Missionen abgeschlossen haben, müssen wir unbedingt mal wieder zusammen ausgehen!
> 
> Liebe Grüße,  
>  Tali
> 
> Ps.: hast du schon getanzt? Das, was du Tanzen nennst, ist nicht so leicht nachzumachen und könnte ein eindeutiges Zeichen sein, dass du die alte bist.

Shepard musste bei dem letzten Satz lachen. Sie wurde schon immer für ihre Tanzkünste aufgezogen, aber das war ihr egal. Sie tanzte gerne, auch wenn sie es nicht konnte. Aber der Grund, aus dem sie bei jeder Gelegenheit auf die Tanzfläche ging, war die Gruppenmoral. Die anderen amüsierten sich über sie, quatschten und lachten miteinander. Dabei war dann egal welcher Spezies oder Einheit sie angehörten. Zusammenlachen verbindet Leute wie wenig andere Dinge.

Sie schrieb eine Antwort und zog sich dann eins ihrer Freizeitoutfits an. Ihre kurzen Haare, waren mittlerweile getrocknet, aber strubblig, da sie sie nicht gekämmt hatte. Sie kramte in einer Schublade nach einem Haargummi. Als sie es gefunden hatte, band sie sich einen Zopf. Das Band hielt ihre Haare grade eben zusammen, aber ein paar Haare fielen ihr dennoch ins Gesicht.  
„Joker?“ Sie blickte unbewusst wieder an die Decke ihres Quartiers. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie zu Joker oder EDI über die schiffsinterne Kommunikation sprach.

„Shep!“  
„Shep?“ fragte sie nach.  
„Ich dachte ich bring mal was Neues.“  
„Shepard ja, Commander ja, Shep nein.“  
„Ok, Shepard. Was kann ich für Dich tun?“

„Als nächstes sammeln wir den Warlord ein. Hast du die Koordinaten?“  
„Jap.“

„Gut, gib mir eine halbe Stunde vorher Bescheid.“  
„Alles klar, Shep – ard.“

Oh man, das muss ich unbedingt unterbinden, dachte sie sich. Sie verließ ihr Quartier und machte sich auf den Weg zu Miranda. Sie wollte mit ihr sprechen, um ein paar Dinge klarzustellen und sie besser kennenzulernen.

  
Als sie Mirandas Kabine betrat, sah die Brünette Frau am Schreibtisch auf. Ihr Blick war eisig. Verständlich wie Shepard fand.  
„Haben Sie einen Moment?“ fragte sie.  
„Wenn es sein muss.“  
Das reichte Shepard. Sie trat direkt vor den Schreibtisch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu der Cerberus-Agentin hinab. Miranda hatte ihre Ellbogen auf den Tisch gelehnt und die Hände verschränkt.  
„Hören Sie, ich weiß, dass Sie meine Stellvertreterin sind. Und dass Sie mehr als kompetent sind.“  
„Ist das so?“  
„Der Unbekannte hätte Ihnen nicht das Lazarus Projekt anvertraut, wenn Sie es nicht wären.“  
„Und was ist dann Ihr Problem?“  
„Ihre Arroganz und Ihr absoluter Gehorsam dem Unbekannten gegenüber.“ Miranda schnaubte.  
„Sie sollten langsam anfangen, dem Unbekannten zu trauen. Er hat viel Zeit, Ressourcen und Geld in Sie investiert.“  
„Genau das ist das Problem. Ich bin für ihn ein Aktivposten in der Bilanz. Kein Mensch, kein Soldat, nur ein Objekt. Eine Investition. Er wird mich fallen lassen, sobald ich ihm nicht mehr nütze. Ich habe keinen Grund ihm zu trauen.“  
Für einen Moment schwiegen beide. Dann fuhr Shepard fort: „Wieso stehen Sie so hinter Cerberus?“  
„Cerberus ist nicht so böse, wie die meisten glauben. Wenn ich Ihre Zweifel zerstreuen kann, werde ich das gerne tun. Das Ziel von Cerberus ist die Weiterentwicklung der Menschheit. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Cerberus hat mehrere Abteilungen: Politik, Militär, Wissenschaft. Und wir alle arbeiten auf dasselbe Ziel hin. Die Teams, denen Sie vor Ihrem … Unfall begegnet sind, gehörten größtenteils zu unserer militärischen Sparte.“  
„Was können Sie mir über den Unbekannten sagen?“  
„Nichts, was Sie nicht schon wüssten. Selbst ich habe auf den größten Teil der Informationen über ihn keinen Zugriff. Sie haben schon mehr von ihm gesehen als die meisten anderen. Es ist selten, dass er bei Missionen selbst in Erscheinung tritt, aber Sie sind eben was Besonderes. Was die Leute auch über ihn reden, ich versichere Ihnen, dass er nur im Interesse der Menschheit handelt. Und das schließt Sie und mich mit ein.“  
„Wie können Sie da sicher sein, wenn Sie so wenig über ihn wissen?“

„Ich wäre nicht so weit gekommen, wenn ich die Motive und Ambitionen meines Gegenübers nicht einschätzen könnte. Selbst nach kurzen Begegnungen. Er ist kein Heiliger und würde das auch sofort zugeben, aber er hat sich dieser Sache verschrieben. Die Menschheit könnte keinen besseren Fürkämpfer haben.“  
„Mhm.“ Shepard war nicht überzeugt, aber immerhin war Miranda gesprächig. Vielleicht würde sie ihr nun sogar etwas Privates erzählen.

„Erzählen Sie mir von sich, Miranda!“  
„Das ist nur fair“, sagte Miranda und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Immerhin habe ich in den letzten zwei Jahren alles über Sie erfahren, was es zu wissen gibt. Sie sollten wissen, dass ich umfassend genetisch modifiziert wurde. Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, aber ich mache das Beste daraus. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum der Unbekannte mich ausgewählt hat. Was immer ich tue, ich bin meistens ziemlich gut darin.“  
Shepard verkniff sich ein Augenrollen. Miranda war ohne Zweifel arrogant, aber mit ihren Fähigkeiten und Kompetenzen durfte man durchaus etwas Arroganz an den Tag legen.

„Von welchem Ausmaß an genetischer Modifikation reden wir hier?“

„Sie war ziemlich umfassend. Ich bin in vielerlei Hinsicht überlegen. Meine Wunden heilen schneller, und ich werde wahrscheinlich eineinhalb mal so lange leben wie der Durchschnittsmensch. Meine biotischen Fähigkeiten sind auch sehr weit entwickelt … für einen Menschen. Dazu kommen das beste Training und die beste Ausbildung, die man für Geld kaufen kann. Das Ergebnis ist wirklich ziemlich beeindruckend.“

„An Selbstbewusstsein mangelt es Ihnen jedenfalls nicht.“

„Es ist einfach eine Tatsache. Meine Reflexe, meine Stärke, sogar mein Aussehen – alles ist darauf ausgelegt, mir einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, sich davor zu verstecken.“

„Das erklärt Ihren klasse Hintern!“ sagte Shepard anerkennend. Miranda lachte.

„Sind Sie deshalb so fies zu mir? Weil Sie neidisch auf meinen Hintern sind?“ fragte Miranda nicht ganz ernst und Shepard war froh, dass sie beide lockerer miteinander sprechen konnten.

„Nein. Der Grund ist, dass Sie zu überheblich sind. Klar sind Sie absolut geeignet, meine Stellvertreterin zu sein. Und von Cerberus-Sicht aus ist es auch nur sinnvoll. Das Problem ist, dass Ihnen niemand folgen wird. Die Crew folgt Ihnen nicht auf das Schlachtfeld und fängt sich Kugeln ein oder lässt sich von Flammenwerfern anfackeln, weil Sie genetisch modifiziert und gut ausgebildet sind. Das machen sie nur, wenn sie an Sie glauben und Sie sich den Gehorsam und Respekt der Crew verdient haben. Und das geht nicht mit Arroganz, egal auf wie viel Kompetenz sie fußt.“

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mir Freunde zu machen.“

„Ich weiß und das ist auch richtig so. Ich suche auch keine Freunde, ich suche Leute, die eine als Mythos geltende Spezies mit nahezu unbekannter Technologie und Strategie mit mir bekämpfen. Das geht nur mit gegenseitigem Vertrauen!“

„Da gehen unsere Ansichten wohl auseinander.“

„Offenbar. Das könnte auch der Grund sein, warum der Unbekannte mich für den Job wollte.“

Miranda verlor für einen kurzen Augenblick, der so kurz war, dass Shepard es beinahe übersah, die Kontrolle über ihr Lächeln.

„Mischen Sie sich mal unter die Leute. Das schadet nicht“, sagte Shepard und verließ das Büro.

Sie ging bei Mess Seargent Gardner vorbei, der sich für die Essensvorräte von der Citadel bedankte. Nach ein paar gewechselten Sätzen, ging sie zu Garrus. Als sie den Hauptgefechtsstand betrat, befand er sich wie üblich am Terminal und kalibrierte.

„Shepard, brauchst du was?“

„Ich wollte nur mal schauen, ob du genug zu kalibrieren hast.“ Sie verzog ihre Lippen zu dem schiefen Lächeln, das Garrus so vermisst hatte. „Also wie steht’s um die Bewaffnung der Normandy?“  
„Cerberus hat der bisherigen Ausstattung ein Upgrade verpasst. Wir haben jetzt erheblich mehr Feuerkraft.“ Er zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter auf das Geschütz hinter sich.

„Gut.“ Shepard hatte sich auf seine Pritsche gesetzt und lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand.

„Dennoch sehen unsere Chancen gegen ein Schiff der Kollektoren nicht gut aus. Dazu müsste man die Geschütze noch mal upgraden.“

„Welche Upgrades brauchen wir?“  
„Auf jeden Fall die Thanix-Kanonen!“  
„Sprich mit EDI, sie macht die Bestellungen.“  
„Die kosten aber einiges.“  
„Cerberus zahlt“, sie grinste breit.  
„Na dann.“ Er klackerte vergnügt mit seinen Kiefern. Jane mochte es, wenn er mit den Kiefern flatterte oder klackerte.  
„Haben die Leute von Cerberus irgendwelchen Ärger gemacht?“  
„Nicht wirklich. Es hat mir ein paar Pluspunkte eingebracht, dass ich Teil des Teams war, das Saren zur Strecke gebracht hat. Und höflich sind sie sowieso alle. Manche vielleicht zu höflich.“  
„Zu höflich?“ Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und amüsierte sich an Garrus‘ offenkundigem Unbehagen.  
„Nun ja“, er rieb sich nervös mit einer Hand den Nacken „Kelly Chambers ist schon sehr freundlich.“  
Shepard lachte. „Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Sie ist voller Verständnis und Liebe.“  
„Apropos Liebe“, begann Garrus und ließ Shepards Herz stehen „hast du mit Liara gesprochen?“  
Sie wandte den Blick ab und sagte nichts.  
„Tut mir leid, Jane. Ich –“  
„Nein, schon gut. Ich habe ihr heute vor der Purgatory Mission geschrieben. Bisher kam keine Antwort.“ Er fragte sich, warum er das Thema angeschnitten hatte. Er hätte einfach still sein sollen, aber früher haben sie ständig über Liara gesprochen, oder über seine Eroberungen. Jetzt fühlte sich das Thema falsch an. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Er konnte nur noch nicht den Finger darauf legen, was genau es war.  
„Es sind ja auch erst ein paar Stunden.“ Er setzt sich neben sie auf seine Pritsche. Selbst im Sitzen überragte er sie um einiges. Shepard hatte das immer geliebt, denn so war ihr Kopf genau auf der richtigen Höhe, um ihn an seine Schulter oder Brust anzulehnen. Genau das tat sie jetzt auch. Er legte einen Arm um sie und begann leise zu Summen. Es war eine andere Version seines Brummens. Eine Version, die ihr Geborgenheit und Sicherheit vermittelte.  
„Du wirst schon noch was von ihr hören. Sie hat dich geliebt. Sehr sogar.“  
„Ich weiß, aber zwei Jahre sind eine lange Zeit.“  
„Sie ist eine Asari, da sind zwei Jahre doch nur ein Augenzwinkern.“  
„Mhh.“  
„Du klingst nicht überzeugt.“  
„Was, wenn sie weitergelebt hat.“  
„Sollte sie nicht leben?“ Sein Kommentar brachte ihm einen Hieb gegen seine Brustpanzerung von Jane ein.  
„Du weißt, was ich meine. Was, wenn sie mich vergessen und vielleicht sogar neu verliebt hat?“  
„Das ist möglich, aber dann solltest du es erst recht erfahren, damit du auch weiterleben kannst.“

„Und mich neu verlieben?“ Sie schnaubte.  
Für einen Moment saßen die beiden still da. Nur das beruhigende sanfte Summen von Garrus war zu hören.

„Und was ist mir dir?“ Garrus erschrak. Wusste sie etwa von seinen Gefühlen?  
„Wa … was meinst du?“ stotterte er.  
„Dr. Michel hat mich angeschrieben. Es klang ganz so, als hättet ihr vor deinem Verschwinden viel Kontakt gehabt. Sie … scheint interessiert zu sein.“  
„Waaaas?“ Er zog den Vokal in die Länge, um Zeit zu gewinnen, wusste aber am Ende immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Also erzählte er ihr einfach die Wahrheit.  
„Wir haben uns damals auf der Citadel ein paar mal getroffen. Hatten öfter mal telefoniert oder Nachrichten geschrieben. Aber das war doch rein freundschaftlich.“  
„Freundschaftlich. Ist klar“, sie grinste ihm breit ins Gesicht als sie ihn aufzog. Wenn er ein Mensch gewesen wäre, so hätte er vermutlich einen knallroten Kopf bekommen.  
„Ja, freundschaftlich. Sie ist … toll, aber eben“ nicht du beendete er den Satz in seinen Gedanken.  
„ein Mensch?“ beendete Shepard seinen Satz laut und es war das erste Mal, dass sie einen seiner Sätze falsch vervollständigte. Er schnaufte.  
„Genau“, sagte er in der Hoffnung, die Antwort würde Shepard genügen.  
„Shepard, wir erreichen Korlus in etwa dreißig Minuten“, gab Joker über die Bordlautsprecher bekannt und Garrus war nie zuvor so froh darüber gewesen Jokers Stimme zu hören.  
„Eine gute Schießerei wird dich aufheitern“, sagte Garrus als er langsam aufstand „und einen Kroganer fürs Team kommt noch oben drauf.“  
„Stimmt.“ Sie lächelte. Er wusste einfach wie er sie aufheitern konnte.

Sie sagte Jack über das Omni-Tool Bescheid, dass sie sich fertig machen sollte.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du sie mitnehmen willst?“ Garrus war wenig begeistert und Shepard verstand den Grund.  
„Sie ist unheimlich stark und ich muss wissen wie sie sich in Missionen verhält. Ich brauche eine Einschätzung Ihrer Fähigkeiten und ihres Verhaltens. Das mache ich besser jetzt als in einer Mission gegen die Kollektoren.  
„Sei einfach vorsichtig.“  
„Du bist doch dabei.“ Sie grinste ihn breit an.  
„Stimmt.“ Er straffte stolz die Schultern.  
„Wir sehen uns unten“, sagte Shepard und ging zurück in ihre Kabine, um sich die Rüstung anzulegen.

Wenige Minuten später befand sie sich in der Waffenkammer und nahm frisch gereinigte Waffen aus dem Schrank. Jacob war nützlich und engagiert, wenn es um die Pflege und Wartung der Waffen ging. Er machte es zur Entspannung und das ganze Team profitierte. Jetzt war er allerdings nicht hier. Shepard vermutete, dass er im Trainingsraum sein tägliches Workout machte.  
Jane ging ins Cockpit, um dort auf Garrus und Jack zu warten.  
„Hey, alles klar hier?“  
Joker drehte sich in seinem ledernen Pilotensitz zu ihr um.  
„Behalte den Neuzugang im Auge! Wir haben nur begrenzt Platz für Geisteskranke.“  
„Keine Sorge, niemand nimmt dir deinen Platz weg.“ Sie grinste ihn schief an.  
„Witzig.“  
„Du bist und bleibst mein Lieblings-Irrer.“  
„Ich hab‘s geschnallt, Commander.“  
„Das wurde aber auch Zeit.“ Garrus war ins Cockpit gekommen.  
„Und du hast dir also endlich den Stock aus dem Arsch gezogen?“  
„Wenn ein Turianer in die Ecke gedrängt wird, greift er auf die Ersatzwaffe zurück.“ Er kackerte vergnügt mit seinen Kiefern und Joker lachte.  
< Ein Stock, stellt keine effiziente Alternative zu einer Schusswaffe dar> befand EDI, woraufhin alle Anwesenden in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.  
„Und da dachte ich, ich hätte die Irrenanstalten hinter mir gelassen.“  
Jack war bewaffnet aber ohne Panzerung ins Cockpit getreten. Jane musterte sie von oben bis unten. Ihr Oberkörper war nur mit einer Art ledernem Band, das um ihre Brust lief bedeckt. Es war gerade breit genug, um die Brustwarzen zu verdecken. Wobei diese bei den vielen Tätowierungen vermutlich eh nicht aufgefallen wären.

„Wollen Sie keine Panzerung?“  
„Meine Biotik reicht vollkommen.“ Jack zog angewidert einen Mundwinkel hoch. Offenbar hatte Shepards Angebot sie beleidigt.  
Das kann ja heiter werden, dachte sich Shepard.

Einige Minuten später landete das Shuttle auf Korlus und die drei machten sich auf den Weg die Anlage zu infiltrieren, um den kroganischen Warlord Okeer zu rekrutieren.  
„Keine Ahnung, ob Okeer freiwillig hier ist. Rechnet mit Feinden“, sagte sie, als sie aus dem Shuttle sprang.  
Aus Lautsprechern drang eine Frauenstimme: „Erfolg ist nur auf eine Art messbar: Töten oder getötet werden! Euer Ziel ist Perfektion.“  
„Lautsprecher? Da ist wohl jemand sehr von seiner eigenen Stimme angetan.“ Garrus zog sein Sturmgewehr. Jack und Shepard zogen ebenfalls ihre Waffen.  
„Das gefällt mir nicht. Konzentriert bleiben!“ Sie begannen ihren Weg durch die Anlage. Bereits nach wenigen Metern mussten sie sich durch Blue-Suns-Söldner schießen. Jack hatte offenbar ordentlich Spaß. Sie grinste breit und Shepard meinte sogar ein Kichern zu hören.  
Sie fanden einen verwundeten Söldner. Jack hatte schon die Pistole auf ihn gerichtet, doch Garrus drückte ihre Hand runter. Sie fauchte ihn an. Shepard wandte sich hingegen dem Verwundeten zu.  
Dieser hatte sie offenbar noch nicht bemerkt und fluchte vor sich hin, während er versuchte aufzustehen. „Scheiße. Scheiße. Es hört nicht auf zu bluten. Dieses blöde Miststück.“  
„Sieht doch gar nicht so schlimm aus“, sagte Garrus leise zu Shepard und Jack.  
„Das muss er ja nicht wissen.“ Shepard hatte ein Gesichtsausdruck wie ein Kind, das grade einen Plan ausgeheckt hatte, um an die Keksdose zu kommen. Sie trat auf den Verwundeten zu, der sich nun an die Wand hinter sich lehnte.  
„Ich wusste, dass es keine Berserker waren. Nicht auf die Entfernung. Sie sind Söldner. Oder Allianz. Ich werde … ich werde Ihnen gar nichts sagen.“  
„Das ist aber schade, denn ich hätte hier eine hübsche Dosis Medigel. Aber wenn Sie wollen, kann ich auch einfach weitergehen …“  
„Sie … Es ist nur so, dass ich überhaupt nichts weiß. Ich erschieße lediglich, was aus den Laboren rauskommt. Der alte Kroganer scheint seit Kurzem da oben klar Schiff zu machen.“  
Shepard verschränkte unbeeindruckt die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Was wissen Sie über Okeer?“  
„Jedore hat ihn angeheuert, damit er ihr eine Armee zusammenbaut, aber die von ihm hergestellten Kroganer sind wahnsinnig. Wir benutzen sie für Zielübungen mit scharfer Munition. Das ist doch alles Mist! Ich kriege nicht genug Kohle, um hier zu verbluten, verdammt!“  
Über seinen Transmitter kam ein Funkspruch rein: „Außenposten 4? Jedore will von hier weg. Wir brauchen die Koordinaten von diesem Kroganerpack.“ Bevor der Verwundete reagieren konnte, trat Shepard ganz nah an ihn heran und sprach mit tiefer ruhiger Stimme: „Ich will Ihre Freunde hier nicht sehen. Verstanden?“ Der Söldner nickte aufgeregt und antwortete dann durch den Transmitter: „Äh, Patrouille? Die letzte Gruppe … hat sich aufgelöst. Hab sie vor fünf Minuten aus den Augen verloren.“  
„Aufgelöst?“ drang die Stimme vom anderen Ende aus dem Transmitter. „Das wird Jedore gar nicht passen. Sie wollte eine Show.“  
„Sie wollten einen Bericht, und das ist er: Aufgelöst.“  
„Verstanden. Kehren in die Labore zurück.“  
Damit endete das Gespräch über den Transmitter. Shepard gab dem Verwundeten eine Dosis Medigel. „Wenn Sie jetzt loshumpeln, finden Sie vielleicht noch ‚ne dunkle Ecke, bevor Sie verbluten.“ Garrus klackerte mit seinen Kiefern und Jack lachte laut auf: „Lustig.“  
„Dachte ich mir auch.“

Dann setzte sich Shepard mit ihrem Team wieder in Bewegung. Verrückte Kroganer, Berserker … das klang nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.  
„Haltet euch bereit!“  
Obwohl sie von einem Hinterhalt mit Scharfschützen und Raketenwerfern in den nächsten liefen, blieben die drei unverletzt. Garrus und Shepard hatten von Sturmgewehr auf Sniper Rifle gewechselt und zogen wie üblich ihren Sniper Wettstreit ab. Sie versuchten sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen und zählten laut ihre ausgeschalteten Ziele, was ihnen ein „Scheiße, ihr seid ja krank“ von Jack einbrachte. Die Biotikerin befasste sich hingegen mit den Fußsoldaten, die sie mit mächtigen Schockwellen zur Seite fegte und ihnen mit gezielten Schüssen den Rest gab.  
„23!“ riefen Shepard und Garrus gleichzeitig, als der Kopf des letzten Söldners auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite in rosa Nebel explodierte. Sie blickten sich finster an. „Das war meiner!“ sagten sie gleichzeitig.  
„Vergiss es, das war meiner!“ sagte Garrus, während er sich aufrichtete.  
Auch Shepard begab sich aus der Deckung und stemmte nun ihre Hände in die Hüften und baute sich vor Garrus auf: „Meiner!“ Obwohl sie für einen Menschen eine beeindruckende Erscheinung war, besonders mit der Panzerung, sah sie gegen Garrus wie ein Kind aus. Sie reichte ihm nur bis zur Brust und hätte er ihr die Hand an die Stirn gehalten, könnte Shepard seinen Körper nicht erreichen, egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte.  
„Leute! Es kommen bestimmt noch genug von denen“, mischte sich Jack ein. Sie stand mit einem mehr als genervten Gesichtsausdruck einige Meter von ihnen entfernt in einem Feld voller Blut und Leichen. „Unglaublich, dass ich hier auf erwachsen machen muss.“ Sie schnaubte, drehte sich um und setzte ihren Weg fort. Shepard und Garrus gingen ihr nach.  
Als es 36 zu 37 für Garrus stand betraten sie schließlich das Labor von Okeer.  
„Es ist höchste Zeit. Die Batterien auf diesen Tanks warten nicht, während Sie mit diesen dämlichen Söldnern spielen.“

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind Okeer? Sie wirken auf mich weder wie ein Gefangener noch wie jemand, der sich über meine Ankunft freut.“ Shepard und ihr Team steckten ihre Waffen weg und betrachteten den großen und selbst für einen Kroganer alten Warlord, der neben einem Tank an der Wand stand. Er hatte ihnen den Rücken zugewandt, da er eifrig auf einem Terminal rumtippte.

„Sie mögen behaupten, hier Hilfe leisten zu wollen, aber die bis vor Kurzem verstorbene Shepard ist kein Vorzeichen sanfter Veränderungen.“ Er wandte sich vom Terminal ab und sah sich nun seine Gäste an. „Überrascht? Alle Kroganer kennen Sie. Oder haben Sie Ihre Aktion auf Virmire schon vergessen?“ Shepard hatte es nicht vergessen. Wie konnte sie? Saren hatte eine Klonanlage errichtet, in der er Kroganer geklont hatte. Es war Shepards Entscheidung gewesen, den nuklearen Sprengkörper zu zünden, um alles zu zerstören. Sie hatte selbst dafür bezahlen müssen, weil sie damals Kaidan hatte zurücklassen müssen.

„Ich hatte nicht viel Spielraum für Raffinesse. Hätte es eine andere Lösung gegeben, hätte ich sie in Erwägung gezogen.“  
„Ich stimme Ihnen zu. Sarens blasse Horde war zudem nicht wirklich kroganisch. Zahlen allein sind bedeutungslos. Der Fehler eines Außenseiters, den auch die Söldner begangen haben.“ Er ging zu einem Fenster hinüber, das den Blick auf eine große Halle freigab. „Ich habe ihrer Anführerin meine Abfallprodukte für ihre Armee gegeben. Aber jetzt wird sie ungeduldig. Es ist Zeit, dass Sie mich von hier wegbringen.“  
„Wir sind wegen der Kollektoren hier, nicht wegen Ihrer Probleme“, sagte Garrus kühl. Der Gedanke von gezüchteten oder geklonten Kroganern behagte ihm nicht. Jeder Gedanke an eine Zunahme der Kroganerpopulation war ein Grund der Sorge für den Turianer.  
„Verstehe. Ja, die Kollektoren-Angriffe haben zugenommen. Ein Problem der Menschen. Meine Anforderungen lagen gänzlich woanders.“ Okeer ging nun zu dem Tank an der Wand. Darin befand sich ein ausgewachsener Kroganer, der einen verhältnismäßig kleinen Buckel hatte. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und folgten Okeers Bewegungen. „Ich habe mir das Wissen angeeignet, einen reinen Soldaten zu schaffen. Damit werde ich der Genophage die größte Schmähung zufügen, die ein Feind erfahren kann. Ich werde sie ignorieren.“ Garrus missbilligendes Brummen, dass er während der gesamten Unterhaltung bereits verbreitet hatte, wurde nun deutlicher. Shepard war vor allem an Informationen über die Kollektoren interessiert. Laut dem Dossier von Cerberus, hatte Okeer mit ihnen gehandelt.  
„Was haben Sie von den Kollektoren bekommen? Ich brauche alle Informationen, die Sie haben.“  
„Sie sind seltsam. So isoliert und doch so verfügbar, wenn man ausreichend große Opfer bringt. Ich habe ihnen viele Kroganer gegeben. Ich habe vielleicht Informationen für Sie, aber die ganze Tech steckt in meinem Prototypen. Nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, wie man sie einsetzt, ohne das Versuchsobjekt umzubringen.“  
„Experimente. Versuchsobjekte… Shepard Sie wollen doch nicht wirklich mit dem arbeiten?“ Jack war offensichtlich aufgebracht. Sogar mehr als sonst. Jane gab ihr mit einer Geste zu verstehen, sich zurückzuhalten. Jack wandte sich wütend ab und ging nun fluchend in einer Ecke des Labors auf und ab, während Okeer fortfuhr: „Die Todesfälle waren bedauerlich, aber ich muss nur ein einziges Mal Erfolg haben, um den Prozess in Gang zu bringen.“  
„Sie sind ebenso grausam und berechnend wie jene, die Ihr Volk mit der Genophage geschlagen haben.“  
„Mag sein. Aber ich bringe die Kroganer wieder ganz nach oben, und mein Soldat wird dabei keine nuklearen Vergeltungsschläge provozieren, anders als ein „Heilmittel“ oder eine „Horde“. Mein Vermächtnis ist Perfektion, und jeder reine Kroganer wird nach oben kommen, weil er auf den Leichen unserer Leute steht. Sie werden alle übertreffen, aber sie werden nicht vergessen.“ Okeer ließ sich noch weiter über die Genophage und die Schwäche der modernen Kroganer aus. Er war ein Fanatiker, der Jack beinahe zum Ausrasten brachte. Garrus brummte lauter denn je und auch Shepard musste sich zusammenreißen, Okeer nicht zu schlagen.  
„Ihre Methoden sind extrem“, sie holte tief Luft „aber Sie wissen, wie man eine Bedrohung analysiert. Werden Sie uns helfen?“  
„Vielleicht können wir eine Abmachung treffen, was meinen sicheren Transport angeht. Aber mein Prototyp steht nicht zur Debatte. Er ist der Schlüssel zu meinem Vermächtnis.“  
Eine Durchsage von Jedore unterbrach die Verhandlungen: „Achtung! Ich habe den befreiten Kroganer geortet. Es ist natürlich Okeer. Sein Projekt wird ausgelöscht. Wir neutralisieren seine Soldaten und fangen mit seinen Daten von vorne an. Tanks fluten.“  
Okeer sah sich beunruhigt um. Luft entwich aus einigen Ventilen. „Ist sie wirklich so willensschwach? Sie wird mein Vermächtnis mit einem einzigen verdammten Ventil auslöschen!“ Mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme wandte er sich an Shepard. „Sie wollen doch Informationen über die Kollektoren? Halten Sie sie auf! Sie wird versuchen, auf Gefahrenstoffe in der Lagerbucht zuzugreifen.“  
„Warum so besorgt? Sie könnten von vorne anfangen.“ Okeer wandte sich an den Tank, mit dem Kroganer. „Dieser Tank ist rein. All die Versuche und Daten haben dazu geführt. Er lässt sich durch einen Neubeginn nicht reproduzieren. Er muss das hier überstehen. Jedore wird bei den aussortierten Tanks sein. Beseitigen Sie sie! Ich … bleibe hier und tue, was getan werden muss.“  
Shepard und ihr Team verließen das Labor in Richtung Lagerbucht.


	11. Okeers Vermächtnis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard ist mit Garrus und dem Neuzugang Jack auf einer Mission, um den kroganischen Warlord Okeer zu rekrutieren.   
> Am Ende erhält die Normandy kroganischen Zuwachs und Shepard offenbart Garrus einen Teil ihrer Gefühle.

Nachdem Okeer Shepard und ihr Team in die Lagerbucht geschickt hatte, um Jedore aufzuhalten, verließen sie das Labor durch eine Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sie liefen eine Treppe in einem halb zerstörten Treppenhaus hinunter und betraten die Lagerbucht. Dort wurden sie umgehend von Jedore begrüßt, die ihnen eine Hand voll Kroganischer Berserker und einen schweren Mech auf den Hals hetzte. „Mir ist egal, wer die sind, aber ich will sie tot sehen! Ich werde sie alle vergiften!“  
„Charmant“, kommentierte Garrus, bevor die drei sich in Deckung begaben.   
Jedore hatte sowohl einen Schild als auch eine starke Panzerung, die es zu durchdringen galt. Ebenso verhielt es sich mit dem Mech. Die Berserker hingegen hatten nur eine Panzerung, aber enorme Selbstheilungskräfte, auf die man achten musste.   
„Jack, die Berserker! Garrus, der Mech!“  
„Verstanden“, antworteten die beiden unison und begaben sich auf ihre Positionen. Ein Gefecht aus Raketenwerfern und Kugelhagel startete. Shepard konzentrierte sich auf Jedore, die auf der anderen Seite der Lagerbucht in Deckung war. Sie sah nur ab und an kurz über die Deckung hinweg, wenn sie eine Rakete auf Shepard und die anderen abfeuerte. Jane zog ihr Scharfschützengewehr und sabotierte Jedores Schild mit einer Überlastung. Der Zusammenbruch des Schilds überrumpelte und lähmte Jedore kurzzeitig, sodass Jane direkt einen Warp auf ihre Panzerung schleudern konnte, bevor Jedore wieder hinter der Deckung verschwand. Erneut war Jane überrascht von der Stärke ihres Warps. Die Implantate von Cerberus waren unfassbar effektiv.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie neben ihr ein Berserker zu Boden ging und mit einem Magazin aus Jacks Maschinengewehr am Boden gehalten und zerfetzt wurde.  
Jane blickte wieder zu Jedore und visierte die Stelle an, an der sie ihren Kopf erwartete, wenn Jedore wieder aus der Deckung sah. Doch bevor das geschah, wurde Shepard von einem weiteren Berserker überrascht. Er war offenbar intelligenter als seine Genossen und war nicht stur über die Rampe auf Jack und Shepard zugelaufen, sondern ist ihnen in die Flanke gefallen. Er stand nun direkt neben Shepard nur noch etwa drei Meter entfernt und schoss mit seiner Schrotflinte auf Jane. Sie duckte sich reflexartig zurück in Deckung, aber die Schrotkugeln zerfetzten die Kiste, hinter der sie hockte, und ihren Schild. Ein paar Kugeln waren in ihre Panzerung eingedrungen. In einiger Entfernung hörte sie den Mech explodieren.   
Der Kroganer war zu nah für das Sniper Rifle und eine andere Waffe zu ziehen würde zu lange dauern. Ihre einzige Möglichkeiten – und zudem die effektivste gegen die Panzerung – war ihr Warp. Doch der musste geladen werden und es waren bisher nur wenige Sekunden vergangen. Sie sammelte grade Energie, als sie hörte, wie der Kroganer die Schrotflinte neu lud. _Fuck_.

Der Kroganer hob seine Schrotflinte und zielte genau auf ihren Kopf. Sie schoss ihren kleinen noch nicht fertigen Warp auf den Berserker und sprang vorsorglich auf die andere Seite des Stegs, auf dem sie sich befanden. Ein lauter Knall dröhnte durch die Halle. Sie spürte das Blut auf ihrem Gesicht und im Nacken, als ein Nebel aus feinen Blut- und Gewebespritzern den Boden um sie herum benetzte. Sie landete unsanft auf dem Boden, rollte sich so gut es ging ab, und zog dabei ihr Sturmgewehr, um sofort zurückschießen zu können. Noch ehe sie sich der Situation voll bewusst war, sah sie Garrus vor sich. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und zog sie in Deckung. Neben ihnen schlug eine Rakete von Jedore ein.   
Irgendwo im Hintergrund rief Jack mit ein wenig zu viel Freude in ihrer Stimme: „Ich kümmere mich um das Miststück!“   
Direkt vor Shepard hörte sie Garrus: „Jane!“ Seine Stimme war laut und drängend. Seine blauen Augen musterten sie von oben bis unten, während er sie noch immer in seinen Armen hielt. Er versuchte ihre Verwundung abzuschätzen. „Jane?“ fragte er nun leiser und mit mehr Verzweiflung.   
„Alles gut“, Jane spürte keinen Schmerz – keine Wunde – „denke ich.“ Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf dem turianischen Gesicht vor ihr ab. _Wie konnte ein so starres Gesicht, so viel Emotion zeigen?_  
Doch ehe sie weiter über diese Frage nachdenken konnte, riss sie eine Stimme aus den Gedanken.   
„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“ brüllte Jack rüber. Sie stand in einem Haufen von Kroganerleichen. Ein breites und irre wirkendes Grinsen zog sich über ihr mit Blutspritzern überzogenes Gesicht. Sie schleuderte eine Schockwelle auf Jedore, die verzweifelt Raketen auf ihre Angreifer schoss. Garrus half Jane hoch, wobei er genau auf Anzeichen von Schmerz achtete. Er konnte aber keine entdecken. Offenbar war Shepard unverletzt.  
„Da lass ich dich einmal aus den Augen“, sagte er als sich die beiden zusammen hinter einer Kiste in Deckung begaben. Shepard wechselte wieder zu ihrem Scharfschützengewehr.   
„Ich mag halt deine Arme um mich“, neckte sie ihn und lehnte sich an der rechten Seite um den Rand der Kiste. Sie suchte mit dem Fadenkreuz Jedore, konnte sie aber nicht entdecken.   
„Du könntest einfach fragen, statt dich immer in Gefahr zu bringen.“ Garrus lugte links um die Kiste und zielte auf die vermeintliche Deckung von Jedore.   
„Ich dachte Archangel und Gefahr gehören zusammen.“ Sie beide lachten, bevor sie sich wieder vollends auf ihr Ziel konzentrierten.  
Jedore ließ sich nicht blicken. Jack setzte ihr mit Schockwellen zu und Jane schoss einen Warp auf ihre Gegnerin. Sie drehte das Handgelenk beim Werfen des Warps ebenso wie beim Werfen eines Balles, um ihm einen Drall zu geben. Der Warp schoss über die Deckung von Jedore und ging dann dahinter runter.   
„Woop!“ jubelte sie. Das hatte zum ersten Mal geklappt. Sie liebte ihre neuen stärkeren biotischen Fähigkeiten.   
„Guter Schuss!“  
Sie hatten keine Zeit zu vertrödeln, also verließ Shepard die Deckung und ging direkt auf Jedore zu. Während sie sich dem Feind näherte, wechselte sie von Sniper Rifle zu Assault Rifle und zielte auf Jedores Deckung. Jack versuchte Jedore in die Flanke zu fallen Garrus tat es ihr auf der anderen Seite gleich. Als Jedore sich ein letztes Mal erhob und Raketen so schnell sie konnte auf ihre Angreifer feuerte, wurde sie gleich von drei Seiten beschossen und erlag schnell dem Kugelhagel.

Ein Alarm erklang.   
„Alarm im Labor! Was macht der Kroganer da oben bloß?“  
<Shepard, der Laboralarm ging mit einem Systemausfall einher. Die verbleibenden Laborsysteme sind ungeschützt und ich habe mir eingeschränkten Zugriff verschafft. Den Laborscannern zufolge ist der Raum voller Toxine und Okeers Lebenszeichen sinken rapide. Ich rate zur Eile.>  erklang EDI über die Transmitter.  
Shepard und die anderen liefen zurück zur Treppe. Dort erklang eine Roboterstimme, die eine Warnung ständig wiederholte: <Kontamination entdeckt. Notentlüftung aktiv.>  
„Scheiße, wir müssen uns beeilen!“ Shepard legte noch einen Zahn zu, als sie die Treppe hoch hechteten. Sie öffnete die Tür zum Labor. Okeer lag am Boden vor dem Terminal neben dem Tank mit seiner reinen Züchtung. Eine Aufnahme Okeers lief auf dem Wandbildschirm:  
„Sie haben mir Zeit gegeben, Shepard! Wenn ich wüsste, was die Kollektoren von den Menschen wollen, würde ich es Ihnen sagen. Aber alles steckt in meinem Prototypen. Mein Vermächtnis ist rein. Dieser … eine Soldat, dieses grantige Frontschwein. Perfekt!“ Am Ende der Aufzeichnung sahen sie, wie Okeer vor der Kamera zusammenbrach.  
Shepard und die anderen sahen sich den Tank mit dem reinen Kroganer im Inneren an. Der Prototyp bewegte die Augen.   
„Warum sollte so ein Fanatiker sich für einen einzelnen Kroganer opfern?“ fragte Garrus.   
„Machen Sie mal auf! Sehen wir nach, was ein reiner Kroganer draufhat!“ Jack sah viel zu vergnügt auf den Kroganer im Tank wie Jane fand.   
„Ein reiner Kroganer hat einen ziemlich harten Schlag, und sowas können wir eigentlich immer brauchen.“ Shepard war pragmatisch und ergebnisorientiert wie meistens. Doch auch sie war begeistert von dem Kroganer.  
„Falls er uns hilft. Ich bezweifle, dass ihn jemand nach seiner Meinung gefragt hat“, schaltete sich Garrus ein.   
Shepard nahm über den Transmitter Kontakt mit Joker auf: „Normandy? Vergessen Sie Okeer! Aber wir haben ein Paket, das geborgen werden muss. Und es ist ziemlich groß.“   
  
Als sie wieder auf der Normandy waren, begab sich Shepard in den Besprechungsraum, wo Miranda und Jacob bereits über die neue Situation diskutierten. Okeers Tod und der Prototyp im Tank waren so schließlich nicht geplant gewesen.   
„Den Kroganer zu Studienzwecken mitzunehmen, ist sinnvoll, aber ich habe Bedenken, ihn aufzuwecken“, sagte Miranda.   
„Ja, das haben Sie jetzt schon ein paar Mal gesagt“, erwiderte Jacob.   
„Ein normaler Kroganer ist gefährlich. Der hier wurde von einem Wahnsinnigen erschaffen und vermutlich ausgebildet.“  
„Wie ich sehe, genießen gerade alle unser neues Fliegengewicht. Bedenken?“ fragte Shepard, als sie den Raum betrat.   
„Wir wissen absolut nichts darüber, Commander.“ Fasste Miranda zusammen.   
„Ich weiß. Finden Sie das nicht interessant?“ Shepard war neugierig. Sie musste professionell und besonnen vorgehen, aber eigentlich war sie innerlich aufgekratzt wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten. Sie hatte ein riesiges Überraschungspaket mit einer Kriegswaffe im Lager stehen.  
Jacob schüttelte den Kopf und Miranda führte ihre Bedenken weiter aus: „Kroganer sind sehr gut im Nahkampf. Ihn in einem engen Raum aufzuwecken, ist vielleicht keine so gute Idee.“   
„Ist notiert.“ Jane versuchte angestrengt ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Der Frachtraum ist sicher genug, bis ich entscheide, was mit ihm geschehen soll.“  
Die Cerberus-Agenten wussten, dass jegliche weiteren Worte verschwendet wären und verließen den Besprechungsraum, während Shepard überlegte, wie lange sie wohl warten musste, bis es so schien, dass sie ernsthaft die Risiken des Prototyps abgewogen hatte. Sie machte eine Stippvisite bei Mordin, bevor sie ins KIZ ging. Dort fand sie Kelly Chambers, doch statt wie üblich über ungelesene Nachrichten zu informieren sprach sie Shepard direkt auf den Kroganer an. „Ist es wahr, dass wir im Frachtraum eine Kapsel mit einem Kroganer-Baby haben?“  
„Kein Baby. Er ist ein ausgewachsener und kampfbereiter Supersoldat.“ Stolz und Aufregung schwangen in Shepards Stimme mit – mehr als sie beabsichtigt hatte.   
„Seien Sie bitte vorsichtig. Falls Sie ihn … äh … gebären! Wir wissen nichts über seine Persönlichkeit.“  
„Keine Sorge. Das wird schon“, beschwichtigte Shepard und ging zum Aufzug, um aufs Maschinendeck hinab zu fahren. Sie hörte schwere Schritte hinter sich noch ehe der Lift erschien.   
„Was dagegen, wenn ich zuschaue?“ Es war Garrus, der aus der Waffenkammer kam und sich neben sie stellte.   
„Beim Aufzugfahren?“ fragte Shepard mit gespielter Arglosigkeit.   
„Wohl eher bei dem Kroganer.“ Er wusste genau, dass sie ihn aufwecken wollte. Und das so schnell wie möglich. Außerdem wusste er, dass sie sich nicht reinreden lassen würde. Noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte fuhr er deshalb fort: „Jane, ich weiß, dass du es kaum erwarten kannst.“  
Mit einem _Bing_  war der Aufzug da und die beiden stiegen ein.   
„Du willst es mir nicht ausreden?“   
„Ist doch sinnlos. Du bist eine sture Ziege.“ Jane prustete los.   
„Bitte, was bin ich?“ Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen, als Garrus verlegen dreinschaute und versuchte, es zu erklären.   
„Ihr Menschen habt so seltsame Sprichwörter … ich –“   
„Du meinst sturer Esel. Ziegen sind bockig“, klärte sie ihn auf. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Miranda ist eine Ziege. Ich ein Esel.“ Sie tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen das Kinn, als sie über andere Ähnlichkeiten nachdachte.   
„Joker ist ein Papagei. Jacob ist ein Pavian und du“ sie musterte ihn langsam von oben bis unten „bist ein Wolf.“ Sie kicherte.   
„Was ist ein Wolf?“   
„Schau im Extranet. Ich werde jetzt Mutter.“ Sie stürmte kichernd nahezu aus dem Aufzug hinaus zum Frachtraum und Garrus war sich sicher, dass das alles irgendwie falsch und Jane viel zu begeistert über _das Baby_ war. Er entschied sich, dass das wohl der gleiche Teil der Persönlichkeit war, der auch bei Captain Flausch die Kontrolle über Jane übernommen hatte. Waren menschliche Frauen so? Er hatte Jane im Grunde selten als Frau wahrgenommen. Sie war ein Soldat, ein Spectre, der Commander. In ihrem Verhalten und ihren Strategien unterschied sie sich nicht von ihren männlichen Kollegen. Ihr Geschlecht hatte in ihren Missionen und auf dem Schlachtfeld nie eine Rolle gespielt. Zumindest nicht für Garrus.   
Er war Shepard hinterher ins Lager gegangen und noch in Gedanken versunken, als er EDIs Stimme hörte:  <Das Subjekt ist stabil, Shepard. Der Anschluss an die Bordsysteme verlief reibungslos>   
Garrus blieb in der Tür stehen und zückte sein Sturmgewehr, dass er nicht wie die anderen Waffen bereits in die Waffenkammer gebracht hatte. Zu sicher war er sich über Shepards Absichten gewesen. Erneut brummte wieder seine typische Melodie des Missfallens. Shepard stand direkt vor dem Tank.   
„Kann er da drin was sehen? Weiß er, wo er ist?“ fragte Shepard EDI.  
< Unwahrscheinlich. Aktuelle neurale Muster weisen auf minimale Denkleistung hin. Sofern nicht die Energieversorgung des ganzen Schiffes ausfällt, können ihn die Nährstoffe im Tank über ein Jahr lang am Leben halten >   
„Irgendeine Idee, wie gefährlich der Kerl ist?“   
< Er ist Kroganer, Shepard. Ob er aktiv feindselig ist, kann ich aus den vorliegenden Daten nicht ermitteln. Okeers Technologie konnte Daten übermitteln, aber keine Denkschemata. Das Subjekt kennt vielleicht seine Ansichten, muss sie aber nicht zwangsläufig teilen.>  
„Was kannst du mir über den Kleinen sagen? Irgendwas Ungewöhnliches?“ Im Hintergrund hörte sie Garrus „der Kleine“ sagen und schnauben.   
< Das Subjekt ist ein außergewöhnliches Exemplar der Spezies Kroganer, mit voll entwickelten primären, sekundären und tertiären Organen an allen Stellen, wo welche vorhanden sein sollen. Keinerlei Defekte, außer der genetischen Markierung der Genophage, wie in allen Kroganern. Die mentale Funktionsfähigkeit kann ich nicht beurteilen.>  
„Gut, dann wollen wir mal.“  
„Jane?“ Garrus legte all seine Missbilligung und Zweifel in ihren Namen. Doch sie ignorierte ihn.   
„Bereithalten! Ich öffne den Tank und lasse ihn raus.“  
< Das Cerberus-Protokoll ist eindeutig, wenn es um ungetestete Alien-Technologie geht.>  
„Er ist entweder eine mächtige Verstärkung der Crew oder eine Zeitbombe. Ich erledige das lieber gleich.“   
< Also gut, Shepard. Die Steuerung ist online. Der Schalter – und die Konsequenzen – sind Ihnen überlassen. >   
Jane ging zu dem Schalter an dem Tank, wandte sich aber noch an Garrus, bevor sie ihn betätigte.   
„Halte dich bereit, aber misch dich nur ein, wenn ich es sage!“  
„Verstanden.“ Er knurrte mehr, als dass er sprach.  
Shepard sah nun noch einmal auf den Kroganer im Tank und drückte dann den Schalter. Die Flüssigkeit im Inneren wurde abgepumpt und der Kroganer sank langsam bis zum Boden des Tanks. Als sämtliche Flüssigkeit weg war, öffnete sich das Gehäuse und der Prototyp fiel vorwärts auf die Knie. Er stützte sich mit den Händen ab und spuckte etwas Flüssigkeit aus. Shepard entfernte sich langsam einige Schritte von dem Kroganer, der sich nun aufrichtete und sie mit seinen Augen fixierte. Plötzlich stürmte er auf Shepard zu und schleuderte sie heftig an die Wand, wobei er einen Arm quer über ihre Kehle legte und sie so festhielt. Jane gab Garrus mit der Hand ein Zeichen, damit er auch wirklich die Ruhe behielt. Er war kurz davor, dem Kroganer das komplette Magazin des Sturmgewehrs in den Kopf zu jagen. Widerwillig, hielt er sich mit erhobener Waffe zurück.   
„Mensch. Weiblich“, stellte der Kroganer fest. „Bevor Sie sterben, brauche ich einen Namen.“  
„Ich bin Commander Shepard und nehme Drohungen sehr ernst. Ich schlage vor, Sie entspannen sich.“ Garrus war überrascht wie ruhig Janes Stimme war. Natürlich war sie Profi und Stresssituationen sowie Gefahr mehr als gewohnt, aber gegen die körperlichen Reaktionen auf Furcht, Überraschung und Gefahr konnten selbst geübte Soldaten nichts tun. Sogar er spürte wie sein Herz heftiger schlug, seine Atmung schneller wurde, dabei war er nicht in direkter Gefahr – zumindest noch nicht. Hatte sie denn wirklich keine Angst?   
„Nicht Ihren Namen. Meinen! Ich bin ausgebildet, ich weiß vieles, aber der Tank … Okeer konnte keine Verbindung herstellen. Seine Worte sind hohl.“ Das Gesicht des Kroganers war nur wenige Zentimeter von Shepards entfernt als er sprach. „Warlord, Vermächtnis, grantiger Frontsoldat … Grunt. ‚Grunt‘ gehörte zu den letzten Worten. Es hat keine Bedeutung. Passt schon“, sprach der Kroganer mehr zu sich als zu Shepard. „Ich bin Grunt. Wenn Sie Ihr Kommando zu Recht haben, beweisen Sie Ihre Stärke und vernichten Sie mich!“ sprach er nun wieder direkt den Commander an.   
„Wäre Ihnen ‚Okeer‘ nicht lieber? Oder ‚Vermächtnis‘?“  
„Er ist kurz. Das passt zu der Ausbildung in meinem Blut. Die anderen Worte sind zu groß, und ich empfinde nichts dabei. Auch wenn sie Ihnen leichter über die Lippen kommen. Ich empfinde nichts für Okeers Klan oder seine Feinde. Ich werde tun, wofür ich gezüchtet wurde, kämpfen und den Stärksten ermitteln, aber seine Prägung ist fehlgeschlagen. Ohne einen eigenen Grund ist ein Kampf so gut wie der andere. Da kann ich auch mit Ihnen anfangen.“  
„Ich habe ein gutes Schiff und eine starke Crew, einen starken Klan. Durch Sie würde er noch stärker.“  
„Wenn sie schwach sind und schwache Feine haben, müsste ich Sie töten.“  
„Unsere Feinde sind Ihrer würdig, da besteht kein Zweifel.“   
„Hmm. Hmpf! Das ist … annehmbar. Ich werde für Sie kämpfen.“  
„Freut mich, dass Sie vernünftig sind.“   
„Hmm?“ Grunt sah überrascht an sich hinab und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Shepard eine Waffe auf seinen Bauch gerichtet hielt.   
„Ha! Eine Hand zur Freundschaft ausstrecken und in der anderen eine Waffe haben! Clever, Shepard! Wenn ich einen Klan finde, wenn ich finde, was ich … was ich will, dann wird es mir eine Ehre sein, ihn gegen Sie kämpfen zu lassen.“ Der Kroganer wandte sich ab und Shepard warf Garrus ein Lächeln zu. Der Turianer atmete nur erleichtert auf und steckte seine Waffe weg.   
„Brauchen Sie etwas, Grunt?“   
„Nein. Der Raum wird genügen.“   
„Gut. Willkommen an Bord der Normandy.“ Damit wandte sich Shepard ab und verließ mit Garrus den Lagerraum. Als sich die Tür hinter den beiden schloss, schnaufte sie einmal laut auf.  
„Das lief doch super.“  
„Ein kroganischer Supersoldat hat dich an die Wand geschleudert und fast erdrosselt! Chakwas sollte sich echt nochmal deinen Kopf ansehen.“  
„Nichts, was ich nicht erwartet hätte“, erwiderte Shepard knapp und rief den Aufzug.   
„Ich weiß, du bist Profi, aber das war echt leichtsinnig. Warum warst du so verdammt ruhig?“ Garrus war zornig. Es war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, bis jetzt. Wie konnte sie sich immer und immer wieder in solche Situationen bringen und dabei noch vergnügt und ruhig sein. Er liebte die Gefahr und den Nervenkitzel ebenfalls, aber Shepards Ruhe und Unbekümmertheit machten ihn wahnsinnig. Wusste sie denn nicht, wie wichtig sie war? Für die Allianz, die Menschen, die Galaxie!   
Für ihn.  
„Weil du da warst“, sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hand und zwang ihn sanft, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Ihre Hand an seinem Kiefer, war beruhigend und berauschend zugleich. „Garrus, wenn du da bist, habe ich keine Angst.“ Sie nahm die Hand von seiner Wange und betrat nun den Aufzug, der mittlerweile seine Türen vor ihnen geöffnet hatte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihr typisches Jane Lächeln: „Du bist Archangel. Mein Archangel.“  
Sein Brummen versiegte und wurde zu einem leisen kaum merklichen Summen. Ein Summen, das Jane zuvor noch nie wahrgenommen hatte.  
Er trat neben sie in den Aufzug und drückte die Taste für Deck 2.   
„Dein Archangel?“ fragte er mit einem süffisanten Unterton.   
„Du bist doch mein persönlicher Schutzengel, oder nicht? Dein Gesicht ist immer das erste und letzte, was ich sehe, wenn ich die Augen schließe oder öffne. Deine Stimme das erste und letzte, was ich höre. Selbst als ich im All trieb und starb, warst du da.“   
Janes Worte hatten sie überrascht. Sie wollte das nicht sagen. Wollte es niemandem sagen. Erst recht nicht ihm. Was sollte er jetzt denken? Ihr Herz schlug nun stärker und schneller als es das heute in irgendeiner anderen Situation getan hatte. Nicht einmal der Berserker mit der Schrotflinte direkt neben ihr, hatte ihren Puls derartig in die Höhe schnellen lassen. Sie spürte wie ihre Wangen sich rot färbten und sie nervös wurde.   
Garrus sah irritiert aus. Er hatte den Blick abgewandt und als der Aufzug auf Deck 2 die Türen öffnete verließ er die Kabine schnell, wobei er nur etwas von „Waffenkammer“ murmelte. Die Türen schlossen sich und Shepard fuhr hoch in ihre Kabine.   
Wie konnte sie so unvorsichtig sein? Wie konnte sie ihm all das erzählen? Er war ihr bester Freund – die wichtigste Person für sie. Sie durfte ihn nicht verlieren, nur weil er dachte, dass sie … dass sie was? Gefühle für ihn hatte?   
„Fuck!“   
In ihrer Kabine angekommen, ließ sie sich einfach auf ihr Bett fallen und blieb mit dem Gesicht in den Kissen gedrückt liegen.


	12. Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach einem klärenden Gespräch zwischen Shepard und Garrus, werden sie vom Unbekannten nach Horizon geschickt, um die menschliche Kolonie vor einem Angriff der Kollektoren zu schützen. Hier warten neue Gegnertypen und eine alte Bekanntschaft auf Shepard. Ebenso bahnen sich verdrängte Erinnerungen ihren Weg frei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keine Ahnung, ob es hier jemand liest oder es jemanden interessiert, aber es tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel so lange gebraucht hat :D  
> Ich musste meine Bachelor-Thesis fertig schreiben. Dafür ist das Kapitel jetzt umso länger :)  
> Ab jetzt kommen die Kapitel wieder schneller und Shepard und Garrus kriegen auch langsam mal die Kurve. Kann es selbst ja kaum noch erwarten!

Jane lag noch immer bäuchlings auf ihrem Bett. Sie wandte den Kopf zur Seite um atmen zu können, doch die Augen hielt sie geschlossen. Fragen und Zweifel formten wirre Gedanken und ließen ihren Bauch verkrampfen. Wie konnte sie nur so unvorsichtig sein. Wie konnte sie Garrus erzählen, wie sie ihn sah. Sie beide waren immer locker und auch flirtend miteinander umgegangen, aber das war nur möglich, weil sie beide wussten, dass es nur Spaß und nicht ernst gemeint war. Aber war es das tatsächlich? Nur Spaß – nicht ernst gemeint?  
Er war ihr Fels in der Brandung. Sie schnaubte als sie selbst diese abgedroschene Metapher verwendete, aber eben genau das war er. Sie durfte ihn nicht verlieren. Zwar bezweifelte sie, dass Garrus sie und die Normandy verlassen würde – schließlich war die Mission viel zu wichtig und er ein pflichtbewusster Turianer – aber ihr Verhältnis könnte sich verändern. Sie könnte ihren besten Freund verlieren. Die einzige Person, die immer wusste, wie sie fühlte und dachte. Es erstaunte sie immer wieder wie gut er sie einzuschätzen vermochte.  
Im Grunde sollte es ja auch nicht Garrus sein, über den sie so dachte. Jane war mit Liara liiert. Oder zumindest war sie es vor ihrem Tod gewesen. Liara hatte vermutlich weitergelebt, aber was war mit Jane? Für sie waren seit ihrem Tod, seit sie das letzte Mal neben der Asari aufgewacht war, nur wenige Wochen vergangen.  
Das schlechte Gewissen, Zweifel und Vorwürfe stachen wie tausende kleiner Nadeln in ihre Brust. Liara bedeutete ihr so viel. Sie hatte sie geliebt. Hatte? Hatte ihr Tod so viel verändert? Konnte das an Cerberus und deren Experimente an ihrem Körper liegen?

„Fuck!“ stieß sie verzweifelt aus und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Sie betrachtete die Sterne durch das Fenster in ihrer Kabinen Decke, während die Normandy von Joker zu ihrem neuen Ziel navigiert wurde.

< Commander > ertönte EDIs Stimme und ließ sie kurz aufschrecken. Sie war so versunken in ihren Gedanken, dass sie in keinster Weise damit gerechnet hatte, angesprochen zu werden.

„EDI?“ Jane setzte sich ans Fußende ihres Bettes und ließ ihren Blick durch die Luft wandern wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie mit EDI – der Stimme aus dem Off – sprach.

< Garrus Vakarian ist auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Seine Vitalwerte zeigen erhöhten Stress. >

 _Fuck_ , dachte sich Shepard. Bedankte sich aber bei EDI für die Warnung, als sie Garrus‘ schwere Schritte vom Lift zu ihrer Kabine hörte. Aber die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Verwirrt stand Shepard auf. Was machte Garrus? Fuhr er wieder mit dem Lift hinunter? Sie ging langsam zur Kabinentür und hörte seine Schritte. Lief er etwa vor ihrer Kabine auf und ab?  
Sie streckte die Hand aus, um die Tür zu öffnen, hielt aber inne. Furcht stieg in ihr auf. Was würde jetzt geschehen? Egal, was geschah, es würde alles verändern. Da war sie sich sicher. Aber es musste geklärt werden. Sie öffnete die Tür und fand einen aufgekratzten Garrus auf der anderen Seite. Er war anscheinend wirklich vor ihrer Tür auf und ab gewandert, denn er stand schräg mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Er blickte über seine Schulter zu ihr.

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich nur schweigend an. Das einzige Geräusch war das stete unbehagliche Brummen des Turianers. Er wandte sich ihr schließlich zu und seine professionelle, beherrschte Turianer Maske fiel.  
„Verdammt Jane! Was stimmt denn nicht mit dir?!“ Er stand nun direkt vor ihr und sah auf die Frau hinab, die ihm gerade einmal bis zur Brust reichte.

„Was mit mir nicht stimmt?!“ gab sie zurück. „Tut mir ja leid, dass du wichtig für mich bist. Große Überraschung!“ Sie warf die Hände in die Luft wie eine überdramatische Schauspielerin.

„Das weiß ich doch, aber DAS… das ist anders.“  
„Inwiefern ist das anders?“ Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor sie sich abwandte und in ihre Kabine ging. Er folgte ihr mit einem tiefen Brummen.

„Es ist anders, weil du anders bist.“ Garrus Stimme war lauter und vorwurfsvoller als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Vorwurfsvoller als er es für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, ich bin gestorben!“ Sie schrie es ihm fast ins Gesicht. Mit jedem ihrer Sätze wurden die beiden lauter. „Ich bin langsam erstickt und habe jeden meiner letzten Gedanken an dich verschwendet, während meine Freundin über Headset in mein Ohr geheult hat!“ Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie wandte das Gesicht ab. Wollte nicht, dass er es sah.  
„Geister, ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du gestorben bist. Zwei Jahre lang habe ich an nichts anderes gedacht. Jeden Tag habe ich dich vor mir gesehen, wie du den Helden spielst und mit der Normandy untergehst. Wie du stirbst und ich bin nicht da, um dich zu schützen. Ich war nicht da!“  
„Wenn du da gewesen wärst, wären wir beide tot!“

„Ich weiß.“  
„Dann verstehe ich n…“ doch die Erkenntnis traf sie hart und sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Du wolltest sterben? Deshalb auch Omega!“ Ihre Stimme war nun wieder leise. Sie sprach mehr zu sich, als zu ihm.  
„Ja“, gestand er ebenfalls mit gedämpfter Stimme. Und nun war es an ihm, den Blick abzuwenden.

„Wieso?“ fragte sie sachte, doch Zorn stieg in Garrus auf und sein Brummen wurde intensiver.

„Geister! Ernsthaft? Weil ich nicht in einer Galaxie ohne dich sein wollte. Weil du die einzige Person bist, für die es sich zu leben lohnt. Weil du der einzige Sinn bist.“ Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Satz durchdringender. Das tiefe Brummen wandelte sich nach und nach zu einem sachten Summen. Seine stahlblauen Augen fixierten ihre Augen als er ihr förmlich entgegen schrie, was er seit Jahren zu unterdrücken versucht hatte: „Weil ich dich liebe!“

„Du –“ Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, weil Garrus bereits fluchend aus ihrer Kabine stürmte. Jane blieb überrascht zurück. Sie war in einer Art Schockstarre. War das möglich? Garrus liebte sie?  
All die Zweifel und Sorgen, die wie Nadelstiche ihre Eingeweide malträtiert hatten, verwandelten sich nun in etwas anderes. Etwas wohlig Warmes. Hoffnung und Freude. Sie war froh. Garrus liebte sie! Sie konnte nicht anders, als breit zu grinsen.  
Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass er bereits den Lift gerufen hatte und sie handeln musste. Sie durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Durfte ihn nicht gehen lassen. „Garrus!“ Sie eilte zu ihm.

„Vergiss das. Es spielt keine Rolle“, hörte sie ihn sagen. Als sie die Tür erreichte, erklang das _Bing_ vom Aufzug und Garrus war im Begriff Shepard zu verlassen.  
„Wenn du jetzt gehst“, begann sie, aber Garrus blickte sie an und ließ sie verstummen.

„Was dann? Shepard, vergiss es einfach. Ich bin jahrelang damit klargekommen. Das wird die Mission nicht –“

„Vergiss die verdammte Mission und hör mir zu, du Trottel!“ Sie hielt die Aufzugtür mit ihrem Arm auf.

„Shepard“, begann er, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.  
„Komm mir nicht mit _Shepard_! Du kannst sowas nicht sagen und dann weglaufen!“  
„Was soll ich denn machen? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Seit Jahren rede ich mir ein, dass ich nicht so für dich empfinde.“

„Man versucht, sich einzureden“, fuhr sie nun seine Gedanken fort „dass es nur Freundschaft ist. Dass es kameradschaftliches Vertrauen ist. Dass das Kribbeln im Bauch und das Herzrasen andere Ursachen haben, dass man –“ Nun war es an Garrus, sie zu unterbrechen, indem er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm, sich zu ihr hinab beugte und seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen legte. Sein missmutiges Brummen war nun wieder zu dem sanften Summen geworden, das Jane ein so behagliches Gefühl vermittelte.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er da tat. Wie Menschen sowas taten. Aber zum ersten Mal seit Jahren waren seine Zweifel leiser als das Verlangen. Das durchdringende Glücksgefühl, das ihn durchfuhr, als Jane ihre Hände sanft auf seine Brust legte und seinen Kuss erwiderte, ließ alle Gedanken verstummen.  
Sie nahm ihre Lippen von seinem Mund. Drückte ihm jedoch noch einen weiteren kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie ihr Gesicht von dem seinen entfernte. Er nahm seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht und ließ zu, dass sie sich von ihm entfernte. Auch wenn sie direkt vor ihm stand, schmerzte es, sie nicht mehr zu berühren.  
Ein Strahlen lag wie ein leuchtender Schleier auf dem Grün ihrer Augen und ihr Mund war zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

„Tut mir leid, aber das wollte ich schon ewig machen.“  
„Gott, Garrus. Das war wunderbar. Ich … mir war nicht bewusst, wie sehr ich das wollte … und brauchte.“

„Und jetzt?“ fragte der Turianer. Jane blickte ihm in die Augen und wandte dann den Blick traurig ab.

„Ich kann nicht.“ Auch wenn Garrus diese Worte erwartet hatte, schmerzten sie. Aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie litt. Er würde es ihr nicht schwerer machen, als nötig. Und vor allem würde er die Mission nicht gefährden. Also wiederholte er seinen Satz von vor einigen Minuten: „Ich weiß. Mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird die Mission nicht gefährden.“  
Jane sah ihn an. Und auch, wenn er aufrecht und stolz da stand. Mit dem üblichen Pokerface der Turianer, so konnte sie den Schmerz sehen. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen war verschwunden, seine Unterkiefer zuckten angespannt und er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  Auch das missmutige Brummen ließ nun das liebevolle Summen verstummen.  
„Garrus“, sie legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und er wandte das Gesicht ab, sodass ihre Hand seine Haut nicht erreichte und sie sie wieder herunternahm.  
„Jane, ich verstehe es und ich werde es nicht nochmal thematisieren, aber … es ist schwer.“  
„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss erst mit Liara sprechen. Ich muss das klären. Es wäre weder für sie noch für dich fair, wenn ich mich jetzt auf was Neues einlasse.“

„Auf was Neues einlassen?“ fragte er ungläubig.  
„Garrus, ich habe keine Ahnung, was das hier ist. Was wir hier machen und ob das überhaupt irgendwohin führt, aber ich würde es gerne herausfinden“, sagte sie und wurde mit jedem Wort unsicherer. „Sofern ich das mit Liara vorher geklärt bekomme und du es auch herausfinden möchtest.“ Sie sah ihm verunsichert von unten ins Gesicht und Garrus musste dem Drang wiederstehen, sie einfach fest in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr zu sagen, dass alles gut würde.  
„Das würde ich sehr gern. Und etwas extra Zeit kann auch nicht schaden. Dann können wir noch herausfinden, wie das alles überhaupt funktionieren kann. Ich meine“, er pausierte kurz und nun war es an ihm unsicher zu schauen „ich habe nie damit gerechnet, mal Interesse an einem Menschen zu haben und dass dieser Mensch …“ er stoppte voller Unbehagen. _Dass dieser Mensch seine Gefühle erwiderte?_ War es denn so? Erwiderte Jane seine Gefühle? Während die Zweifel in seinem Kopf wieder lauter wurden, packte Jane seinen Kragen und zog ihn zu sich herab, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.  
< Commander? Der Unbekannte will Sie im Besprechungsraum sehen.> ertönte EDI aus dem Off und riss Jane und Garrus aus ihrer Seifenblase. Ihnen wurde bewusst, wie lange sie hier gestanden und den Aufzug aufgehalten haben mussten.  
„Oh“, sagte Jane überrascht. „Dann lassen wir ihn mal nicht warten.“ Sie stieg zu Garrus in den Aufzug und die beiden fuhren hinab.

Jane stieg auf Deck zwei aus – ohne Garrus. Aber nicht ohne kurz seine Hand zu drücken und ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken. Der Turianer konnte nicht glauben, was geschehen war. So lange hatte er die Gefühle verweigert und versucht zu verleugnen. War der festen Überzeugung, dass Jane seine Gefühle nie erwidern würde. Und doch schien es, als hätte sie Gefühle für ihn. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren verspürte er einen Anflug von Glück und Unbeschwertheit. Das Gefühl währte nicht lange, denn dass Shepard zum Unbekannten zitiert wurde, bedeutete Ärger. Und dass Jane noch mit Liara reden wollte, war wie eine Gewitterwolke am Horizont. Womöglich wühlte es Shepard soweit auf, dass sie ihre Gefühle für Liara wiederentdeckt, oder bemerkt, dass diese stärker sind als die Gefühle für Garrus. Er konnte nicht anders als vom schlechtesten auszugehen. So war er. Zweifel und Skepsis waren sein Element.

Shepard wurde ebenfalls von ihren Gedanken eingeholt. Sie fühlte sich so schäbig wegen Liara, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sich der Kuss so gut angefühlt. Diesen Zwiespalt musste sie nun aber beiseiteschieben. Der Unbekannte hatte bestimmt keine guten Neuigkeiten und sie wollte ihm keinen Anlass geben an ihr oder ihrem Urteilsvermögen zu zweifeln. Sie ging durch Mordins Labor, wo sie ihm kurz zur Begrüßung zunickte, zum Besprechungsraum und startete die Übertragung mit dem Unbekannten.

„Shepard, ich glaube, wir haben sie! Der Kontakt zu Horizon – einer unseren Kolonien in den Terminus-Systemen – ist soeben abgebrochen“, begann der Unbekannte und Shepard brauchte einen Moment, um zu registrieren, dass er von den Kollektoren sprach. „Wenn sie nicht schon angegriffen wird, ist es sicher bald so weit. Hat Mordin die Gegenmaßnahmen für die Seeker-Schwärme fertig?“  
„Noch nicht.“

„Hoffentlich kann er gut unter Druck arbeiten. Da ist noch etwas, das Sie wissen sollten.“ Unbehagen breitete sich in Janes Eingeweide aus. Ihr schwante nichts Gutes. Der Unbekannte machte eine dramatische Pause, in der er genüsslich an seiner Zigarette zog. „Ein früheres Crewmitglied von Ihnen, Ashley Williams – sie ist auf Horizon stationiert.“

„Mein letzter Stand ist, dass Ash bei der Allianz war. Was macht sie in den Terminus-Systemen?“

„Offiziell handelt es sich um ein Programm zur Verbesserung der Beziehungen zwischen Allianz und Kolonien. Aber in Wahrheit haben sie etwas vor. Und wenn sie Chief Williams schicken, muss es was Großes sein. Vielleicht sollten Sie das mit ihr klären.“  
„Die Kollektoren suchen sich zufällig eine Kolonie aus, in der eines meiner früheren Crewmitglieder ist? Das glaube ich nicht.“ Shepard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Es wäre keine Überraschung, wenn die Kollektoren an Ihnen interessiert wären. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie für die Reaper arbeiten. Vielleicht sind sie hinter ihr her, um an Sie ranzukommen.“  
Der Gedanke, dass jemand, der ihr nahesteht – oder stand – ihretwegen zur Zielscheibe wird, behagte ihr nicht. Sie hasste es sogar. Sie wollte nicht geschützt werden. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand Schaden nahm, weil er sie beschützte. Und so endete wie ihr Vater, als er sie beschützt hatte. Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Wir sollten die Citadel benachrichtigen. Die Allianz kann uns Verstärkung schicken.“  
„Nicht vor Ihren Ermittlungen“, sagte der Unbekannte bestimmt. „Ich will nicht, dass uns die Allianz in die Quere kommt. Sobald Sie die Lage unter Kontrolle haben, schicke ich die Nachricht persönlich ab.“  
„Geben Sie uns die Koordinaten! Wir brechen sofort auf.“

„So früh wurden wir noch nie gewarnt, Shepard. Viel Glück!“ Die Übertragung wurde beendet und Shepard befahl Joker, Horizon anzusteuern, und ging dann zu Mordin. Der Salarianer stand vor einem Glaskasten, indem ein Seeker herumflatterte.  
„Sagen Sie mir, dass Sie etwas haben!“ Der Professor blickte von dem Seeker zum Commander und grinste breit. „Ja“, sagte er knapp und ging zu seinem Terminal hinüber. Er zeigte Shepard die Verbesserung für die Panzerungen. Eine Art Abschirmung vor den Seeker-Schwärmen. Sie waren bereit. Zumindest so bereit sie eben sein konnten.

 

Wenige Stunden später erreichten sie Horizon und das Shuttle setzte Shepard, Garrus und Grunt auf der Oberfläche in der Nähe einer Siedlung ab. Das riesige Schiff der Kollektoren ragte über der Siedlung auf, während Seeker-Schwärme das Areal absuchten.

„Wir sind am Boden, Mordin. Sind Sie sicher, dass die Panzerungsupgrades uns vor den Seeker-Schwärmen schützen können?“ Fragte Shep über ihr Headset nach.

„Lässt sich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Müsste aber in gewissem Rahmen das Aufspüren erschweren und uns für die Schwärme unsichtbar machen. Theoretisch.“  
„Theoretisch? Klingt ja vielversprechend“, kommentierte Garrus und entsicherte sein Sturmgewehr.  
„Technologie noch im Experimentalstadium. Einzig möglicher Test ist Kontakt mit Seeker-Schwärmen. Freue mich aufs Wiedersehen, falls Sie überleben!“

„Na dann. Auf geht’s!“ Shepard führte das Dreierteam Richtung Siedlung und Kollektorenschiff. Bereits nach wenigen Metern wurden sie von Kollektoren angegriffen. Sie sahen aus wie Insekten mit zu vielen Augen an ihren großen Köpfen.  Ohne Probleme erledigten Shepard, Garrus und Grunt die Feinde. Sie liefen weiter, als Jokers abgehakte und kratzige Stimme über das Headset ertönte: „Comman… alle möglichen…ungen. Wir können nicht länger…“  
„Die Kollektoren stören die Kommunikation“, sagte Garrus und das bisher leise missmutige Brummen wurde lauter. Jane musste schmunzeln. Sie liebte die unbewussten grummelnden, summenden und brummenden Laute aus seiner Kehle. Diese Geräusche waren Jane früher nicht aufgefallen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Menschen sie in der Regel nicht hören konnten und es eine spezielle Kommunikation der Turianer war. Womöglich wegen ihrer vergleichsweise eingeschränkten Mimik. Jetzt, wo es ihr aufgrund der Verbesserungen, die Cerberus ihrem Körper gegeben hatte, möglich war, diese Geräusche wahrzunehmen, konnte sie nicht genug davon bekommen. Sie liebte es, Garrus ein neues Grummeln oder Summen zu entlocken.

„Shepard?“ Garrus riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn gedankenverloren angestarrt hatte. _Fuck, reiß dich zusammen!_  
„Los geht’s!“  
„Wird auch Zeit!“ erwiderte Grunt und lief –für Janes Geschmack etwas zu- freudig in unbekanntes Terrain.

Bereits nach wenigen Metern wurden sie von einfliegenden Kollektoren erwartet. Shepard ging hinter einem Blumenkübel auf der rechten Seite in Deckung, während Garrus nach links hechtete. Grunt hingegen suchte keine Deckung und stürmte direkt auf einen der Kollektoren zu.  
„Geister!“ fluchte Garrus ungläubig, während Grunt mit einem freudigen Lachen und dem Donnern seiner Schrotflinte den dritten Kollektor zerfetzte. Der Turianer wechselte auf sein Präzisionsgewähr, da er nicht damit rechnete, dass Grunt Gegner nah an ihn heranlassen würde. Auch Shepard wechselte nun ihre Waffe.  
Einen Moment später kamen erneut eine Handvoll Kollektoren von wer weiß wo angeflogen und landeten in Deckung auf der anderen Seite des Platzes, während von einem hinteren Zugang eine Horde Husks auf Shepards Crew zugestürmt kam. Der Kroganer raste bereits auf die Husks zu, sodass Shepard und Garrus die Kollektoren mit gezielten Kopfschüssen erledigten. Die Kollektoren gingen zu Boden und Grunt zerschmetterte den Kopf des letzten Husk mit einem Tritt. Er kicherte fast kindlich wegen des Geräusches der zerplatzenden Knochen.

  
„Diese Dinger sehen aus wie die Husks, die die Geth auf Eden Prime eingesetzt haben“, stellte Shepard schließlich fest.  
„Meines Wissens hatten die Geth diese Technologie von der Sovereign“, sagte Garrus.  
„Dann hatte Ihr Unbekannter recht. Die Kollektoren müssen wohl für die Reaper arbeiten“, schlussfolgerte Grunt und klang nun nicht mehr wie einer blutrünstiger Irrer.

Sie liefen weiter, durchsuchten Gebäude, sammelten Waffen und Daten ein. Überraschend war, dass keine Leichen zu sehen waren. Alle Körper wurden abtransportiert, so wie damals auf Freedom’s Progress. Die Atmosphäre war drückend und trostlos. Die Kolonisten mussten urplötzlich angegriffen worden sein. Essen und Getränke standen auf den Tischen, Bücher und Taschen lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in Shepards Magen aus. Sie fühlte ein tiefes Unbehagen. Diese Szenerie rief Erinnerungen hervor, die sie zu vergessen versucht hatte.  
  
„Weiter geht’s!“ Festen Schrittes führte sie ihr Team an. Sie wollte diese Mission schnell hinter sich bringen. Dieses Gefühl loswerden. Zwar wusste sie nicht, woher dieses Gefühl kam und was es für eine Erinnerung war, die versuchte sich ihren Weg frei zu bahnen, aber sie wollte es auch nicht erfahren. Noch mehr Ablenkung und emotionalen Ballast konnte sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen, befand sie. Beinahe froh war sie, als vier Kollektoren sie im nächsten Bereich erwarteten und sie so zwangen, sich auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren.

Shepard sammelte biotische Energie in ihrer Hand und entlud sie in Form eines Warp, den sie auf die Barriere eines Kollektors schleuderte. Garrus hatte in der Zeit zwei von ihnen mit Kopfschüssen niedergestreckt und Grunt hatte den letzten mit seiner Schrotflinte getötet, bevor die Kollektoren überhaupt eine Gefahr für sie hätten werden können.  
„Das kann doch nicht ernsthaft alles sein, was die Kollektoren können“, sagte Garrus mit einem skeptischen Unterton.  
„Das befürchte ich auch“, stimmte Shepard zu und gemeinsam verließen Garrus und sie ihre Deckungen und gingen zu Grunt.  
„Ich hoffe das war noch nicht alles!“ Grunt lud seine Schrotflinte nach und Shepard musste schon fast schmunzeln über seinen kindlichen Eifer. Aber nur fast. Dieses drängende Unbehagen in ihrem Magen wurde mit jedem Schritt schlimmer.  
Garrus warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Niemals würde er sie bei einer Mission oder vor anderen Crewmitgliedern hinterfragen oder ihren Zustand anzweifeln. Dennoch blieb ihm nicht verborgen, dass Shepard sich nicht wohl fühlte. Irgendwas belastete sie und er befürchtete, dass er und sein Besuch bei ihr der Grund dafür waren. Horizon war die erste Mission nach seinem Geständnis. Natürlich hatte das was geändert. Fühlte sie sich jetzt unwohl in seiner Nähe? Er seufzte und fluchte innerlich, während sein Brummen unbewusst mehr und mehr zu einem Knurren wurde.

Shepard war bereits weitergelaufen – dicht gefolgt von Grunt. Ein verlassenes Gebäude weiter, machte die Gruppe eine verstörende Entdeckung. Eine Frau lag rücklings auf dem Boden, ein Mann stand über ihr und versuchte ihr aufzuhelfen. Jane eilte zu ihnen hinüber – wollte helfen – sah dann aber, dass sie sich nicht bewegten. Die Kolonisten schienen wie erstarrt.  
„Sieht nach einer Art Stasefeld aus. Die Opfer sind hilflos, kriegen aber alles mit“, überlegte Garrus. Shepard stimmte ihm stillschweigend zu. Der Anblick verstörte sie und rief Bilder aus ihrer Kindheit hervor. Menschen, die vor Angreifern flohen. In ihrer Panik stürzten und verletzt wurden. Blut. Rasch schüttelte sie die Bilder ab. Sie atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt.  
„Sie sind schon ziemlich lang in diesem Zustand“, mutmaßte sie. Schließlich lagen der eigentliche Angriff und die Nachricht von Cerberus darüber schon einige Stunden zurück, „er muss vom Raumschiff aufrecht erhalten werden.“ Sie setzte ihren Weg fort. Ein paar weitere Kolonisten in Stasefeldern säumten ihren Weg, doch sie konnten nichts für sie tun. Zumindest nicht, solange sie nicht das Schiff ausschalteten. Unterwegs fand Shepard eine fremdartige Waffe. Sie nahm sie auf und begutachtete sie. „Uh, die muss ich gleich mal ausprobieren!“ Sie grinste schief. Und zum ersten Mal sah Garrus, etwas Anspannung aus ihrem Gesicht weichen.  
„Scheint ein Partikelstrahler der Kollektoren zu sein.“  
„Jap, irgendwas in der Art.“

Plötzlich flogen mehrere Kollektoren ein und versuchten sie zu umzingeln. Schnell gingen die drei in Deckung. Mit gezielten Schüssen erledigten Garrus und Shepard die Kollektoren hinter sich, während Grund die Gegner vor ihnen im Auge behielt. Shepard wandte sich grade rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen wie sich einer der Kollektoren in die Luft erhob, begann zu glühen und eine tiefe Stimme sagte: „Ich übernehme die direkte Kontrolle.“ Sie warf Garrus einen beunruhigten Blick zu. Sein Knurren war Antwort genug.  
Der glühende Kollektorenkrieger landete wieder auf dem Boden, fing sich sofort auf und nahm Haltung an.  
„Er hat eine starke Panzerung und zusätzlich noch eine Barriere!“ warnte Garrus, nach einem Blick auf sein Visor.  
„Verstanden“, antwortete Shepard und lud eine Warp-Attacke auf „Grunt, seien Sie vorsichtig!“  
Grunt schoss bereits einen Betäubungsschuss auf den übernommenen Kollektor ab, um dessen Barriere zu schwächen und Jane setzte mit dem Warp nach. Garrus hingegen erlegte die einzelnen Kollektoren, die versuchten ihnen in die Flanke zu fallen.  
Shepard nahm ihre gefundene Kollektorenwaffe und zielte auf den übernommenen Kollektor. Sie betätigte was sie für den Abzug hielt und sah, wie der Partikelstrahl der Waffe fast mühelos durch die Panzerung des Kollektors schnitt.  
„Das ist sehr effektiv. Nur noch ein bisschen!“ hörte sie Garrus rufen. Kurze Zeit später waren alle Gegner erledigt.  
„Das Teil ist spitze!“ Sie lachte breit und Garrus wusste, dass er Shepard wohl nicht mehr ohne die neue Waffe auf Missionen sehen würde.  
  
Nachdem sie sich auf dem Platz und in den umliegenden Gebäuden umgeschaut hatten, fanden sie sich in einer Sackgasse. Der einzige Ausgang war eine verschlossene Lagerhaustür. Garrus begann sofort mit dem Überbrücken und die Tür öffnete sich nach nur wenigen Augenblicken. In dem Lagerraum fanden sie einen Kolonisten, der nicht in Stase war. Er erzählte ihnen, was passiert war. Wie eine Einheit der Allianz unter Kommando von Ashley Williams hierhergekommen war und Geschütztürme zur Abwehr errichten wollte. Die Installation der Türme war aber nicht reibungslos von statten gegangen. Der Angriff der Kollektoren kam überraschend und die Seeker-Schwärme haben alle Kolonisten in Stase versetzt, sodass die Kollektoren sie einzeln zu ihrem Schiff transportieren konnten.  
Am Ende erklärte er ihnen noch wie sie die Türme einsatzbereit machen könnten. Shepard hoffte einfach, dass EDI die Kalibrierung und Installation abschließen und sie damit die Türme gegen die Kollektoren benutzen konnten. Aber zunächst mussten sie sich weiter vorkämpfen. Sie ließen den Kolonisten im Lagerraum zurück und rückten weiter vor. Eine weitere Well von Kollektoren und Husks stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

An der Seite erschienen zwei neue Kollektoren. Sie waren riesig und buckelig, besaßen eine starke Panzerung und schleuderten biotische Schockwellen auf Shepards Team.  
„Als ob der leuchtende Ober-Käfer von grade nicht schon nervig genug gewesen wäre“, sagte Shepard augenrollend und seufzte.  
„Keine Sorge, so ein Ober-Käfer ist auch schon unterwegs!“ sagte Garrus und schoss auf einen der Buckeligen. Grunt war voll in seinem Element als er umzingelt von Husks deren Blut verspritzte. Shepard erledigte gemeinsam mit Garrus den Ober-Käfer und die zwei Buckeligen und wenige Momente später waren sie wieder allein.  
„Ob Insektenspray gegen die Kollektoren hilft?“ fragte Shepard mit Unschuldsmine als die drei sich in den verlassenen Gebäuden umsahen.  
„Meine Waffe hilft!“ erwiderte Grunt und tätschelte die Schrotflinte.  
Shepard warf Garrus einen vielsagenden und stolzen Blick zu, der quasi sagte: _das ist mein Junge!_ Garrus musste schmunzeln.

Am Ende des Häuserblocks war eine weitere versiegelte Tür, deren Schloss Garrus überbrückte und öffnete. Vor ihnen lag ein großer Platz, auf dem viele Container und Kisten abgestellt waren. In der Mitte war eine Art Kommandozentrale mit einem Terminal.  
Als sie sich dem Terminal näherten, kamen einige Husks inklusive zwei Bucklige aus ihrer Deckung, aber Shepards Team machte kurzen Prozess mit ihnen. Shepard hackte sich in den Terminal und kontaktierte dann Joker.  
„Normandy, hören Sie mich?“  
„Joker hier. Das Signal ist schwach, Commander, aber wir hören Sie.“  
„EDI, kriegen Sie die Verteidigungstürme der Kolonie online?“  
< Fehler in der Kalibrierungssoftware sind leicht zu beheben, aber es wird eine Weile dauern, bis die Türme voll einsatzfähig sind >  
Das war, was Shepard erwartet hatte.  
< Ich empfehle, sich in Verteidigungsstellung zu begeben. Ich kann die erhöhte Leistung des Generators nicht verheimlichen >  
„Die Kollektoren werden versuchen, das zu verhindern. Gut!“ sagte Grunt und machte mit einem Grinsen seine Waffe bereit.  
„Wir werden sie aufhalten. Kann nicht so schwer sein.“  
< Vielleicht nicht. Feindliche Verstärkung rückte an. Ich rate dazu, die Waffen bereit zu machen >  
  
Shepards Team war kaum in Deckung als bereits die erste Welle von Kollektoren angriff. Angeführt von einem Ober-Käfer. Sie kämpften sich durch eine Welle nach der anderen immer begleitet von Grunts Lachen und EDIs Updates. Als kurz Ruhe einkehrte und Shepard bereits aus der Deckung ging, zog Garrus sie an ihrer Hand zurück zu sich.  
„Garrus, was…?“  
„Da kommen noch mehr“, sagte er knapp und Shepard lugte über die Kiste, hinter der sie hockten. Ein riesiger fliegender Kollektor kam auf sie zu. Er war groß, war spinnenartig mit vielen Augen und Beinen und in seinem Mund befand sich eine Vielzahl von Husk-Köpfen.  
„EDI wir brauchen das System online!“ sagte sie und wechselte ihr Präzisionsgewehr zu dem neuen Partikelstrahler.  
„Ein neuer Gegner! Was immer es ist, erst mal nicht zu nah rangehen!“ rief Garrus, der den Kollektor mit seinem Visor untersucht hatte. Shepard lehnte sich aus der Deckung, und schoss auf den Kollektor. Er hatte eine dicke Panzerung. Garrus und Grunt schossen ebenfalls auf den Gegner, doch dieser konzentrierte seinen Angriff auf den Commander. Die Waffe, die der neue Gegner einsetzte ähnelte dem Partikelstrahler von Shepard, war aber noch stärker. Er durchdrang beinahe sofort Shepards Schilde und einen Teil ihrer Panzerung, bevor Garrus sie zurück in Deckung zog.  
Blut tropfte von ihrer Stirn über ihre Augen, als Garrus‘ Gesicht in ihrem Blickfeld erschien. Sie konnte seine Stimme nicht hören. Nur das Klingeln in ihren Ohren. Sie sah wie er seinen Mund bewegte, die spitzen Zähne und die blaue Zunge im Inneren. Plötzlich überkam sie eine Erinnerung. Ein Turianer mit rötlichen Platten und weißen Gesichtsmarkierungen lehnte sich über sie. Blut tropfte auf ihr Gesicht. Sie verstand nicht, was er sagte. Sie hatte Angst. Warum fürchtete sie sich so?  
Sie wurde geschüttelt.  
„Jane?!“  
Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Garrus nun vor sich. Reflexartig stieß sie ihn von sich. Panik in ihren Augen, die Atmung beschleunigt, brauchte sie einen Moment, um sich zu fangen. Garrus war irritiert. Wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war. Wie schwer war sie verletzt worden?  
Nach einem ewig langen Moment, beruhigte sie sich und fand sich wieder im Hier und Jetzt.  
„Alles gut. Nur die übliche Fleischwunde“, sie zwang sich ein Lächeln ab und ignorierte den Schmerz in ihrer linken Schulter, wo der Strahl ihre Haut und ihr Fleisch durchdrungen und versengt hatte.  
Währenddessen hatte Grunt weiter Schaden an der Panzerung der fliegenden Kollektors gemacht, sodass sich dieser auf den Boden niederließ und begann eine Barriere aufzubauen.  
„Fuck. Auch das noch.“ Janes Knurren musste sich in keinster Weise hinter dem Knurren des Turianers neben ihr verstecken. Sie lud einen Warp auf und als der Kollektor wieder in die Luft stieg – diesmal mit Barriere und Panzerung geschützt – beschossen Garrus und Grunt ihn mit Betäubungsschüssen, sodass die Barriere in sich zusammenfiel. Shepard schoss dann ihren Warp ab und fügte dessen Panzerung empfindlichen Schaden zu. Das veranlasste den Kollektor wieder sich niederzusetzen und eine Barriere aufzubauen.  
< GARDIAN-Schiffsabwehrbatterien bei 100%. Ich hab die Kontrolle > erklang EDIs Stimme kurz bevor die Kanonen begannen auf das Kollektorenschiff zu feuern.  
Der fliegende Kollektor war wieder in die Luft gestiegen und Shepards Team wiederholte die Betäubungsschuss-Warp-Kombi noch dreimal, bevor der Gegner sich in seine Partikel auflöste und endgültig besiegt war.  
Das Kollektorenschiff – noch immer unter Beschuss durch die Kanonen – startete und verließ Horizon.  
„Nein! Lassen Sie sie nicht entkommen!“ Der Mechaniker aus dem Lagerraum kam angerannt und sah dem Schiff hinterher.  
„Wir können nichts mehr tun. Sie sind weg.“ Shepard holsterte ihre Waffen. Das Pochen ihrer verwundeten Schulter nahm sie nun mit jeder Minute stärker wahr. Sie kniff für einen Moment ein Auge zu, als sie die Schulter bewegen musste und Garrus musterte sie von der Seite, sagte aber nichts. Grunt hingegen sah vergnügt aus und freute sich über den harten Kampf, den er grade geführt hatte.  
„Die halbe Kolonie ist da drin! Sie haben Egan und Sam und…und Lilith. Tun Sie was!“ schrie der Mechaniker.  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass es so endet. Ich habe mein Möglichstes getan.“ Shepard versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Es war ein guter Kampf, Shepard“, pflichtete Grunt ihr bei.

„Shepard? Moment! Den Namen kenne ich.“ Der Mechaniker wandte sich ihr zu. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich an Sie. Sie sind irgend so ein großer Held der Allianz.“  
„Commander Shepard. Captain der Normandy. Erster menschlicher Spectre. Retter der Citadel“, sagte eine bekannte Stimme. Ashley Williams – die während der Mission gegen Saren an Shepards gekämpft hatte – trat hinter einer Kiste hervor. „Sie sind gerade in Gesellschaft einer Legende, Delan. Zurückgekehrt von den Toten“, sagte Ashley an den Mechaniker gewandt.  
„Wir haben so viele gute Leute verloren, und dann wird man auch noch zurückgelassen. Das passt. Scheiß drauf! Ich bin fertig mit euch Typen von der Allianz.“ Delan wandte sich ab und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ashley trat nun näher zu Shepard.

„Ich dachte, Sie wären tot, Commander. Das dachten wir alle“, sagte sie und hielt Shepard die Hand hin. Shepard schüttelte die Hand. „Es ist zu lange her, Ash. Wie ist es Ihnen ergangen?“  
„Das ist alles? Sie tauchen nach zwei Jahren einfach auf und tun so, als wäre nichts passiert?“ Ashley schnaubte. „Ich wäre Ihnen überallhin gefolgt, Commander. Ich dachte, Sie wären tot…ich…Sie waren mehr als nur unser Commander. Warum haben Sie nicht versucht, Kontakt aufzunehmen? Warum haben Sie mich nicht informiert, dass Sie noch leben?“  
„Ich konnte nicht. Ich lag die letzten zwei Jahre in einer Art Koma, während Cerberus mich wieder zusammengesetzt hat.“  
„Sie sind jetzt bei Cerberus?“ Ashley trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. „Garrus auch? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Meldungen korrekt waren.“  
„Meldungen? Heißt das, Sie wussten Bescheid?“ fragte Garrus.  
„Der Geheimdienst der Allianz sagt, dass womöglich Cerberus hinter unseren verschwunden Kolonien steckt. Wir haben einen Hinweis erhalten, dass hier das nächste Ziel sein würde. Ich war bei Anderson, aber er wollte nicht reden. Es gab Gerüchte, dass Sie nicht tot sind. Und schlimmer: dass Sie für den Feind arbeiten.“  
Shepard schnaufte und Garrus knurrte zwar nicht mehr, aber er brummte missmutig, sagte jedoch nichts.  
„Cerberus und ich wollen dasselbe – unsere Kolonien retten. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich unter ihrem Befehl stehe.“  
„Glauben Sie das wirklich? Oder will Cerberus lediglich, dass Sie das glauben? Ich wollte glauben, dass Sie am Leben sind … aber so etwas hätte ich niemals erwartet. Sie haben allem den Rücken gekehrt, wofür wir früher eingetreten sind!“  
„Ash, Sie kennen mich. Sie wissen, dass ich so etwas wie das hier nur aus den richtigen Gründen tun würde. Sie konnten es selbst beobachten. Die Kollektoren haben es auf Kolonien der Menschen abgesehen. Und sie arbeiten mit den Reapern zusammen!“  
„Ich würde Ihnen gerne glauben, Shepard. Aber ich traue Cerberus nicht. Und es beunruhigt mich, dass Sie das offenbar tun. Was haben sie mit Ihnen gemacht? Was ist, wenn sie dahinterstecken? Was ist, wenn sie diejenigen sind, die mit den Kollektoren zusammenarbeiten?“  
Garrus hielt es nicht mehr aus und mischte sich nun doch ein: „Verdammt, Williams! Sie sind so auf Cerberus fixiert, dass Sie die tatsächliche Bedrohung völlig ignorieren!“  
„Sie lassen zu, dass Ihnen das Wissen über ihre Vergangenheit den Blick auf die Tatsachen verstellt.“  
„Oder aber Sie glauben, Cerberus etwas zu schulden, weil die Sie gerettet haben. Vielleicht liegt’s an Ihnen.“ Shepard grummelte und ballte ihre rechte Hand zu einer Faust, als Ashley fortfuhr: „Ist auch egal … ich weiß noch immer, wem meine Loyalität gebührt. Ich bin eine Soldatin der Allianz. Es steckt mir im Blut. Ich werde auf der Citadel Bericht erstatten. Sollen die entscheiden, ob sie Ihre Geschichte glauben oder nicht.“  
„Ich könnte jemanden wie Sie in meiner Crew brauchen, Ash. Es wäre wie in alten Zeiten“, versuchte Shepard zu beschwichtigen.  
„Nein, wäre es nicht. Ich mag Aliens zwar nicht, aber Cerberus ist extremistisch. Für so eine Gruppe würde ich niemals arbeiten. Leben Sie wohl, Commander! Viel Glück!“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Ashley ab und Shepard sprach sofort über Funk zu Joker: „Das Shuttle soll uns abholen. Ich hab genug von dieser Kolonie.“

 

 


	13. Illium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach der aufwühlenden Mission auf Horizon erhält Jane endlich eine Mail von Liara. Mit ihr war sie vor ihrem Tod vor 2 Jahren liiert gewesen.   
> Jetzt macht sich Jane auf dem Weg nach Illium, um Liara wiederzusehen.

Jane ballte die Hand zu einer Faust, während das Shuttle sie zur Normandy zurückbrachte. Ashleys Worte hatten sie getroffen. Sie hatte Ashley vertraut, wie konnte sie ihr so in den Rücken fallen und Jane vorwerfen, dass sie die Allianz verriet? Die Allianz war es, die nichts unternahm. Sie waren es, die ihr nie zugehört hatten und Jane keine Wahl ließen.   
Aber noch mehr beschäftigte sie die Flashbacks. Was waren das für Bilder gewesen. Ein rotgepanzerter Turianer. Blut. Und diese Furcht. Erinnerungen krochen aus tieferen Ebenen ihres Bewusstseins empor und hinterließen ein unangenehmes Kribbeln auf der Haut als würden Ameisen über Janes Körper wandern.   
Unwillkürlich schüttelte sie sich, was dem musternden Blick von Garrus einen sorgevollen Unterton beimischte. Er sagte jedoch nichts, was Jane sehr zu schätzen wusste. Sie musste das alles erst einmal selbst irgendwie begreifen und ordnen. Sie wusste, dass der Turianer darauf brannte, mit ihr über Horizon zu sprechen. Vor allem war sie sich sicher, dass er jede kleine Änderung und Unachtsamkeit in ihrem Verhalten auf Horizon bemerkt hatte. Das war einer der Momente, in denen sie seine Fähigkeiten verfluchte.  
Grunt auf der anderen Seite schien nichts von all dem bemerkt zu haben. Das lag zum einen daran, dass er noch neu im Team war und Jane noch nicht kannte, aber insbesondere auch daran, dass für ihn nur das Kämpfen zählte. Er strahlte noch immer glücklich über das Gefecht vor sich hin und ließ seine besten Kills innerlich Revue passieren, was sich durch seine Gesten und das sporadische Äußern von Kampflauten gefolgt von Kichern zeigte. Jane konnte nicht anders als über seine kindliche Begeisterung zu schmunzeln. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie gut mit Grunt auskommen würde und er eine Bereicherung für ihr Team war. Und jetzt grade war er wohl die beste Wahl für Horizon gewesen, da er Janes Verfassung nicht bemerkt hatte (oder sie geflissentlich ignorierte) und sie nicht deswegen behelligen würde.  
Dass der Kroganer offenbar keinerlei Interesse an ihrem Befinden hatte und sie sich auf Garrus‘ Diskretion verlassen konnte, beruhigte sie schon. Das Team war noch frisch und es gab ohnehin genug Spannungen aufgrund der verschiedenen Spezies und Hintergründe. Da fehlte es gerade noch, dass sie bemerkten, dass der Commander nicht auf der Höhe war. Jane musste professionell, konsequent und unnachgiebig bleiben, wenn sie das Team dauerhaft einsatzfähig haben wollte. Sie war sich sicher, dass Miranda nur darauf wartete, eine Schwäche bei Jane zu finden und ihren Platz einzunehmen.

Mit einem sanften Ruck dockte das Shuttle an die Normandy an und Shepard stürmte beinahe hinaus. Sie wollte schnell in ihre Kabine. Weg von Garrus, weg von ihren Gedanken, weg von Verantwortung. Einfach nur weg. Allerdings kam sie nicht weit. Dr. Chakwas erwartete sie bereits vor dem Lift.   
„Commander!“  
„Nicht jetzt“, versuchte Jane sie abzuwiegeln, aber Chakwas war beständig und der Aufzug noch nicht als Fluchtfahrzeug bereit.   
„Diese blutende Kopfwunde gehört untersucht und wenn ich Sie dafür mit einem Betäubungsschuss lahmlegen lassen muss!“  
Shepard fasste sich unvermittelt an ihren Scheitel und bemerkte das feuchte Blut in ihren Haaren. Wieder schoss ihr das Bild von Bluttropfen und dem roten Turianer vor die Augen. Sie schüttelte das Bild ab. Das war Chakwas nicht entgangen und auch Garrus der hinter ihr stand, musterte sie weiter aufmerksam. Er sagte zwar nichts, aber Jane wusste, dass er notfalls selbst diesen Betäubungsschuss abfeuern und sie in die Krankenstation schleifen würde. Also gab sie mit einem Seufzen nach und begab sich mit Chakwas und Garrus in die Krankenstation.

„Und ich dachte, jetzt wo Sie wieder da sind, wird Jane weniger verletzt“, sagte Chakwas an Garrus gewandt, als die drei den Aufzug betraten.

„Ich auch.“ Der Turianer seufzte. Shepard ließ sich zu keinem Kommentar hinreißen. Sie war noch immer in Gedanken und versuchte dem Fluchttrieb zu widerstehen. Jede Faser ihres Körpers befahl ihr sich in Bewegung zu setzen…zu fliehen. Raus hier. Irgendwohin, wo sie allein war.

„Jane?“ Chakwas und Garrus hatten den Lift verlassen und sahen sie nun fragend an.   
„Wa…ja, ich komme.“ Sie verließ ebenfalls den Aufzug und folgte ihnen in die Med-Bay. Wort- und protestlos setzte sie sich auf eine der Krankentische und begann ihre Panzerung zu entfernen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Schulter. Der Partikelstrahl des fliegenden Kollektors hatte ihre Rüstung durchbrochen und war tief in ihr Fleisch eingedrungen.   
Im Hintergrund hörte sie die Tür zur Med-Bay auf- und zu gehen. Sie blickte auf und sah, dass sie mit Chakwas allein war.  
Auf ihren fragenden Blick antwortete die Ärztin nur, dass Garrus unverletzt war.   
  
Chakwas untersuchte den Commander gründlich. Die Verletzung auf der Schulter war zwar tief und schmerzhaft, aber mit Medigel und Shepards kybernetischen Implantaten würde die Heilung rasch vonstattengehen. Die Kopfwunde, war ebenfalls nur ein Schnitt. Nicht einmal wirklich tief. Chakwas vermutete, dass ihr Schulterschutz dort gegengeschleudert wurde als der Partikelstrahl ihre Panzerung an der Schulter zerstörte. Erst jetzt fiel Shepard auf, dass die Schulterplatte ihrer Rüstung komplett fehlte.   
Auch die Kopfwunde wurde mit Medigel versorgt, was Jane normalerweise tierisch aufgeregt hätte, schließlich war Medigel eine schleimige Angelegenheit und besonders schwer aus Haaren herauszubekommen. Aber jetzt war es ihr egal. Sie war noch immer zu sehr abgelenkt, von den Bildern und Gefühlen, die ihr ständig vorm inneren Auge erschienen.  
„Körperlich sind Sie in 2-3 Tagen wieder fit. Aber ich muss noch prüfen, ob Sie eine Gehirnerschütterung haben“, Shepard reagierte nicht, sodass Chakwas sie nochmals ansprechen musste: „Commander? Jane!“   
„Ja!“ Jane war aufgeschreckt und blickte Chakwas leicht desorientiert an.  
„Folgen Sie bitte dem Stift.“ Chakwas bewegte ihren Stift langsam von einer Seite zur anderen, während Shepard diesem mit ihren Augen folgte. Dann leuchtete sie dem Commander mit der Lampenspitze des Stifts abwechselnd in die Augen.   
„Pupillenreaktion ist normal und gleichmäßig. Haben Sie Kopfschmerzen?“  
„Nein. Alles in Ordnung.“ Shepard wollte schon vom Tisch hüpfen, aber Chakwas hielt sie zurück.  
„Was ist los mit Ihnen?“  
„Sie haben doch grade gesagt, dass alles im Normalbereich ist“, wich der Commander aus.   
„Körperlich ja, aber Sie sind abwesend, leicht desorientiert und schreckhaft. Ihre Vitalwerte zeigen erhöhten Stress. Ihre Werte sind jetzt sogar höher als während der Mission. Abgesehen von –“  
„Mir geht’s gut. Ich werde mich einfach hinlegen und ausruhen.“  
„Was ist passiert?“ Chakwas war nun bestimmter in ihrer Stimme und ihrer Haltung. Sie zwang Shepard ihr in die Augen zu schauen.   
„Nichts. Ich wurde verletzt und bin müde.“ Jane wollte dem Blick ausweichen. Die hellgründen Augen von Chakwas stachen in ihre smaragdenen und Jane bekam eine Ahnung wie stechend ihr eigener Blick auf andere wirken musste.   
„Jane“, Chakwas seufzte „wir sind hier unter uns. Niemand wird es erfahren, aber ich muss dafür sorgen, dass du topfit bist, damit du dafür sorgen kannst, dass die Galaxie retten kannst.“  
„Die Galaxie? Na hoffentlich nicht. Es ist schon schwer genug nur die Menschheit zu schützen.“ Jane verzog ihren Mund zu einem kläglichen Lächeln und ihr wurde klar, dass sie dem Doc nichts vormachen konnte.

Chakwas bemerkte die Änderung in Janes Haltung sofort und ließ von ihr ab. Shepard wandte den Blick ab und ließ den Kopf leicht hängen. Sie fiel ein Stück weit in sich zusammen. Der Doktor setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf die andere Krankenliege und wartete.   
„Ich sehe Dinge“, sagte Shepard schließlich. Chakwas erwiderte nichts. Sie wollte, dass ihre Patientin von sich aus weitererzählte. Und so fuhr Jane fort: „Es sind Bilder – Situationen – wie Erinnerungen.“  
Janes Blick wanderte von dem unbestimmten Fleck Boden zurück zu ihrer Ärztin und signalisierte, dass sie nun eine Reaktion von Chakwas erwartete.   
„Was sind das für Situationen?“  
„Ich – eigentlich waren es nur Gefühle“, der Commander fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand über den Nacken. „Als wir auf Horizon ankamen war noch alles normal. Aber als wir die verlassenen Gebäude sahen, stiegen diese Gefühle in mir auf. Es war nicht wie sonst. Ungute Gefühle habe ich bei jeder Mission. Das ist der Instinkt, der einen Soldaten am Leben hält. Das hier war anders. Eine Mischung aus einer bösen Vorahnung und aufkommenden Erinnerungen.“ Sie hielt noch einmal inne und lächelte fade: „Wie das zufällige Treffen mit dem einen Ex, den man nie wiedersehen wollte.“  
„Verstehe.“ Auch Chakwas lächelte bei diesem Vergleich.   
„Das Gefühl wurde mit jedem Schritt stärker. Als wir dann die in Stase gefangenen Kolonisten sahen, war es wie ein Schlag in den Bauch. Diese Furcht in ihren Augen. Sie waren um ihr Leben gerannt. Dort war ein Mann, der versuchte einer zu Boden gestürzten Frau zu helfen als sie in Stase gefangen wurden. Diese Panik in ihren Augen.“ Shepard atmete schwer. Ein Zittern baute sich in ihrem Körper auf. Sie hatte unwillkürlich die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und begann ihre Oberarme mit den Händen zu reiben als sei ihr kalt.   
„Sie haben doch schon häufig angegriffene Kolonien gesehen und gerettet. Viele verwundete und getötete Personen gesehen. Was war hier anders?“  
„Ich…ich weiß nicht.“ Janes Augen wanderten auf der Suche nach Antworten schnell durch den Raum. „Es war diese ganze Situation.“  
„Was genau?“ bohrte Chakwas nach.   
„Na alles!“ Shepard wurde wütend. _Woher sollte sie das denn wissen. Was wollte Chakwas von ihr? Was sollte das? Warum konnte man sie nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen?_  
„Wie verlassen alles war. Sie alle wurden überrascht. Sie … waren beim Essen, beim schlafen, beim arbeiten. Und dann verschwanden sie einfach. Die Kollektoren sind in ihre Häuser gekommen und haben ihnen ihre Lieben genommen. Einfach weggenommen.“  
„Das ist bei den meisten Überfällen der Fall. Was war hier anders?“  
„Ich weiß es doch nicht!“ Shepard stand auf und starrte Chakwas zornig ins Gesicht. Als ihre Ärztin nichts sagte, wandte sie sich um und verließ die Krankenstation. Chakwas hielt sie nicht auf.  
  
Jane stapfte förmlich zum Aufzug und in ihre Kabine. Sie riss sich die restliche Panzerung vom Körper und schleuderte sie einfach von sich, sodass sie schließlich nur noch in ihrem N7 Tanktop und ihren N7 Panties da stand. Sie ging zu ihrem Nachtschrank und wollte sich betrinken. Als sie die Schranktüre öffnete und in ein fast leeres Fach schaute, erinnerte sie sich an die Nacht mit Garrus.  
„Fuck“, fluchte sie leise und wandte sich frustriert ab.  
Die Tür zu ihrer Kabine öffnete sich und Garrus trat ein. Sein Anblick erzeugte ein Unwohlsein, das sie so sonst nicht kannte. Zumindest nicht bei seiner Anwesenheit. Eigentlich freute sie sich ihn zu sehen – wie sie es immer tat. Sie sehnte sich danach einfach ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu legen und die Geborgenheit seiner Nähe zu genießen. Aber ein anderer – tief verborgener – Teil in ihr wollte alleine sein. Wollte sich in eine Ecke kauern und betrinken. Verdrängen, was begann aus den Tiefen an die Oberfläche zu kriechen. Und dieses Gesicht, des roten Turianers mit der weißen Gesichtsfarbe…sie wollte es nicht mehr sehen. Jane fürchtete, wenn sie in Garrus‘ Gesicht sah, dass sie auch den anderen Turianer wieder sehen würde.   
„Jane?“ Garrus war zu ihr hinübergekommen, hielt aber Abstand. Sie blickte auf, vermied aber den Augenkontakt. Sie hörte sein leises Wimmern. Er fühlte sich in dieser Situation offenbar auch unwohl. Wie immer wusste Garrus auch jetzt, dass es ihr nicht gut ging und er wusste nicht wie er ihr helfen konnte. Es verlangte ihm danach, sie in seine Arme zu nehmen, einen schlechten Witz zu machen und sie wieder lachen zu sehen. Aber er wusste es besser. So wie sie vorhin reagiert hatte – dass sie ihn weggestoßen hatte – sprach deutliche Bände. Er war jetzt nicht der richtige um sie aufzuheitern. Also half er ihr auf die einzige Weise, von der er sicher war, dass sie es jetzt annehmen würde. „Ich dachte mir, dass du das hier gebrauchen kannst.“ Er reichte ihr eine Flasche Hochprozentigen rüber. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er kannte sie einfach zu gut.   
„Danke.“ Selbst jetzt sah sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht. Das war ihm nicht entgangen. Er wusste, dass sie jetzt allein sein wollte. Er hoffte, dass sie wusste, dass er für sie da war – auch wenn er sie jetzt alleine ließ. Garrus senkte seinen Kopf und küsste Shepard sachte auf die Stirn.

„Urgh!“ spie Garrus „hast du Medigel im Haar?“ Er streckte seine lange blaue Zunge aus dem Mund und machte unwillkürlich leicht würgende Geräusche. Jane musste lachen.  
„Chakwas war gnadenlos.“  
„So kennt man sie.“ Für einen Moment musterte er sie. Ihr Gesicht war wieder von dunklen Gedanken verhangen. „Ich würde ja gerne bleiben, aber ich muss die Hauptkanonen nochmal kalibrieren.“  
Jane war ihm dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn nicht hatte rausschmeißen müssen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab und überließ sie ihren Gedanken und dem Alkohol. Sie sah ihm noch hinterher. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, begab sie sich zum Bad. Sie wollte einfach nur heiß duschen und sich dann auf die Couch oder ins Bett fläzen.   
  
Einige Minuten später kam sie frisch geduscht und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus dem kleinen angrenzenden Bad. Sofort fiel ihr das blinkende grüne Licht an ihrem Terminal auf. Sie seufzte, schaute dann aber zumindest nach, von wem diese Nachricht war. Als sie den Namen las hielt sie unvermittelt die Luft an.  
_Liara._  
Sie setzte sich auf den Bürostuhl, wobei sie fast ihr Handtuch verloren hätte. Dann begann sie zu lesen:

Jane,

du hast ja keine Ahnung wie sehr ich mich über deine Nachricht gefreut habe.

Ich wusste, dass Cerberus an deiner Wiederherstellung arbeitete, aber ehrlich gesagt hatte ich die Hoffnung beinahe schon aufgegeben.  
Zwei Jahre sind eine lange Zeit.

Es ist viel passiert.  
Und nichts davon möchte ich über das Extranet weitergeben.

  
Komm nach Illium, wenn du kannst, dann können wir unter vier Augen reden.  
Ich hab dich so vermisst!  
  
Liara

 

Jane saß wie erstarrt vor der Nachricht, die sie grade gelesen hatte. So viele Gedanken und Gefühle kämpften in ihr um die Vorherrschaft. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie fühlen oder denken sollte. Vor Kurzem noch hatte sie unbedingt Liara sehen wollen. Sie hatte mit ihr sprechen wollen. Und jetzt? Ein schwerer Stein lag ihr auf dem Herzen. Warum musste ausgerechnet an diesem Tag die Nachricht von Liara kommen. Jane war so aufgewühlt.   
Aber es half nichts. Sie musste sich mit Liara auseinandersetzen. Und im Grunde wollte sie das auch.  
„Joker, nimm Kurs auf Illium!“  
„Verstanden, Commander.“

 

~*~

Als die Normandy auf Illium andockte, standen Garrus und Jack schon bereit. Jane hatte sich bewusst für Jack entschieden, weil sie hoffte, dass sie wie üblich mehr mit sich selbst und dem Hass auf allem beschäftigt ist als mit Shepard. Und Garrus. Kein Shepard ohne Vakarian. Er musste einfach mit. Immer. Es fühlte sich einfach falsch an, wenn er nicht da war. So als ob ein Teil – ein wichtiger Teil – fehlen würde.

Die drei verließen ihr Schiff und wurden bereits nach wenigen Metern von einer Asari begrüßt. Sie war von zwei bewaffneten Mechs flankiert.   
„Willkommen in Nos Astra, Commander Shepard! Wir wurden angewiesen, alle Andock- und Verwaltungsgebühren für Ihren Besuch zu erlassen.“   
Shepard und Garrus warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu.   
„Mein Name ist Careena. Wenn Sie Informationen über die Umgebung benötigen, wäre es mir eine Freude, Ihnen behilflich zu sein.“  
„Wer hat Sie angewiesen, auf die Gebühren zu verzichten?“  
„Der Befehl kam von Liara T’Soni, die alle Gebühren für Sie bezahlt hat.“   
„Liara?“ fragte Shepard mehr zu sich selbst als an Careena gewandt.  
„Sie hat auch darum gebeten, dass ich Sie zu ihr führe, sobald Sie Zeit dazu haben. Sie ist in der Nähe der Handelsebene.“   
Jane überlegte kurz, ob sie sich von Careena etwas über Nos Astra erzählen lassen sollte, aber dazu war sie nicht in Stimmung. Sie wollte einfach zu Liara gebracht werden.  
  
Careena führte sie an verschiedenen Ständen vorbei. Shepard lief neben Careena, während Garrus und Jack ihnen folgten.   
„Sie sagten, Liara sei hier. Was macht sie?“   
„Liara ist eine von Nos Astras anerkanntesten Informationsmaklerinnen. Nos Astra ist ein Handelszentrum. Informationen ist eine wertvolle Währung und Liara macht damit ziemlich gute Geschäfte.“   
Die Asari blieb vor einer Treppe stehen und zeigte hinauf: „Liara T’Sonis Büro ist dort oben.“   
„Danke.“   
Jane stieg die Stufen hoch. Oben angelangt wurde sie von einer anderen Asari begrüßt: „Hallo, Commander Shepard! Liara wird sich freuen, Sie zu sehen.“    
„Sind Sie Liaras Assistentin?“   
„Ja. Liara verlässt sich darauf, dass ich nützliche Informationen beschaffe. Ich habe weder ihr Netzwerk noch ihre Kontakte, aber ich versorge sie mit zusätzlichen unterstützenden Daten. Es ist wirklich eine Ehre, für sie zu arbeiten.“   
„Wie ist Liaras Ruf hier auf Illium?“   
„Sie ist hoch angesehen. In nur wenigen Jahren hat sie ein respektables Netzwerk von Verbindungen angelegt. Sie könnte aber noch weitaus mehr politischen Einfluss haben, wenn sie sich weniger auf ihre persönlichen Ziele konzentrieren würde.“  
„Persönliche Ziele?“   
„Davon sollte sie Ihnen erzählen, nicht ich.“ Damit stand die lilafarbene Asari von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und führte sie zu einer Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf ein großes halbrundes Büro preis. Liara stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und unterhielt sich mit einem Hologramm: „Haben Sie schon mal eine Asari-Kommandoeinheit bekämpft? Wenige Menschen können das behaupten. Ich mach’s mal ganz einfach: Entweder Sie bezahlen mich oder ich ziehe Ihnen bei lebendigem Leib die Haut ab. Nur mit meinen Gedanken.“  
Jane und die anderen traten weiter in das Büro hinein, sodass Liara sie bemerkte.  
„Shepard!“ rief sie mit vor Freude und Überraschung aufgerissenen Augen. „Nyxeris, alle Anrufe abwimmeln!“ Damit schloss sich die Tür und Shepard, Garrus, Jack und Liara waren allein. Liara ging zu Shepard. Sie betastete ungläubig Shepards Hände. Ihre Finger wanderten zu Janes Schultern und zogen sie schließlich in eine leichte Umarmung während sie ihren Kopf neigte und ihre Lippen auf Janes legte. Shepard konnte gar nicht anders als den Kuss zu erwidern. All ihre Gefühle für Liara stürzten auf sie nieder wie ein Erdrutsch und begruben ihre Sorgen und Gedanken unter sich.   
Nur das kaum merkliche Knurren des Turianers riss sie aus dem Strom der Gefühle.  
Garrus.  
Shepards Magen fühlte sich an als würde er zweigeteilt. Sie war hin- und hergerissen von ihren Gefühlen für Liara und den Gefühlen für Garrus. Wie hatte es überhaupt so weit kommen können. Wie hatte sie es soweit kommen lassen können. Sie, die Heldin der Citadel. Moralisches Vorbild. Mit in Stein gemeißelten Idealen. Was tat sie hier nur?   
„Shepard! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie eine Vorliebe für Asari haben!“ rief Jack breitgrinsend. „Ich dachte ja, dass – ouch!“ Garrus hatte sie mit dem Ellbogen gestoßen. Jack funkelte den Turianer nun finster von unten an.   
„Garrus!“ Nun sah Liara zu ihm hinüber und umarmte auch ihn. „Schön dich zu sehen. Ich bin froh, dass du bei Jane bist. Da muss ich mir nicht so viele Sorgen machen!“ Sie lächelte ihn an und es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Magen sich verknotete. Er blickte über Liaras Schulter zu Jane, die unwohl dreinschaute.  
„Ihr habt bestimmt viel zu bereden. Jack und ich werden dann mal gehen“, sagte er knapp und zog Jack hinter sich aus dem Büro.  
Liara und Jane gingen zu der Sitzgruppe in der Ecke des Raumes hinüber und setzten sich einander gegenüber.   
„Meine Quellen sagten zwar, dass Du am Leben bist, aber ich habe es erst geglaubt als ich deine Nachricht gelesen habe…“ Liara blickte Jane mit feuchten Augen an. „Es freut mich sehr, dich zu sehen.“ Sie nahm Janes Hand in die ihre.   
„Mich freut es auch. Ich … ich wusste nicht. Es sind zwei Jahre vergangen.“ Jane war unsicher was sie sagen sollte. Wie sie ihre Gedanken, Sorgen und Gefühle in Worte verpacken sollte.   
„Ja, es sind zwei Jahre vergangen. Zumindest für alle anderen.“ Liara wandte den Blick ab.    
„Liara“, begann Shepard wurde aber von der Asari unterbrochen.  
„Es ist viel passiert. Ich weiß nicht, wie das alles zusammenpasst. Dass du ausgerechnet jetzt wiederkommst. Und Cerberus.“  
„Ehm tut mir ja leid, wenn der Zeitpunkt unpassend ist, aber ich hab es mir nicht ausgesucht.“ Jane war irritiert. Was redete Liara da?   
„Nein, so meinte ich das doch gar nicht.“ Liara sah nun traurig aus.   
„Sondern?“   
„Es ist nur so, dass ich da in etwas drinstecke.“  
„Der Unbekannte sagte, du würdest mit dem Shadow Broker arbeiten.“  
„Nein. Ich arbeite gegen ihn. Er hat einen Freund von mir.“  
„Was? Wie lange?“  
„Seit zwei Jahren.“   
„Seit zwei Jahren?“ Jane zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Der Shadow Broker war – ebenso wie Cerberus – auf der Suche nach deinem …nach dir. Er hat mich und meinen Freund angeheuert um dich zu bergen. Aber schließlich haben wir dich an Cerberus gegeben.“  
„Du hast mich an Cerberus gegeben?!“ Janes Stimme wurde unwillentlich etwas lauter.   
„Sie wollten dich wieder herstellen! Sie“ Liaras Stimme stockte „wollten dich mir wieder bringen.“   
„Und was wollte der Shadow Broker mit meiner Leiche?“   
„Verkaufen.“   
„An wen?“   
„Die Kollektoren.“ Die Frauen blickten sich stumm an. Ließen die Worte und deren Bedeutung einen Moment wirken.   
„Der Shadow Broker arbeitet für die Kollektoren?“ fragte Jane schließlich.   
„Er arbeitet für jeden, wenn der Preis stimmt. Und die Kollektoren zahlen gut.“   
„Du hast den Shadow Broker hintergangen?“   
„Wie hätte ich den anders gekonnt? Cerberus war meine –deine- einzige Chance!“   
„Liara“, Jane beugte sich zu der Asari hinüber. Sie umarmte ihre Freundin und all der Schmerz, den sie solange unterdrückt hatte überkam sie. Während sie ihr Gesicht in Liaras Halsbeuge vergrub rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Bei ihrem eigenen Schmerz hatte sie fast vergessen wie Liara sich hatte fühlen müssen. Liara hatte sie sterben hören und sehen. Und am Ende hatte sie sich in einer Verzweiflungstat sogar mit Cerberus gegen den Shadow Broker gestellt.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass du all das durchmachen musstest“, Jane Stimme zitterte. „Ich wollte nie, dass du leiden musst.“   
„Ich weiß.“ Liara drückte Shepard sanft von sich. Nur so weit, dass sie ihr einen Kuss geben konnte.   
„Du solltest jetzt gehen. Jack stellt sonst bestimmt noch was an“, sagte die Asari schließlich.   
„Du kennst Jack?“ fragte Jane während sie sich erhob.   
„Ich bin Informationsmaklerin, schon vergessen?“ Liara schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und wischte Jane die letzten feuchten Spuren ihrer Tränen von den Wangen.   
„Lass mich nicht wieder zwei Jahre warten!“   
„Auf keinen Fall.“   
Damit verließ Jane Liaras Büro und suchte Garrus und Jack auf dem Markt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel hat mich echt Nerven gekostet. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Janes Erinnerungen/Flashbacks so viel in mir selbst wachrütteln würden. Es war wirklich hart an manchen Punkten weiterzuschreiben. Aber ich hoffe, das Ergebnis ist nicht allzu schlecht deswegen :)


End file.
